A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Ciaran's first year as a werewolf. Includes a pet puffskein, a couple of arguments, and maybe a little action on the side. RLOC. Rating and Genres may change.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Year in the Life of a Young Werewolf

Summary: Ciaran's first year as a werewolf. Includes a pet puffskein, a couple of arguments, and maybe a little action on the side.

Note: Dedicated to Pinky, who would probably beat me if I didn't write this after I told her I would. So, yeah, doesn't really matter if anyone else likes it. XD (Well, it does, but you get what I'm saying. I hope.)

Chapter 1

Ciaran Lupin sighed weakly as he sat at the kitchen table, waiting for his mother to finish reading the paper or his father to come home. Whichever happened first.

Which, of course, he preferred his father coming home to his mother finishing the paper. He had asked her a question at least three times now, and, each time, she had ignored him.

Ciaran was nearly an exact miniature version of his father, with his sandy brown hair and big brown eyes. Some people said he looked nothing like his mother, which her black hair and blue eyes, but others argued that as he got older his features began to look like hers.

And some people also argued that he was starting to act like her as well. He had overheard his father telling Albus Dumbledore one afternoon that he was 'starting to inherit his mother's temper.' Of course, his father had been joking, but Ciaran thought he didn't act anything like his mother and had taken slight insult by it.

He would much rather be like his father. And he already was, in a way.

The sound of the front door opening, and Frank's loud hooting, jarred Ciaran from his thoughts. With a little bit of difficulty, he hopped out of the kitchen chair and raced to the living room and quickly tackled his father, nearly knocking him over.

"You miss me that much?" Remus asked, laughing and tousling Ciaran's hair.

Ciaran nodded and quickly asked, "Did you get me a puffskein?"

Remus smiled softly and said, "I told you, we need to ask your mum first."

"But she'll say no!" Ciaran whined. But he grabbed his father's hand and dragged him to the kitchen just the same.

Gen glanced up from her paper, a strand of hair falling in her face. She smiled faintly as Remus brushed a quick kiss against her cheek. "You want this?" she asked, folding the paper and placing it back on the table.

"No, not right now." Remus began, glancing at Ciaran, who was peering around him at Gen. "Actually, your son wanted me to ask you something."

"Oh?" Gen asked. "Something like what?"

"He wants a puffskein. And he says you'll say no."

"And?" Gen asked, another smile playing at her lips as she caught Ciaran glancing hopefully at her, then ducking quickly behind Remus.

"And..." Remus said, trying not to laugh. "He wants to know if you'll let him have one."

"Remus, I don't know." Gen sighed, any sign of a smile gone. This time, she did not catch Ciaran's upset expression. "I mean, I can't take care of you two and a puffskein. And who says Frank won't eat it?"

"Puffskeins can take care of themselves, basically." Remus smiled, entwining his fingers with hers. "They can also take a lot of abuse; we both know how abusive little boys can be to their pets. And I doubt Frank would eat it. I'm sure he has better taste than that."

"Fine," Gen sighed, pulling her fingers away from his. "Go get him one."

"Thanks, Mummy." Ciaran said softly, bounding out from behind Remus and giving Gen a quick hug. Pulling away from her, he grabbed Remus's hand and said, "Let's go!"

"We'll be back in a minute, Gen." Remus murmured, brushing another light kiss against her cheek before following Ciaran out of the kitchen.

Once inside the Magical Menagerie, Ciaran could not decide on a puffskein, much to nearly everyone's amusement. "I want this one! No, that one! No, I like this one better! But this one's softer! But this one's louder! But this one's bigger! But I still like that one, too!"

"Your mum's not going to allow you to bring them all home." Remus laughed. "How about the little one, hmm? That way, you'll have it longer, and you'll get to see it grow up. It might just turn out like you want it to."

"OK!" Ciaran said, basically diving into the bin with the puffskeins and grabbing the smallest one. It sat neatly into the palm of his hand, humming happily and ruffling its fur. "Yes," Ciaran decided, matter-of-factly. "I want this one."

"Good," Remus smiled, quickly paying the sales witch and leading Ciaran outside. "Ready to go home?" he asked Ciaran, who shook his head.

"No, I think... we need to get Mummy something, too." Ciaran said, clinging to his puffskein. "But what would Mummy want?"

"I think I know," Remus began. "But I doubt we'll find it here."

"Really?" Ciaran asked in confusion. "Where would we find it, then?"

"Probably some Muggle store. Want to go?"

"Sure!" Ciaran said, never having been in a Muggle store before. His parents only took him to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. "What are we getting her?"

"You'll see." Remus smiled, gently taking the happy little puffskein from Ciaran and putting it away in his pocket. "Just in case some Muggles decide to ask questions." he said softly. "Don't want anyone taking it from you, do you?"

Ciaran shook his head and clung tightly to Remus as they left Diagan Alley and cut through The Leaky Cauldron. They quickly found the shop Remus was looking for and hurried inside.

It was nearly empty, but Ciaran quickly understood what they were there for. The shelves were lined with perfume bottles, and his mother only liked one kind.

The saleswoman smiled at him as he passed by her, looking for a bottle somewhat like the one on his mother's beside table. "This one?" he asked, grabbing a tiny purple bottle and showing it to his father.

"I do believe that's the one." Remus said, taking the stopper out of the bottle and sniffing. "Mm-hmm, that's the kind your mum likes."

Ciaran watched with slight interest as his father gave the saleswoman some Muggle money, but he knew not to ask. At least until they were outside the shop. Or safely at home.

"Daddy?" he asked softly once they were out of the shop. "Is Muggle money confusing?"

"Not really." Remus smiled. "Now are you ready to go back home?"

"But what about you?" Ciaran asked. "You're not going to get anything?"

"I don't want anything right now." Remus smiled. "Let's get home, OK?" he added, tightening his grip on Ciaran's hand and ducking into a nearby alley. "Hang on, alright?" he asked, picking Ciaran up and promptly Disapparating.

"I don't like that." Ciaran whimpered, clinging tightly to Remus as he carried him up the walk leading to their house.

"I know, but it's quicker." Remus murmured. He took the puffskein out of his pocket and handed it to Ciaran, who quickly forgot about his hatred for Disapparating and raced into the kitchen to show his mother.

Gen expressed her approval of the small ball of fluff as it sat in her hand, humming. Frank clicked his beak in an annoyed fashion and turned his back to Gen, who ignored him.

"We got you something, too!" Ciaran said with a smile. "Didn't we, Daddy?"

"It was his idea." Remus smiled, handing Gen the small bottle of lilac perfume.

"Well, thank you." Gen said softly, brushing a light kiss against the top of Ciaran's head. "Both of you." she added, kissing Remus as well. Besides then, Ciaran pulled a grossed-out face and began to toss his puffskein around the room, where it bounced off the walls, and smashed right into his mother's clean plates.

"CIARAN!"

Ciaran looked from Gen to Remus, clinging tightly to his puffskein.

"Gen, it was an accident." Remus began softly, flicking his wand and repairing the plates. He placed his hand comfortingly on Gen's arm, but she merely shrugged him away and headed into their bedroom.

"Is Mummy mad at me?" Ciaran asked softly, tears welling in his brown eyes.

"No, of course not." Remus murmured. 'But I think she's mad at me.' he added silently.


	2. Chapter 2

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: I need to take a poll right fast. Show of hands: who wants this to go the way I'm planning now? And, yes, that does include Fenrir. Oh, forget the show of hands, I'll probably do it anyway.

Chapter 2

The bedroom door silently, and slowly, opened. Gen did not notice. That is, until a custard colored ball hit her on the head. The puffskein had flown from Ciaran's hand as he tried to climb onto the bed.

"Sorry, Mum." Ciaran said sheepishly. Then, forgetting himself entirely, he curled up closer to her and asked, "Mummy, are you mad at me?"

"Of course not." Gen sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I might get annoyed with you sometimes, but never mad."

Ciaran smiled as he moved her fingers away from his hair. Then, adopting a serious tone, he asked, "Well, what about Daddy? Are you mad at him?"

"Sort of..." Gen began slowly.

"Why?" Ciaran asked curiously.

Gen sighed again and, after carefully choosing her words, said, "Ciaran, it's nothing you should worry about."

But Ciaran found it something that he should worry about. "Well, does Daddy know you're mad at him? Does he know what he's done to make you mad at him?"

"You are too much like your father." Gen giggled. "But, yes, he does know why I'm mad at him."

Still giggling, she picked Ciaran up and carried him into the kitchen, where Remus had taken up reading Gen's abandoned paper. "Do you want this?" Gen asked, plopping Ciaran into Remus's lap. "He won't stop asking me questions."

"How else do you expect him to learn anything?" Remus smiled, dropping the paper on the table as Ciaran scrambled out of his lap and raced across the floor to pick up his dropped puffskein.

"Not by me teaching him, that's for sure." Gen said with a grimace as she sat down at the table.

"I'm sure he'll be able to go to Hogwarts." Remus said soothingly. He patted Gen's hand in a comforting manner and smiled. "And if not, well, then I guess I'll teach him."

"Better you than me." Gen murmured.

Ciaran watched the little moment between his parents with interest. Then, he blurted out, "Mum, I thought you said you were mad at Daddy?"

"I am." Gen said softly, grinning at the look of confusion on Remus's face. "But that doesn't mean I don't love him."

Ciaran now looked more confused than ever. "Parents are weird." he said, clinging tightly to his puffskein before turning on his heel and heading to his room. "Especially Mums." he added.

Gen and Remus did not hear another word from him until his bedtime. Gen, supressing her own yawn, headed into his bedroom to tuck him in. But Ciaran was already snuggled under his blankets, clinging tightly to his puffskein.

"Good night, Ciaran," Gen murmured, brushing a light kiss against his forehead.

"Mummy?" he called softly as she reached the door.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked, heading back to his bed. She sat on the edge and gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. "You know you can tell, or ask, me anything and I won't get mad. I might not know how to answer a question, but that's what Daddy's for." When he was silent for a minute longer, Gen softly asked, "What is it, Ciaran?"

"Do you love Daddy?" he asked, sitting up and looking at her.

"Of course I do." Gen answered. "You wouldn't be here if I didn't." she added, brushing another kiss against his forehead. "Is that what's been bothering you all evening?"

"Well, no..." Ciaran said, trailing off and looking now at the carpet as though it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well, what is it?" Gen prodded softly. When Ciaran did not answer again, she sighed and asked, "Do you want me to go get your father? Would you rather talk to him?"

Slowly, Ciaran nodded. As he watched the hem of her purple robes disappear around the door, he drew his knees to his chest and pouted. His mother quickly returned with his father, who took the place where Gen had just been sitting and asked, "What's the matter, Ciaran?"

"I don't know," Ciaran whimpered, his eyes welling with tears. "I was just... thinking earlier... about what Mum said..."

"What did Mummy say?" Remus asked, curiously glancing at Gen.

Ciaran looked back down at the floor and muttered, "I don't know. I guess we're not perfect..." he trailed off softly.

"What do you mean? Is it because you and I are both werewolves?" Slowly, Ciaran nodded.

"And I don't think it's fair for Mummy."

Remus again looked at Gen, who looked as though she were close to tears, then turned back to Ciaran. "Why is it unfair to Mummy, hmm? Is it because she can't be with you during the full moon? Or – or because we could both put her in danger?"

"No, not that. I just think it's too much for her."

Remus quickly understood what Ciaran was getting at and said, "Your mother loves us both. There's no reason you should think like that. Right now, though, it's past your bedtime. So go to sleep, alright? We'll talk in the morning if you want."

Ciaran silently watched as his mother checked to make sure the windows were locked before she headed to the bedroom she shared with his father.

Ciaran turned his attention back to Remus as Remus brushed a light kiss on the top of his head and drew the covers closer around him. He took the puffskein from Ciaran and placed it on the small bedside table.

"Good night, Ciaran." Remus said softly, leaving the door open slightly.

"You OK?" Remus asked softly, sitting next to Gen and placing a comforting arm around her waist.

"I guess." Gen sighed. "I twas a little tough hearing that, especially from him. And especially since he's so young."

"I know." Remus said, sighing as well. "He's just worried, that's all."

"And he has every right! And I do, too!"

"I know you do," Remus murmured, brushing a kiss to her lips. "But, Gwendolyn, please don't let this get to you. Try to get some sleep, alright? I'll be up for a little while longer, if you need anything."

"Thanks." Gen murmured. "Good night, Remus."

"Good night, Gwendolyn." At the door, he paused and added, "And don't worry about it. I mean it."

"I'll try." Gen muttered, more to her pillow than to him. She was asleep nearly immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 3

Ciaran awoke bright and early the next morning, and, for one brief moment, was unsure of why he felt so miserable. But the little chat he had had with his father the night before came flooding back, and, blinking back tears, Ciaran scrambled out of bed and crept down the hall to his parents' room. He pushed the door open as silently as he could and peered inside.

His mother was curled up next to his father, her head resting on his chest, her black hair spilling every which way.

His father had one arm thrown protectively around his mother, his face buried against her hair.

Ciaran hated to wake them up, but he clambered up on the bed, his father immediately waking up as he tried his best not to jar the bed.

"What's the matter, Ciaran?" Remus asked with a yawn. "What time is it, anyway?"

"I don't know what time it is." Ciaran muttered. Something in his voice woke Remus up straight away.

"OK, I'll get you some breakfast, just hang on." Remus muttered, gently moving Gen back to her side of the bed. Ciaran followed Remus to the kitchen and settled down at the table.

When Remus asked what he wanted, Ciaran fibbed, "I'm not hungry, Daddy."

"What's on your mind, Ciaran?" Remus asked as he sipped his coffee and studied his son in a worried parental manner.

After a moment of nervous fidgeting, Ciaran managed one tiny little word. "Mum."

"What about her?" Remus asked.

"She doesn't love me, does she?" Ciaran asked, looking up at Remus, his brown eyes full of tears.

"Of course she does! Whatever would make you think she wouldn't? Just because you were bitten doesn't mean she'll love you any less."

Ciaran opened his mouth to reply, but there was a knock at the door. Remus managed a faint smile in Ciaran's direction.

"Go wake your mother up. But don't let her know what's been upsetting you."

Ciaran headed back to his parents' room and scrambled onto the bed once more. His mother sighed softly in her sleep, but immediately woke up as Ciaran began bouncing on the bed.

"Hey, cutie." Gen giggled, pulling Ciaran into a hug. "Are you in a better mood today?"

"Yes," Ciaran fibbed. "You are, too, aren't you?"

"Yes." Still giggling, Gen let Ciaran go. He sat down next to her, studying her. Trying her best to ignore his studyish manner, Gen asked, "Where's Daddy, sweetie?"

Remus answered that himself by coming back in the room and sitting down next to Ciaran. "Ciaran, could you let me speak to Mummy for a second? Just for a second, alright?"

Ciaran nodded, hopping down off the bed and scrambling back to his room. He had forgotten his puffskein, anyway. He needed to go check on it.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Gen asked softly. She took his hand and squeezed it in a reassuring manner.

He sighed softly and said, "That was my dad. My mum's at St. Mungo's."

"Oh, Remus," Gen began softly. "Remus, I'm sorry."

He brushed aside her soft murmurs and said, "Gen, I'm going to go see how she's doing. Don't let Ciaran know, please. If you have to bribe him with sweets -- "

Gen smiled softly and put her fingers to his lips. "I understand, Remus. Go on, go get a shower and hurry on over there. Ciaran and I can manage by ourselves."

"Thanks, Gwendolyn." Remus said softly, brushing a kiss to her lips before grabbing a clean set of robes and heading to the bathroom.

With a tiny sigh, Gen left the warm bed to go find Ciaran, who was happily tossing his puffskein around his bedroom. "Mummy, where is Daddy going?" Ciaran demanded.

"What makes you think he's going somewhere?" Gen asked, sitting down next to him. She tousled his hair and smiled.

"Because!" Ciaran said, matter-of-factly. He wriggled out of her grip and added, "Can I go, too?"

"No, you can't." Gen sighed. "It's just you and me, I suppose. But if you're a good boy, and don't break anymore of Mummy's dishes with your puffskein, I'll take you to Honeyduke's."

"OK," Ciaran said sadly.

"Oh, don't get too excited." Gen grumbled. Remus peeked around the door and managed a faint smile at Gen.

"I'll be back, soon, Gwendolyn." he muttered, brushing a kiss on the top of her head. He ruffled Ciaran's hair and told them both a hurried good-bye before Disapparating.

"I told you he was going somewhere!" Ciaran said smugly.

"Oh, you think you know everything." Gen laughed. "Let Mummy go get a shower, if Daddy didn't use all the hot water, and we'll go to Honeyduke's, if you want."

"OK," Ciaran said again.

Gen sighed softly to herself, but headed to the bathroom for a quick shower without another word. As soon as she went back to Ciaran's room, she adopted a falsely cheerful tone and asked, "Well, do you want to go to Hogsmeade or not?"

"No, thank you." Ciaran muttered.

"OK, come here and talk to me." Gen sighed, sitting down on his bed and patting the spot beside her. Almost reluctantly, Ciaran sat down next to her. "Lately, you've not wanted to have much to do with me. Now, I know you've bonded with your father, but, honestly, Ciaran, I'm your mother."

"I know." he said softly. "I know, Mum." He glanced up at her and said, "But I want my Daddy."

"I know." Gen sighed. She pulled Ciaran into a gentle hug and added, "He'll be home in a little while. I promise."

Ciaran wriggled out of her grasp and, with a smile, he asked, "Mum, can we stay here today? At least until Daddy gets back? And... and then we can go to Hogsmeade."

"If Daddy's up to it." Gen added with her own smile.


	4. Chapter 4

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Anyone want to name the puffskein?

Chapter 4

Ciaran was snuggled comfortably on the couch, clinging tightly to his puffskein whilst his mother made their lunch. And he was bored. He was beginning to reject having told her they should wait for his father to get back before going to Hogsmeade.

"Mum," he called, carrying his puffskein into the kitchen. "Did Daddy say when he was going to be back?"

"No," Gen began softly, turning to Ciaran with a bemused expression on her face. "Why do you ask? You love Daddy more than you love me?"

"No." Ciaran headed over to her and reached up, snatching a piece of celery from the bit she was chopping and popping it in his mouth. His puffskein decided to do the same.

Suppressing a shudder, Gen said, "And that would be one of the other reasons I didn't want you to have one of those."

"But he's cute other than that, right?" Ciaran asked, fearful that she would make him take his puffskein back to the shop.

"I suppose." Gen sighed. Ciaran gave her a tiny smile and headed back to the living room. Still bored, he tossed the puffskein randomly; had Remus not caught it as he came through the front door, the puffskein would have flown out into the yard, and possibly rolled away from home.

"You're going to wind up losing him. Or her." Remus said, handing Ciaran the ball of fur, which was humming happily. "Where's your mother?"

"In the kitchen." Ciaran answered, looking confused and slightly worried as Remus brushed past him and into the kitchen.

"How's you mum?" Gen asked softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face against his chest.

"Fine, I suppose. But the Healers want to keep her there for a few days, just to make sure."

"What happened?" came Gen's muffled question.

"According to my dad, she had an allergic reaction to an ingredient in a potion some pain-relieving potion." As Gen pulled away from him, he asked, "What's wrong, Gwendolyn? You look about as bad as I feel."

"Oh, your son." Gen sighed. "He loves you far more than he does me. And he wanted to wait until you got back to go to Hogsmeade."

"I don't feel up to it." Remus said with a groan as he sank down into the nearest chair.

"I told him you wouldn't." Gen said with a tiny smile. She brushed a light kiss on the top of Remus's head before returning to the salad she was finishing up. "You want anything?"

"I had something at the hospital." he muttered.

Ciaran peered around the door and opened his mouth to speak, but Gen pressed a finger to her lips and shook her head. So, he resolved by curled up in his father's lap.

'Now that's just too cute.' Gen thought with a smile.

"Hey, Gen, I think someone needs a nap." Remus smiled. Ciaran gave his father a sleepy smile and yawned. "And I could use one, too." Remus added with his own yawn.

"Oh, fine," Gen giggled. "Make me waste my time making lunch because the both of you are sleepy." Shaking her head, she added, "Go on, both of you. Go take your naps."

"Thanks, Gen." Remus muttered, getting to his feet and carrying Ciaran out of the kitchen. "Wake me up in an hour or so." he called to Gen.

Gen, however, shook her head. She wasn't going to wake him up. He needed to do something to get his mind off of his mother, and if a nap could do it, then she wasn't about to bother him.

Nearly two hours later, Remus, scowling at Gen, headed into the living room and asked, "Gwendolyn, why did you let me sleep so long? I said an hour."

"You needed it and I wasn't about to wake you up." Gen answered, tossing _The Daily Prophet_ and her quill aside.

"Taking after Sirius, are you?" Remus asked with amusement as he caught sight of the half-finished crossword.

Gen gave him a disgusted look and said, "Oh, fine, forget about having a daughter now." Her looked changed to a reassuring smile as she said, "I know you were joking, Remus. And I was, too. I think."

"Well, I'm beginning to think you're right." Remus sighed, entwining his fingers with hers. "Maybe right now isn't a good time for a daughter. Sure, Voldemort's gone, but, well, Ciaran has been rather clingy lately. I'm not sure how he would react to another child."

"Oh, wow, you actually agree with me for once?" Gen laughed. "But you have a wonderful point. He has to make sure he's around one of us. He's crawled in the bed with us way more than he used to." She sighed softly and asked, "Isn't there anything we can do about that?"

Remus frowned as he chose his words carefully. "I would say we should just wait him out, but I don't see that happening. I know how impatient you can get. And I'm getting a little impatient with him myself. But there's really nothing we could do."

"I figured as much." Gen sighed. "Do you think we should go wake him up?"

"I suppose." Remus muttered. "He's in our room."

"Oh, that doesn't help much." Gen snapped.

"No, Gwendolyn, it's not like that. He knows something is wrong and he's worried about me."

"That's so sweet." Gen sighed softly. "See? I told you he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Gwendolyn." Remus said with a tiny smile as she crawled onto the bed and gently shook Ciaran awake.

"Hey, sweetie. You've been asleep for a while now. You didn't get any sleep last night?" Gen asked softly.

Ciaran yawned and stretched. "I guess not, Mummy." he muttered. He curled up in her lap and asked, "Can we go to Honeyduke's?"

Gen smiled and looked at Remus. "I don't know. Can we go to Honeyduke's, Daddy?"

"I suppose." Remus laughed. "Since you've both been so good this afternoon."

Ciaran was wide-awake immediately and jumped out of Gen's lap and into Remus's arms. "Can I take my puffskein?" he asked, looking rather excited.

"As long as you don't lose it. Are you going to name it anytime soon? Or are we just going to have to refer to it as 'puffskein'?"

Ciaran shrugged and raced off to find his puffskein.

"Well, he's one for answers." Gen laughed. "And you're one for parenting." she added, pulling Remus onto the bed and brushing a light kiss to his lips.

"I guess I am." Remus smiled, pulling away from her. "And you're one for shagging, aren't you?"

"I am." Gen giggled. "But we've got to get him to Hogsmeade before he has a fit."

She kissed Remus again, but immediately broke away from him as Ciaran called, "That's still gross!"


	5. Chapter 5

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 5

Ciaran clung tightly to Remus's hand as the three of them squeezed their way through the crowd at Honeyduke's. Gen, groaning in an annoyed fashion, quickly followed behind them.

"You want to go back home?" Remus asked with a tiny smile.

"No, I think I can manage." Gen said weakly, clinging to his arm. Ciaran looked from Gen to Remus, then let go of his father's hand and clung to Gen's robes instead. She gave him a tiny smile and asked, "Anything you want in particular?" she asked him.

Ciaran thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't know." he said. "Can we just look?"

"I suppose." Gen murmured. She figured it would be easier, and much safer, to carry him. Not to mention he could see what was on the shelves better. But they had lost Remus. "Great." Gen groaned sarcastically.

"What's great?" Ciaran asked, distracted by the Sugar Quills he was innocently reaching for.

"We've lost Daddy." Gen answered.

"He'll find us." Ciaran said confidently. "Can I have some Ice Mice?"

"Mm-hmm." Gen murmured distactedly. She grabbed a couple packages of Ice Mice, a few Peppermint Toads, some Every Flavour Beans, a couple Licorice Wands, and a few bars of chocolate. "Enough for you and your father?" Gen asked Ciaran, who quickly nodded.

"But what about you?"

"I don't want anything, baby. See your daddy anywhere?"

"Yeah, he's right outside." Ciaran answered. He hopped onto the counter as Gen paid for their sweets and quickly followed her outside, where his father was exchanging a few words with Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore cheerfully greeted Gen and Ciaran, then excused himself and headed towards The Hog's Head.

Remus took Ciaran from Gen and asked, "Well, did you get everything you wanted?"

"Sure did. Mum got you some chocolate, too. But she didn't want anything."

"You didn't?" Remus asked Gen, who shook her head. "Well, why not, Gwendolyn?"

"Because I just want to go home." Gen said with a small snap in her voice.

Ciaran snuggled closer to Remus, wincing at the mere though to Disapparating. But it wasn't as bad as it was last time.

Once safely back home, Ciaran curled up on the floor and immediately began munching away at his Ice Mice. Remus pulled the puffskein out of his pocket and and placed it next to Ciaran before turning his attention to Gen.

She was curled up on one end of the couch, her head resting on the armrest.

Remus sank down next to her and whispered, "What's bothering you, Gen?"

"Nothing." she muttered. "It's just one of those days, I suppose."

"No, it's not. Listen, Dumbledore was just wondering how my mother was. And how Ciaran's fairing. I know you're not a big fan of his, but, please, Gwendolyn, it's nothing."

"I didn't say it was." Gen said with a tiny shrug. She sighed softly and watched as Ciaran tried to feed a Peppermint Toad to his puffskein. The puffskein was not interested.

"Anything else?" Remus asked her.

"Well, I would like to go see your mother. I mean, she was one of the few maternal figures I've ever had. And I'm sure you could handle Ciaran, but I just don't want to leave him, not after what we talked about this afternoon."

"Go on, you know he'll be fine with me." Remus said with a tiny smile. He brushed a light kiss against her cheek and added, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Yeah..." Gen began slowly, entwining her fingers in her hair. With a patient smile, Remus gently pulled her fingers out of her hair.

A shrill, impatient noise interrupted their little moment. The puffskein was definitely not interested in the Peppermint Toad and was making its way down the hall, humming angrily. Ciaran quickly chased after it.

With a tiny smile, Gen grabbed her cloak and said, "Looks like you'll have your hands full. Have fun."

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Remus laughed. "Besides, I've got my chocolate. I'm sure I can handle his hyperness... with my own."

"You?" she laughed. "Hyper? No, Remus, I'm afraid I don't see it."

"Just go." Remus said with a laugh. "We'll be fine, honest."

After Gen left, Remus headed down the hall to Ciaran's room. The puffskein had been placed on the windowsill and Ciaran was sitting up there with it.

"Please don't tell me you've eaten all of you sweets. Your mother would have a fit if you ruined your dinner."

"I didn't. I just ate my Mice." Ciaran replied. "Why doesn't Mummy like Dumbledore?"

"Well," Remus began slowly, sitting down on Ciaran's bed and contemplating his answer. "Well, you see, your mother has never really liked Dumbledore. And he's, accidentally, mind you, done a few things that she wasn't too happy about."

"Like?" Ciaran prodded innocently.

"Like nothing you should be too fussed about." Remus smiled.

With a tiny sigh much like his mother's, Ciaran hopped off of the windowsill and curled up in Remus's lap. "Mummy doesn't like anyone, does she?"

"That's not true. She loves us both, and my parents, and..." Remus trailed off at Ciaran's disbelieving look. "OK, you're acting a bit like your mum. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing! I just don't think that Mummy likes anybody."

"Well, it's not true." Remus smiled. "And you can ask her when she gets back. But right now, we need to get something to eat, besides sweets. And then you need a bath."

"But I don't want a bath!" Ciaran whined.

Remus adopted a stern tone and said, "Ciaran, do you really want Mummy to fuss with you if you're not ready for bed when she gets back? Because I know she's going to be gone for a while."

"No..." Ciaran began sadly.

"All right, then." Remus said, his tone chipper once more. "Let's go see what's in the kitchen, shall we?"

Almost dejectedly, Ciaran hopped out of his father's lap and followed him to the kitchen. They ate in silence, Ciaran eating as slowly as he could. Finally, Remus ushered him to the bathroom for his bath.

Ciaran argued that he really didn't get dirty during the day, but Remus stood his ground.

"Ciaran, don't make me throw you in the tub." Remus said. "Now, go on. You don't give your mother this much strife, now do you?"

"No," Ciaran muttered.

"Now get your bath. And I'll let you stay up until your mother gets home. I promise."

He had not returned to the living room for more than a few minutes when the front door flew open and Gen stepped inside, shivering slightly from the night air. "He give you any trouble?" she asked softly.

"Not too much, no."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stay that long, I -- "

"It's quite understandable, Gen." Remus said with a tiny smile as she curled up on the couch next to him.

"You know, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm exhausted, Remus. Tell Ciaran good night for me, please?"

"Can do." Remus said, brushing a good night kiss against her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Got a few name ideas, but still looking if anyone is interested

Chapter 6

"Remus, could you please cut that light out? I would like to get at least a little bit of sleep tonight." Gen murmured, burying her face in her pillow to try to block out a little bit of the light.

"Sorry." Remus said sheepishly. He leaned over to cut the lamp off when their bedroom door creaked open and Ciaran scrambled up on the bed and in between them.

"Ciaran..." Remus began weakly.

But Ciaran looked pleadingly at his father. "Daddy, just for tonight?" he asked softly.

"Fine, just for tonight." Remus agreed. Hearing Gen's impatient noise, he asked, "What's wrong with just tonight, Gwendolyn?"

"Well," Gen began, sitting up and staring at him, "for one, you give in way too easily. And every night he does this it's 'just for tonight'. He needs to start sleeping in his own bed, no matter how scared he gets."

"But Mummy..." Ciaran began.

Gen let out irritable sigh and grabbed her pillow. "You know what? You two keep the bed. I'm getting on the couch."

Ciaran waited until he was sure she was in the living room before turning to his father. "Daddy..." he began. "What's the matter with Mummy? She gets all..." he paused, searching for the right word. But could not find it.

"You mother is bi-polar." Remus began softly, trying to figure out how to keep it in words Ciaran could understand. "So sometimes she can seem a little mad at you, but she really doesn't mean it. And it makes her change her moods. You know those times when one minute, she's happy, the next, she's either angry or upset? That's it."

Brushing aside Ciaran's shocked little protest, Remus continued with, "And she's right. You do need to start sleeping in your own bed."

"But -- !"

"I know you're scared and your worried, I was too. But your mother can't always be there to comfort you. And I know that's why you come in here at night." Remus managed a tiny smile and asked, "Why can't you be like that during the day, hmm?"

"What do you mean?" Ciaran demanded.

Grinning now, Remus said, "Well, you know. Seek comfort in your mother. She would really love it if you spent less time with me and a little bit more with her."

Ciaran nodded slowly, understanding what his father was implying. "Can we go check on her?" he asked, in a very tiny voice.

"Sure." Remus smiled.

Together, they got out of bed and crept to the living room.

"I'm not asleep, you know." Gen called with a tiny smile. "No reason to sneak around, unless you don't want me to know you're both still awake."

Frank hooted from her lap as Remus and Ciaran timidly entered the living room. He hooted again as Remus sat down next to her.

"I'd figure he'd be hunting right now." Remus muttered.

Frank stared at him, then hooted at Gen. "He didn't want to go outside." she shrugged. "So, I guess he wanted to keep me company, or something."

Ciaran sat down next to Remus, eying Frank warily. He wasn't too sure about his mother's owl. Frank had been rather mean to him on occasion. So, he figured that might have been why she was holding him; because she didn't want Remus or Ciaran near her.

Frank hooted once more and flew off, lighting on top of his cage. Ciaran took that as his cue to curl up in Gen's lap.

"Well, what's this about?" Gen asked with a tiny smile. She brushed Ciaran's hair out of his face and murmured, "You still look like your father. I don't get where everyone says you're starting to look like me."

"Oh, come now, Gen. His nose, for starters." Remus pointed out.

Gen shook her head. "I'd still rather he look like you."

Ciaran cocked his head in confusion. "Why?" he asked her.

"Because your father is very, very handsome, for starters." Gen giggled.

"But you're very pretty!" Ciaran argued.

"Well, thank you." Gen smiled. "But your father looks so much better. And, besides, you're already a miniature version of your father." She brushed his sandy hair out of his face once more and added, "And it is way past your bedtime. Have you decided where you want to sleep?"

"I want to stay with you." Ciaran whimpered, clinging tightly to her.

Gen turned to Remus, looking confused. 'What did you say to him?' she mouthed, astonished.

But Remus merely shook his head and said, "You heard him, Gwendolyn. He wants his mother. So are you coming back to bed or are you staying in here? No matter where it is, he's going to stay with you."

"Fine." Gen said with a tiny smile. She got to her feet and carried Ciaran back to their bedroom. He yawned and curled up closed to her.

"Now that's cute." Remus smiled, tossing Gen her pillow.

"What did you say to him?" she whispered.

"I'll tell you later. I promise." Remus whispered back. "Now what are you going to do about him constantly getting in the bed with us? Because he wants you when he does. Not me, you."

"I guess we can either let him stay with us until he goes to sleep and put him back in his bed, or one of us can stay in his room with him until he falls asleep." Gen murmured. She laughed and added, "Look at him. He's already asleep."

"Mm-hmm." Remus said with his own yawn. "Good night, Gwendolyn."

"Hang on, I want to know what you two said!" But Remus was also asleep.

"You two." Gen sighed. "What on earth am I going to do with you, hmm?" Shaking her head she snuggled up under the blankets, but found it rather difficult to go to sleep herself.


	7. Chapter 7

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: I think... I'm going to be murdered for this chapter. If anyone understands what's going on.

Chapter 7

Gen awoke the next morning with a cloud of sandy hair in her face. "Ciaran," she murmured softly. "Budge up a little bit, alright?"

Ciaran muttered faintly in his sleep, so Gen decided that she had best get up. She yawned and glanced around for Remus, who usually got up before she did. But it was rather early for HER to be up, so she figured he would probably still be asleep.

"Probably gone to check on his mother or something." Gen muttered with another yawn. She managed to get out of the bed without disturbing Ciaran, who was just about as light as sleeper as there ever was.

"Amazing." Gen giggled. She grabbed a fresh set of robes from her wardrobe and took a quick shower. After running a brush through her hair, she peeked back in her room to make sure Ciaran was still asleep. And he was.

"Maybe I'll get a tiny bit of Gen time today." she sighed, settling down at the table. 'Fat chance,' she thought, seeing an irritated owl sitting at the kitchen window, a letter in his beak.

"What do you want?" she demanded of the owl as she opened the window. The owl hooted and dropped the letter it was carrying. "Surely not one of us. Only mail we usually get is the paper."

The owl merely hooted once more and flew off. "Rude!" Gen muttered, picking up the letter and examining it.

It was addressed to Remus, with a hand that seemed somewhat familiar to her. "Dumbledore." she muttered after another moment. She thought of simply tearing it up, but she could not do that to Remus, so she merely tucked it away before making a quick breakfast of eggs, toast, and coffee for herself.

About halfway through her eggs, Ciaran padded into the kitchen, his hair tousled and he still looked half-asleep.

"Morning, sweetie." Gen murmured. "Want anything?"

Ciaran shook his head, but sat down next to her and began to study her, a somewhat confused expression on his face.

About around five minutes of that, Gen sighed softly and, trying not to show how annoyed with it she was, asked, "What? I'm not that interesting, am I?"

"No..." Ciaran began slowly.

"Well, what is it, then?" she asked, her tone sweet once more. She could not be too annoyed with him, especially since he looked so adorable then.

"Nothing." Ciaran muttered, looking down at the table.

"Aw, sweetie, you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, I'll try not to get mad." Gen said softly, brushing a light kiss on the top of his head as she carried her plate to the sink.

"Oh, forget the dishes right now." she muttered to herself. Turning to Ciaran, she added, "Go on. Go get dressed and check on your puffskein and make sure it's still alive. I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to."

Ciaran DID want to stay with her, but heading to his room to get dressed and check on his puffskein as Gen had said.

His puffskein was humming happily on his bedside table, and, after changing and running a brush through his hair, Ciaran spent a few minutes cuddling his puffskein, which he had neglected to do the day before.

It continued to hum as he carried it into the living room, where his mother had just been joined by his father. He was tempted for a moment to join them, but stopped and peered around the doorway.

His father looked very upset something and his mother was trying her best to comfort him.

" -- I know, Remus, but what can you do?" Ciaran heard her murmur as she smoothed Remus's hair from his face and brushed a light kiss against his cheek.

"Nothing, I suppose." Remus answered weakly, burying his face against her neck.

"Remus," Gen whispered softly. "I think your son wants you."

Remus glanced up and caught Ciaran peering around the door leading to the hall. He managed a tiny smile, which Ciaran hesitantly returned before slowly entering the living room and curling up between his parents.

"She said she wanted to see him, Gwen." Remus murmured, almost distractedly.

"I figured as much." Gen said softly. "But I don't know how he would take it." she said with a sigh.

Ciaran looked very confused now as he glanced from his mother to his father, feeling that he should not have interrupted this moment between them.

"That's what I was thinking." Remus said with his own sigh. "She said she wanted to see you again, as well."

Gen nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. "Do you want to go back?" she asked softly. "I'll understand. And I'm very sure Ciaran would as well, if you decide it best to tell him now."

Ciaran was now confused. But he still did not say anything.

"There's a small chance she could get better again..." Remus said slowly. "But I don't think so. My mother is getting on and..." he trailed off, unable to continue.

"Just go, Remus." Gen murmured, brushing another kiss to his cheek. "If you feel you should be with her, then be with her. It's completely understandable."

"Thanks." Remus muttered, returning her kiss. "I'll come get you both if..."

"Just go." Gen said with a tiny smile. "It'll give Ciaran and I the chance to bond and you to spend some more time with her."

"Thanks, Gen." Remus muttered again.

"Don't thank me." she said softly. "Just go, alright?"

Remus looked from her to Ciaran, who, still confused, managed to nod in agreement with his mother. Remus smiled faintly and ruffled Ciaran's hair before Disapparating.

"Well," Gen began softly, adopting a falsely cheerful tone. "It's just us today. What do you want to do?"

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Ciaran demanded of her, tears welling in his eyes.

"Don't worry about that right now." Gen whispered. "Just... try to figure out what we should do today."

"But --"

"But nothing." Gen sighed softly. "Your father will tell you whenever he feels the time is right." She brushed a light kiss on his forehead and murmured, "You have a fever, baby. Let's take it easy today, OK?"

"OK..." Ciaran muttered dejectedly.


	8. Chapter 8

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 8

By mid-afternoon, Ciaran's fever had gotten worse and so Gen had forced him to go lay down. "Mummy, I don't want to lay down." he murmured as she carried him to his bedroom. But other than that, he did not object. "Will you stay with me?" he asked her.

"I... sure." Gen murmured, sitting on the edge of bed. Immediately, he sat up and curled up next to her, his head in her lap. "Oh, Ciaran," she sighed, absently smoothing his hair. "You'll feel a lot better if you get some sleep. I promise."

"I know, Mummy." Ciaran murmured. "Mumm?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Did you and Daddy have a fight or something?" he asked, his lower lip trembling.

"Oh, Pumpkin, of course not." Gen whispered. "Why would you worry about that?" she asked him. Then, with a bit of a shock, she realized that the full moon was in a few nights. "Is that what you're worried about? The full moon?"

"Kind of." he whispered. He snuggled closer to her, and, with a sigh, she decided that he would probably be a bit happier sleeping on the couch.

"Come on." she murmured, picking him up and carrying him back to the living room.

And she had been right. He was nearly immediately asleep. She breathed a quick sigh of relief before curling up in Remus's favorite chair, feeling the need for a nap herself.

But she figured she needed to be awake, in case Ciaran needed her or Remus came back.

The next thing she knew, she was being gently shaken awake by Remus. "Oh, Remus, I'm sorry." she muttered. "I didn't mean to go to sleep."

"It's fine." he muttered with a tiny smile. "I take it Ciaran's not feeling too well right now?"

"No."

"You don't look too hot, either." he whispered, checking to see if she had a fever as well.

"How's your mum?" Gen asked, impatiently brushing his hand away.

Remus sighed softly and muttered, "She's asleep right now. Not really any change, but I guess no change is better than anything else, right?"

"Right." Gen looked from Ciaran to Remus and said, "Remus, he's a bit worried..." She quickly told him what Ciaran had said, and what she had thought it meant.

"Gen, it's normal for him to be worried." Remus said softly, trying his best to keep his tone comforting. "And about us? I think he worries about us as well. He's just trying not to show it. I don't think he wants anything to happen between us that could separate us. It would be hard for him to choose."

Gen managed a tiny smile and said, "Oh, he's definitely your son."

"What do you mean by that?" Remus asked, looking very put-off. "I thought -- "

"You were." Gen giggled. "And you still are the only one. I just meant, well, he's exactly like you, looks, personality..."

"I wouldn't say personality." Remus muttered.

"And the fact that you're both mummy's little boy." Gen said, continuing to giggle.

"Yeah..." Remus began slowly, glancing at Ciaran, who had opted against a blanket and was now snuggled up under his mother's cloak. "You've got that right."

"I'm sorry." Gen murmured. "I shouldn't have --"

"It's OK." he whispered. "You were right, though." he repeated. "He loves you, Gen. It's so sweet."

"Ah, he doesn't love me." Gen scoffed. "If you're right, and he does, he sure has one hell of a way to show it."

"Oh, Gen don't. He really does love you." Remus smiled. Ciaran stirred in his sleep, and settled back down without waking up. Remus took Gen's distraction as his cue to check to see if she had a fever as well. "Go lay down, Gwendolyn." he murmured.

"Remus, it's fine." Gen argued. "It's just a little fever, just a tiny headache..."

"Go on." Remus murmured. "I'll stay with him, He's fine, I promise. Just go get another nap, alright? I think you need one."

"And I think you need to stop being so bossy." Gen said, sticking her tongue out at him as she passed him. Grinning now, he pulled her into his lap.

"And you," he began, "need to stop being so stubborn." He brushed a light kiss against her cheek and carried her to their bedroom.

Gen rolled her eyes as he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. "Fine, you git." she laughed. "I'll take a nap. Happy now?"

"Very." he smiled. "Sleep tight, Gwendolyn." he called, reaching for the door.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, curling up under the blankets. "I'm only doing it because you asked me!" she shouted, grabbing his pillow and cuddling it.

"As long as you're napping, I could care less why!" Remus called back.

"You're a git!" she shouted. "But, dammit, I love you!"


	9. Chapter 9

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 9

Gen had somehow managed to sleep through the night, without being awoken by Remus or Ciaran. She sighed softly, and absently cuddled Remus's pillow. Until she was interrupted by a small somebody climbing onto the bed with her.

"Mummy?" Ciaran whispered softly. "Mummy, are you awake yet?"

"I am now." Gen said with a smile.

"You feel any better?" Ciaran asked worriedly. "Daddy said I got you sick, too. I'm sorry."

Gen giggled and said, "I feel much better, thank you. Where IS Daddy?"

"In the living room." Ciaran began softly. "With Grampy."

"Oh!" Gen was now fully awake, and wondering whether or not she should keep Ciaran in there with her. Finally, she decided, "Ciaran, stay in here with me, alright? Just for a little while."

"BUT!" Ciaran wanted to tell her they had mentioned her as well, but he quickly shut his mouth. "Yes, Mummy."

They did not have to wait very long for Remus to join them. "Oh, you're up?" he asked Gen, sitting on the edge of the bed. "My dad just left."

"Ciaran said he was here." Gen nodded.

"Did he?" Remus asked, looking at Ciaran with a smile. "He asked how you were feeling. And he asked..." Remus gave her a look that plainly said what he had asked.

Ciaran looked between them and said, "FINE! I don't WANT to know!" before hopping off the bed and leaving the room.

"Why would he ask that, Remus?" Gen asked softly, getting up and sitting next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her head on his arm.

"Probably because he's afraid of losing my mum. And with another grandchild, it might make it easier for him to handle with his attention on him, or her." Remus answered softly.

"But did you explain? I mean... our reasoning and...?"

"Yes, I did." Remus sighed. "And he said that's utter rubbish. He thinks we have no reason to be afraid of how Ciaran'll react or any of that."

"Did you tell him he's utter rubbish?" Gen asked, looking astonished.

"No, Gwendolyn, I'm not going to tell him that." Remus sighed. "But you're right. There's no way."

"Oh, Remus," Gen sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Why don't you just go sit your parents, hmm? Ciaran and I are fine. We can take care of ourselves."

"Actually, no." Remus said with a tiny smile. "You're both sick and, even though you act like you feel better, you sure don't look it. And my father said he would hate me if I didn't stay with you two. He'll come and let me know if anything changes. So you two have me all day."

"Well," Gen smiled faintly, "Well, I can't say I'm not happy having you here..."

"But?" Remus demanded with a smile. "You sort of wanted Ciaran all to yourself today, didn't you?"

"Well..."

Laughing, Remus said, "Oh, fine. I know when I'm not wanted, Gwendolyn." He let her go and made as though he were leaving. At the door he stopped and said, "It's so sweet, the way you've bonded with Ciaran. I don't think he even wants me around anymore."

"Not true!"

Remus merely shook his head and said, "Aw, Gwendolyn, you cannot tell me you aren't happy with that."

"I am." she whispered softly. "But Remus..."

"But nothing." he said, rejoining her on the bed. He brushed a light kiss on the top of her head and murmured, "He really loves your company, Gwendolyn. Did you realize how happy he was when you actually agreed to allow him to have a puffskein?"

"No." Gen shook her head. "He was hiding behind you."

"Well, he was far happier than when I told him he could have one."

Gen managed a tiny smile and said, "It kind of bothers me, though. I mean, lately he hasn't wanted to do with me. And now?" She paused, then whispered, "Remus, I don't mean to upset you, but what if --?"

"He doesn't." Remus said darkly. "Don't worry about him, Gwendolyn. He's not going to bother Ciaran. Or us."

"But Remus, how can you be so sure?" Gen whimpered.

"Gwendolyn, I promise." he murmured, pulling her into a gentle hug. "Dumbledore and the Ministry has also promised. So, there's reason to worry."

"But --!"

"But nothing. Just worry about bonding with your son."

However, there was a very loud shout from the living room. The two quickly headed to the living room, where Ciaran was yelling at Frank, who had a bit of familiar-looking custard-colored fur hanging from his beak. It seemed as though Gen's bonding with Ciaran was now entirely out of the question.


	10. Chapter 10

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Yush, I'm using John and Emily for his parents' names. Now I need names for her parents.

Chapter 10

"YOUR STUPID PIGEON ATE MY PUFFSKEIN!" Ciaran shouted, rounding on his mother. Gen clung to Remus's arm, helplessly.

"Ciaran," Remus began softly, shrugging Gen's grip away, "I'm sure it was an accident."

"She let him out because she hated my puffskein!" Ciaran sobbed, clinging tightly to his father.

"We'll get you a new one later, I promise." Remus murmured. To Gen, he asked, "Did you let out?"

"Remus, I didn't!" Gen said, biting her lower lip. "I would never! I didn't like the little fluff ball, but I wouldn't ever let Frank out to eat it!"

"Gen, you might not have latched his cage properly. The lock doesn't catch quite as easily as it used to."

"Remus, I didn't!" Gen shouted. "I triple checked the lock. It was as secure as it can get! And there's no way that bird can open the cage!"

Remus sighed faintly as he curled up on the couch with Ciaran. "Gwendolyn, I know you would never do it on purpose." he murmured. "But Gen, you've been sick. You were probably half-asleep when you latched the cage. You might haven't latched -- "

"I LATCHED THE DAMN CAGE, REMUS!" she shouted. "If I wanted the damn puff-ball dead, don't you think I would have thrown it outside and let the wild owls eat it?" Without waiting for an answer, she headed back to their bedroom and quickly changed. Sighing, she sank down on the bed, knowing full-well that she didn't want to be in the house all day. But she wanted someone to talk to.

Remus would be busy comforting Ciaran and calming him down long enough to go get him a new puffskein. How could he accuse her of letting Frank out? He knew how careful she'd been with latching his cage!

She shook her head, then paused. Of course! She could go visit his mother.

She turned her wand in to the pocket of her robes and timidly headed into the hall.

Ciaran had quieted down. She figured she could chance going out the front door.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked as she passed the couch. Ciaran was curled up in his lap, sniffling, but otherwise silent.

"To see your mother." Gen replied.

"Can I go?" Ciaran asked, forgetting his anger with her for a moment.

"No, you stay here." Gen said, blinking back tears. "I'll be back around lunchtime, hopefully." Gen murmured.

"Gwendolyn..." Remus began softly.

She ignored him and raced out the door, Disapparating at the end of the walk.

A few minutes later, she crept into the hospital room, and managed a tiny smile as she saw Remus's mother shaking her head as she read the paper. Upon hearing the door open, she glanced up and smiled back, tossed the paper aside and patted the chair next to her.

"Well, you look a lot better." Gen murmured, taking the seat she had offered.

"Oh, these Healers. They don't know what they're talking about half the time. I'm fine, don't worry about me." After a short pause, she said, "You look a hell of a lot worse than I feel. What's wrong?"

"Oh, just... Frank ate Ciaran's puffskein and Remus thinks I didn't properly latch his cage." Gen sniffled.

"I'm sure it was an accident." Emily murmured softly.

"I latched it." Gen whispered, blinking back tears. "I know I did. I don't know how he got out, but it wasn't my fault."

"But there's something else on your mind, too?" Emily asked faintly.

Gen nodded slowly and whispered, "I worry about them both so much. And I hate it!" The next thing she knew, she was curled up on the floor next to her bed, her head in Emily's lap, crying, but trying her damnedest to stifle her sobs.

"Oh, Gwendolyn, it's completely understandable," Emily murmured, brushing Gen's hair out of her eyes, knowing her reasoning for her little breakdown, having gone through the same thing herself. I felt the same way with Remus. That damn helpless feeling. You'll manage. Trust me, you're a lot more willing than I was back then. Besides, there have been advances. Though I think Ciaran is a bit young for the Wolfsbane potion. I'll look into it for you, if you want."

"Thanks," Gen sniffled, "but neither Remus or I were very good with potions. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"But that's it, though. You've got Remus, and he's been through this before. He'll help you. You're not going into this blindly, sweetie. "

"But right now -- "

"Forget right now. Just be there for them both. I don't care how mad they are with you. Trust me, they're going to want you the morning after. Especially if Ciaran has bonded with you like Remus says he has." She gave Gen a reassuring smile and added, "I'm always around if you need anything."

"But --"

"What did I tell you about these bloody Healers, hmm? Why don't you try to go set things right with your boys?"

Gen managed a tearful smile and said, "I'll try. Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 11

Any and all attempts Gen had made to make peace with Remus and Ciaran had failed, miserably. But that did not stop her from worrying as she stared out the window at the full moon settled above the house.

Emily had not yet been allowed out of the hospital, but John was watching her with interest from the couch. "Gwendolyn," he began softly, "it's not going to do you any good to worry about them."

"I know." she sighed miserably. "But I can't help it, no matter how mad the both of them are with me."

Much to her annoyance, John began to laugh. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, "but you remind me so much of Emily."

Gen managed a tiny smile, unsure of whether to accept that as a compliment. "I just wish she could be here." she murmured.

John managed an offended look and asked, "Oh, I take it you hate my company?"

"No, not at all. It's just... she knows how I'm feeling right now." With a weary sigh, Gen sank down on the window seat, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes fixed on the carpet. The effect made her look far younger than she was.

"It's no use worrying, Gwendolyn." John said again, this time getting to his feet and joining her by the window. For a moment, he wanted to hug her, but instead placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go to bed?" he asked softly.

"I can't." she murmured. "It's so hard trying to get to sleep."

"I swear, you and Emily are two of the same." He waited for amoment to get a response from her. Not getting one, he suggested getting her a drink.

She nodded in answer. Muttering a quick thanks as he handed her a glass of Firewhiskey, she sipped it slowly, watching John with interest.

"May I ask what's on your mind?" he asked, sipping his own glass.

"Hmm." she shrugged. "I was just marveling at the fact that it's very obvious you, Remus, and Ciaran are family."

"I favored my father as well." he shrugged. "I guess us Lupin men favor each other." Without getting an answer, he added, "Though Ciaran is starting to develop some of your features, mainly your nose and the line of your jaw. I think he's going to wind up breaking that chain."

"I doubt it. He's Remus, completely made over."

"Oh, come on, Gwendolyn, don't sound so depressed." John murmured. "Besides, Ciaran's got your personality."

Gen merely shook her head, saying nothing. John managed a tiny smile as he patted her arm reassuringly.

"Why don't you get to bed, kid?" he asked softly.

"Don't call me kid." she said sternly. "I might be younger than you, OLD MAN, but I'm older than your son."

"Now that is what I wanted to hear." John said with a smile. "Now lay down on the couch and try to catch a little nap." It was not a suggestion.

"Fine!" Gen laughed. She sighed softly as she stretched out on the couch, her hair falling in her face. "Were you like this with Emily, too?"

"I was." He headed down to the hall to their bedroom and grabbed the topmost blanket, carried it back back to the living room and carefully spread it over her.

"Thanks." she murmured softly, snuggling up under the blanket. "I wish my father had been more like you."

"Hard to get to sleep, huh?" he asked as, a moment later, her breathing became softer. He headed into the kitchen, settling down at the table, and startling Frank. Frank hooted loudly at his intrusion and flapped his wings as hard as he could.

"Oh, shut up, you bloody bird." John muttered. He knew that Gen had bought Frank a new cage and moved him the kitchen because it was easier for her to open the back door and let him fly out of it instead of constantly reminding herself to check and recheck to make sure all the windows were locked after letting him in and out of the house.

He also knew Ciaran had gotten a new puffskein and it was kept safely in his room at all times.

John decided it would be best to stay up the entire night, to make sure Gwendolyn was all right. He did not want her to be by herself. And neither did Emily, which was the reason she had sent him there in the first place.

A few moments later, he was sipping a cup of coffee, his mind wandering. But Frank immediately brought him back to reality by clicking his beak and rubbing it against the cage. Annoyed, John got up and opened the back door before opening Frank's cage. Frank's wings clipped his arm as he flew out the open door.

"Same to you." John muttered, rubbing his arm and re-locking the door. He peered around into the living room, but Gen was still fast asleep.

Remus had once commented on how quickly she woke up if she felt Ciaran lightly crawling on the bed. But apparently loud noises from angry owls didn't wake her. She just sighed softly in her sleep.

By the time the sun peaked through the windows, Gen was still asleep. And John had nodded off at the table, his head resting on his arms. Neither of them heard the soft click of the front door as Remus opened it, carrying Ciaran, who was whimpering softly and clinging tightly to him. "It's all right, just don't wake Mummy up." Remus whispered softly.

But Gen was now awake. "Oh, Remus." she whispered softly, brushing a light kiss to his cheek. "You look so tired." Taking Ciaran from him, she added, "Your father stayed with me last night. I think he's asleep in the kitchen."

As Remus headed into the kitchen, Gen sank back down on the couch. Ciaran clung tightly to her and, his voice breaking, said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. And I'm sorry I called Frank a pigeon."

"It's OK, baby." she murmured, laying him down where she had been sleeping. "You just go to sleep, alright? We'll take later, but right now, I'm sure you're exhausted."

"What's exhausted?" Ciaran asked with a yawn.

"Tired."

"Oh." he murmured, curling up in a tiny little ball."I love you, Mummy." he whispered, before falling asleep.

"I love you, too." she sighed, smoothing his hair out of his face and brushing a light kiss against his forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

A Year in the Life of a Young Werewolf

Note: I know, I updated this yesterday. Well, I felt like updating again, so sue me. No, wait! Don't! I just won a Chi plushie on eBay! No sue-y!

Chapter 12

After a quick word with his father, who left to get to bed, saying that the table was not a very nice place to sleep at, Remus rejoined Gen by the couch, were she was absently brushing Ciaran's hair out of his face as he slept. "Gwendolyn," Remus began softly, cupping her chin in his hands and gently tilting her head towards him. "My father told me what you said."

"What did I say?" she asked coolly.

"Gwendolyn," he sighed, "don't be that way. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to upset you when I sided with Ciaran."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"Gen, he told me how you said you worry about us. You shouldn't. You know I can handle anything that might happen to him."

"Anything?" she demanded, getting to her feet and pulling away from his touch. "If you could handle ANYTHING, then answer me something. Why was he bitten in the first place?"

"Gen, I have apologized for that several times." Remus, at least, was trying to keep his voice down. He glanced at Ciaran, who was still asleep, before grabbing Gen's hand and leading her into the kitchen. "I don't understand why you're so mad with me. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry."

She scowled at him, her arms crossed over her chest, tears glittering in her eyes. "Remus, dammit, I don't want to be angry with you. I hate being angry with you."

"Then why are you now?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. I guess because I'm jealous of the time you get to spend with Ciaran." She sighed softly and turned to head back to the living room, but Remus grabbed her arm and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"I love you, Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore." he murmured.

Giggling, she said, "And I love you, too, Remus John Lupin." After a moment a silence, she added, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to get irritated with you, I just -- "

"I know." he smiled. "You can't help it. But Gwendolyn, maybe we should look into some kind of medication for that."

"You know I don't want to take any medication." she protested, tears filling her eyes once more.

Remus began to answer her, but there was a faint "Mummy" from the living room. "Someone's being paged." Grinning, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, the two of them made their way to the living room.

"Mummy's right here, pumpkin." She bent to pick him up, and, sighing faintly, he snuggled as close to her as he could, watching his father, his eyes a bit cloudy with sleep.

"Am I interesting?" Remus asked him. "I didn't think I was."

Ciaran yawned and looked at Gen. "Is Daddy interesting?" he asked, sounding very sleepy as well.

"Hmm... I suppose he is, sometimes." Gen answered, a smile playing at her lips.

"Just sometimes?" Remus asked, looking hurt. "Well, fine, Gwendolyn. Be that way. I'm going to get a little nap."

"Well, fine, go to bed." Gen said sweetly. "Ciaran and I'll be sure to wake you up in about five minutes."

"Not five minutes. Give me a little longer." he said, brushing a kiss against her cheek and on the top of Ciaran's head.

"OK, six minutes!" Gen giggled.

She sank down onto the couch with Ciaran still clinging to her. He yawned and murmured, "Mummy, why do you love Daddy?"

Gen was a bit startled by that question, but softly answered with, "Ciaran, sweetie, I love your father for so many reasons. None of which you should worry about right now. All you need to worry about is the fact that I do love your father, very, very much."

"OK,." Ciaran sighed, feeling very dejected that that was her answer.

"Why are you so worried about that, sweetheart?"

"Because, you sometimes yell at him." he said, his eyes glittering with tears.

"Oh, pumpkin, I don't mean it. And he knows that. He understands that." With a small smile, she added, "And I've told you, don't worry about it."

But, a few hours later, when Remus awoke, the two of them were far more quieter than normal. "OK, what happened while I was asleep?" Remus asked, looking from Ciaran to Gen and back again. Gently, he picked Ciaran up and sat down next to Gen. "Gwendolyn?"

"Hmm?"

"What's on your mind, love?"

"Nothing." she whispered. Leaning against him, she sighed softly.

"Elizabeth," he began sternly, "what is it?"

"Lizzy-beth?" Ciaran asked, looking from his father to his mother.

Laughing, Remus said, "Elizabeth is Mummy's middle name. And, sometimes, she hates it when I use her middle name."

"What's your middle name?" Ciaran asked, sounding very interested.

"John." Remus answered.

"And mine?"

"John." Gen said softly.

"So... we've got the same middle name?" When Remus nodded, Ciaran paused, then asked, "If I get a little sister, will she have Mummy's middle name?"

Recovering quickly, Remus said, "Well, maybe, Ciaran. But I wouldn't get my hopes up for a little sister."

"Why?" Ciaran asked, pouting. "I want a little sister, 'specially if she gets Mummy's middle name."

"Ciaran, it – it's not as easy as you want to believe." Remus said softly. Beside him, he heard Gen's soft sob and wrapped his arm around her waist, burying his face in her hair in a gesture that he hoped meant that he knew how she was feeling.

"Well, why isn't it easy?" Ciaran demanded. He apparently had not heard his mother's sob.

"Because it's not, Ciaran. It takes time and... and you shouldn't be worrying about it." Remus said, his attention more on Gen than on his son. "And I don't think Mummy's up to it right now." he added softly.

Ciaran's attention was now on his mother as well. "Why not, Mummy?" he asked, crawling into her lap. "Don't you want -- ?"

"I do," Gen said quickly, "but I don't think I'm up to it, pumpkin."

Ciaran wanted to continue questioning her, but Remus quickly said, "You heard your mother. I think you'd best leave it for now. Go check on your puffskein, I know you haven't today."

As Ciaran, grumbling to himself, padded down the hall, Remus turned to Gen, who was biting her lip, trying to keep herself from crying. "Gwendolyn?" he asked softly.

"You heard him." she whispered. "You've now got no reason not to ask me for a daughter."


	13. Chapter 13

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Oh, I just LOVE updating this! Can't you tell? OH! I picked out her parents' names. But you can't find out until I update 'Family Feud' tomorrow.

Chapter 13

"Actually," Remus whispered, taking her hand in his, "I have a perfectly good reason for not asking you for a daughter, even though I would love to have one."

"What's that?" Gen asked hesitantly, sounding almost as though she did not believe him.

"I have your health and your well-being in mind." With a tiny chuckle, he added, "I think I'm the only person who realizes how small your hips are, and no time soon will I forget Lily pulling me aside telling me how much trouble you had giving birth. So I'm not going to ask you for another child. Unless you really want it."

Gen glanced at him, trying to make sure he was being completely honest with her. "I do want another one, but -- "

"That's where it ends." he murmured, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "If you continue that sentence with a 'but', that's my answer."

She smiled and flung her arms around her neck. "Oh, Remus, I love you." she murmured, her face pressed against his chest.

"I love you, too." he whispered, brushing a kiss atop her head.

They did not speak of the thought of another child the rest of the day. That night, as Remus laid in the bed he shared with Gen, idly thumbing through a book he had hoped to finish months ago as Gen gave Ciaran his bath, his mind wandered again to the thought.

'I can't do that to her,' he thought, shaking his head, 'no matter how much I want a daughter.'

He was snapped back to reality by Gen's soft voice as she said, "Let's go give Daddy a hug and tell him good night, sweetie."

She carried Ciaran into their bedroom, his hair still damp, and his pajamas a bit too big for him, and tossed him onto the bed. Remus grinned at the sight of her robes. It was apparent to him that Ciaran must have thought she needed a bath as well.

"'Night, Daddy." Ciaran murmured, giving Remus a hug, tempted to remain in their bed instead of going to his own.

"It's a little early." Remus murmured, glancing at Gen.

"Remus, he's exhausted." she whispered.

"He slept most of the day." Remus pointed out, laughing as Ciaran curled up on his chest and stuck his tongue out at Gen.

"Remus, we're all tired. I don't care if it is a bit early, I want to go to bed. And I can't if he's awake." She sat down next to Remus as watched her son looking at his father, silently pleading with him.

"Gen, I'll stay up with him, just for another half hour, at least."

"Fine." He heard the bitterness in her voice as she grabbed her own pajamas and headed into the small bathroom in their bedroom to change.

"What's the matter with Mummy?" Ciaran asked softly, ending with a yawn.

"I think she wants to talk to me." Remus answered. "And I think she wants to make sure a little someone name Ciaran is sound asleep when she does." He ruffled his son's hair and grinned at him.

Ciaran grinned back and asked, "Daddy, can I sleep in here tonight?"

"I don't know." Remus answered. "Maybe it would best if you slept in your own bed, hmm?"

"Oh, Remus, let him sleep in here if he wants to." Gen said as she headed out of their room to take her robes to their laundry room. She had planned on doing some washing in the morning, anyway.

Ciaran smiled at Remus, but his smiled quickly vanished as Remus placed him on the bed and told him to stay right there, he would be right back.

"Gwen?" he called, heading into the laundry room. "Anything wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's obvious it's not nothing." Remus murmured, pulling her into a gentle hug. "If you don't want to tell me, though, I'll understand."

Blinking back tears, she answered, "It's just not been a good day, Remus. You suggested medication, knowing I hate it, Ciaran, well, you know. You made a very strong point to me earlier. And right now, I'm just really tired and I want to go bed."

"What do you mean I made a point?" he asked softly.

"When you were talking about you reasoning for not asking me for a daughter." she sighed. Suddenly, she made to push him away and said, "Please, I just want to go to bed."

He followed her down the hall, and, as they reached their bedroom, whispered, "Are you sure it's all right for Ciaran to sleep with us?"

"I don't care." she whimpered.

Even Ciaran noticed the tension between to two of them. And he did not argue as Remus suggested he sleep in his own bed. He gave Gen a quick hug before taking Remus's hand and followed him to his bedroom.

He returned a few minutes later and crawled into the bed with her. "He's fast asleep. You were right, he was exhausted. Poor kid." Not getting a response from her he sighed and said, "Oh, come here, Gwendolyn."

"Remus, I don't want to -- "

"I'm not going to," he whispered, tossing his arm protectively around her. "I just wanted to hold you, if that's all right with you."

"It doesn't matter to me." she sighed sadly.

"Then come here." He rested his back against the headboard of their bed and pull her closer. With a faint sigh, she snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his chest. "Gen," he began, idly running a hand through her hair, "Gen, what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't care." she sighed sadly.

"Well, I do." he murmured. "And I would love to know what's on your mind. I hate to say it, Gwendolyn, but you keep this up, we're going to have to put you on medication."

"I don't want it!" she burst out, pulling away from him as though he had hurt her. "How could you even... you know I..." she shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I know you don't want to take any," he began quickly, "but Gen it would be best --"

"Don't even." she said quickly, flopping down on her side of the bed and drawing the blankets around herself. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I was just trying to help." He was shocked to hear his own voice break.

"Well, I don't want your help!" she spat, grabbing a blanket and her pillow and heading into the living room. In her haste and anger, she did not notice Ciaran as he lurked by the door, his eyes round and startled.


	14. Chapter 14

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 14

"Ciaran," Remus said faintly, getting out of bed and timidly heading over to his son. He carefully picked up Ciaran and murmured, "You should be asleep."

"I heard Mummy yelling." Ciaran whispered, burying his face against Remus's chest.

"Mummy's not in a very good mood tonight." Remus agreed, carrying Ciaran back to the bed and sitting down with him. "But you should be in bed." he repeated. However, he sat Ciaran down on the bed and grinned at him, a forced grin, but a grin nonetheless. "Why don't you stay in here with me tonight?"

"Can't we go check on Mummy?" Ciaran asked, his brown eyes filling with tears.

"I think it's best if we leave Mummy alone for a little while." Remus murmured, brushing Ciaran's hair out of his eyes. Everyone was always marveling over the fact that Ciaran looked just like him. But he could spot some of her features in him. And the fact that his hair was always falling in his eyes just as hers did.

"But -- "

"Ciaran, she nearly knocked you down a little while ago. I know she didn't mean it, but it's best if we leave her alone."

"OK," Ciaran sighed, curled up on her side of the bed. He was asleep within minutes.

But an hour later, Remus was still awake. With a tiny sigh, he got out of the bed without disturbing Ciaran. He quietly stole into the living room. Gen, too, was fast asleep. 'Gwendolyn,' he thought, shaking his head. 'This isn't good for you.'

As he watched, she sighed faintly in her sleep, snuggling up against her pillow, a soft smile playing at her lips. "Now why can't you be like this all the time?" he asked from the doorway.

He silently headed back to their bedroom, but found he could not sleep.

After a very restless night, Remus and Ciaran padded into the kitchen early the next morning, but Gen was already awake. And she wasn't too happy to see them. With a frown, she plate in the sink and headed back into the living room without a word to either of them.

Ciaran whimpered softly and clung tightly to Remus, who softly told him to stay right now before heading into the living room. "You can do this to me all you want, Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore, but leave our son out of this. He's done nothing to deserve your scorn."

Instead of answering him, she merely handed him a letter a large barn owl had just delivered for him.

"Gwendolyn..." he began, his voice pleading. His first thought was to ignore the letter, but upon noticing his father's handwriting, he timidly tore it open, hoping for anything but bad news.

"My mother's home." he muttered after reading the letter quickly. "If you want to go see her." he added.

"No," she spat. "Take Ciaran to go see her."

"Well, at least you're talking to me." he sighed, heading into the kitchen. "Hurry up and decide what you want for breakfast." Remus began, sitting down next to Ciaran. "We're going to go see Gran and Grampy."

"I don't want breakfast." Ciaran said sadly.

Remus silently nodded and led Ciaran back to his bedroom, to get him dressed. Remus headed to his bedroom while Ciaran was preoccupied with his puffskein and quickly changed.

"Ready?" he asked, outside Ciaran's bedroom door. Ciaran nodded, grabbing his puffskein and racing to keep up with Remus as he headed down the hall.

"Gwen, we're going to see my parents." he called as he passed her.

She looked indifferent, but bent and brushed a light kiss atop Ciaran's head. "Be good." she told him sternly.

"I will." Ciaran said softly.

His father was quick to question Gen's absence when Remus and Ciaran arrived at the house he had shared with Emily for years. "You two have a little spat?" he asked, his eyebrows meeting in confusion.

Emily soon joined them, happily picking up Ciaran, but her smile quickly vanished as she saw the look on Remus's face. "What happened?" she asked softly, placing her hand comfortingly on Remus's arm.

He waited until they were all settled in the living room, he and his mother on the couch, John in the nearby recliner, Ciaran and the puffskein in his lap. He quickly explained what had happened between him and Gen the night before, his eyes fixed on the carpet.

"Remus..." Emily began softly. "Remus, don't feel so bad. You were just looking out for her."

"I know, and she knows. And she also knows I would never suggest her take any form of medication without having a reason behind it. She hasn't had these bouts of depression for ages. In fact, it hasn't really been so bad until Ciaran was bitten."

"If you think she needs it, then she needs it." John said softly. Ciaran glared sternly at him, a near mimic of his mother when she was stern with him, but the adults seemed to be ignoring him.

"Why don't you go try to talk to her, Remus?" Emily suggested. "Your father and I can watch Ciaran."

"No!" Ciarans shouted from John's lap. He had not meant to be that loud, but they were finally paying attention to him.

"Why not?" Remus asked him.

"Because they're saying bad things about my mummy. And you are, too."

"Ciaran, I am not." Remus said softly.

"I don't think Mummy would be too happy about this." Ciaran said, his eyes filling with tears once more. "I thought you loved Mummy."

Remus went to reach for his son, but Ciaran pulled away. "Take me home." he said softly.

"Ciaran, I don't..." Remus trailed off with a sigh. "You're also stubborn like your mother." he muttered.

"Remus, I think it would be best if you took him home." Emily sighed. "Or I'll do it, if you don't want to go."

"Emily, no, you just got out of the hospital." John said sternly. "I'll take him."

"No!" Ciaran shouted again. "I don't like you! You're mean!" He quickly scrambled out of John's lap and curled up on the couch next to Emily.

"Kid really loves his mother, doesn't it?" John asked, torn between amusement and confusion.

"Yes, he does." Remus sighed. "And I do, too. But I just don't know what I'm going to do with her right now."

"The only thing you can do is try to talk to her." Emily murmured, sighing softly as Ciaran curled up next to her, eying John warily. "Try to get her to understand that you're just looking out for her. Please, go try to talk it out with her."

she glanced up as there was a knock at the door.

"Hmm, probably Gwendolyn." she said, getting to her feet and heading to the front door, Ciaran right behind her.

And she was right. "Gwendolyn, we were just talking about you." she said with a small smile.

Gen bent and picked up her son and said, "Well, I really don't want to talk right now. I wanted to take my son home, unless you think I'm an unfit mother?"

"No, of course not!" Emily began hurriedly. "But, ah, can't you allow him to stay here for a little while longer? I wanted to have a word with you, just the two of us."

Gen looked at Ciaran, who was blinking back tears and sighed. "If you really must." she said.


	15. Chapter 15

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: I was going to update Bitterest of Enemies today, and I might still get around to it, but I had one hell of a nightmare last night, one of those that seem real, and I hope this'll calm me down.

Chapter 15

Ciaran put up a bit of an argument as he rejoined John and Remus in the living room while Emily headed outside with his mother.

"Come here, little guy." Remus called, but Ciaran ignored it. He hated his father right then. Sure, he wasn't that much of a mother's boy, but how could he talk like that about her?

Instead, he took his puffskein and sank down at the opposite end of the couch, his gaze resting outside the window, hoping Gen would soon rejoin them.

But there was something else, too, that his father had said. His mother hadn't started acting like this until he was bitten. So it was his fault. He heaved a heavy sigh that caused both men to stare him.

"What's the matter?" his father asked softly.

Ciaran ignored him.

It seemed like hours passed before his mother and Emily rejoined them. His mother was visibly upset and he raced over to her, wrapping his arms around her legs and looking up expectantly.

With a small smile, she picked him up and buried her against his sandy hair as his grandmother said, "Remus, Gwendolyn has agreed to talk this out with you. So you and her are going out and you're talking about this, no 'buts' from you, I've had plenty from her just now. Your father and I'll be glad to watch Ciaran. At your house, if he'd like."

Remus was a bit surprised by his mother's take-charge attitude, but appreciated it all the same. "Thanks." he muttered.

Emily did not really wish to take Ciaran from Gen, but she did and murmured, "Gwendolyn, please don't be too rough with Remus. He's just worried about you. And so are the rest of us. Even this little guy."

Gen did not answer her. The four of them quickly Disapprated, with Emily still holding Ciaran, and arrived at the house she shared with Remus.

Remus quickly led her outside and asked, "Diagon Alley? Hogsmeade?"

"I don't care." she sighed sadly. He gently took her hand and the two of the Disapparated once more.

Back inside, Ciaran was very wary of John and Emily. Sure, he loved his grandparents, but he was unsure of them now. He carried his puffskein back to his room to keep it out of Frank's sight.

"He's mad with us, isn't he, John?" Emily asked softly.

"More with me than you, Em." John answered. "You think we should try to talk to him?"

"I'll do it."

"Ever the peacemaker." John murmured, brushing a light kiss on the top of her head before she timidly headed down the hall to talk to Ciaran.

He was curled up on his bed, the puffskein humming happily beside him.

"Hey," Emily began softly, "you love that little thing, don't you?" Not getting an answer, she frowned faintly and said, "Your father had one when he was your age. We had to make him get rid of it, though."

Ignoring her soft tone, Ciaran asked, "What's wrong with my mum?"

Emily hesitated, wanting to sit next to him and comfort him, but she knew he would not allow her to do so. Instead, she began softly, "Your father said he told me that he had told you she's bi-polar." Ciaran nodded, his eyes still on his puffskein. "Lately, though, she's been rather upset, you've noticed that. And your father is very worried about her..."

"And she doesn't want him to be." Ciaran finished.

"Exactly." Emily smiled. "Don't miss anything, do you?"

"Can't when she's shouting at him." Ciaran said softly. "He wants her to take medicine, and she doesn't. And I don't blame her. I don't like medicine, either. Most of it is icky."

"But most of it is also good for you." Emily said softly. "And I think your father is right. Your mother needs it. If not for herself, or for your father, she should take it for you, don't you think?"

"No," Ciaran said, his jaw set as her glared at her. "If she doesn't like it, she shouldn't have to take it. Besides, she's not sick. It's not good for you if you're not sick."

"Ciaran, your mother is sick, it's just not a cold kind of thing. The medicine your father wants her to take will help with her mood, and it'll calm her down a lot. It'll keep her from lashing out at your and your father."

"I'm used to it." he whispered softly. Not wanting to hear Emily's soft, comforting tone anymore, he asked, "When are they getting back?"

"I don't know." Emily sighed. "It depends on how long it's going to take for your father to try to get through to her." When Ciaran didn't answer her, she decided to ask a question of her own. "Are you mad with me and Grampy?"

"Yes." Ciaran answered. "It's very mean of you to talk about people like that."

"Ciaran, we're just worried about her." But Emily realized there was no getting through to him. Shaking her head, she headed back into the living room.

"Didn't go so well?" John asked sympathetically.

"Not like I wanted, no." Emily sighed softly, sinking down on the couch. Her gaze fell on the clock and she murmured, "It's getting close to lunchtime, John. Do you want anything?"

"Not unless you're up to invading Gwendolyn's liquor." John laughed. Catching his wife's stern glare, he added, "Em, I had a big breakfast. I'm not hungry but I sure could go with a drink."

Ciaran quickly joined them in the kitchen. He was very hungry, having skipped breakfast, and he knew Gran was a very good cook. He nodded in answer when she asked if he was hungry.

A half hour after the table was cleared, and a now very full Ciaran headed to his room for a nap, Gen and Remus came back, Remus with a tiny smile playing at his lips. Gen, however, headed to Ciaran's room, not wanting to hear him talk to his parents.

"She agreed to try it." he told his parents. "It took awhile, but I think I finally managed to get through to her."

"That's great." his mother said softly. "I'm glad she's going to try it, at least."

"How did you do it?" his father asked.

"I pointed out that it would be best for all of us, especially Ciaran, if she tried it." Remus said softly. "She still didn't want to, but you know she'll do it for her son."

"Well, if you don't want us around anymore..." his father began with a grin. "Your mother and I can go."

"I'd liked to have Gwendolyn and Ciaran to myself for a little bit." Remus smiled. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Emily said, giving her son a quick hug. "If you ever want to go out with Gwendolyn, you know your father and I would be very happy to stay with him."

"Thanks." Remus muttered again. "I think it would do her some good. How about tomorrow night? Unless you have plans?"

"No, we'll be here tomorrow night."


	16. Chapter 16

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Ah, screw it, no one reads it anymore anyway. I'll do it tomorrow.

Chapter 16

Ciaran sat on the bathroom counter, watching as his mother curled her hair around her wand. Whenever she'd uncurl it, her hair was magically set in beautiful spiral curls. "Mum?" he asked softly, watching as she took another strand of her hair and began to wrap it around her wand.

"Yes, pumpkin?" she asked, her tone light and soft, but a hint of sadness in it as well.

"Please don't go tonight." he pleaded.

She set her wand down next to him, her hair finished, and ruffled his hair. "Oh, sweetie, I don't want to go, either."

"Then stay!" he whimpered.

"I can't. Daddy wants me to go. He says I don't get out much anymore. And I suppose he's right."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Decent, Gwen?" came Remus's amused voice.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before." Rolling her eyes she opened the door and asked, "Why wouldn't I be around our son?"

"I hate when you curl your hair." he said sadly. "But I love that color on you." he added, catching sight of her aquamarine robes.

"Well, I love my hair curled, and so does your son. Two against one, Remus." she said, pulling away from his kiss.

"Fine." Remus sighed. "Here." He handed her a small bag that she knew contained her medication. "Amazing, Muggles are ahead of us for once."

She scowled at him, very tempted to slam the bathroom door in his face, but chose not to. Instead, she took the medicine out of the bag, staring at it with contempt.

"Going to take one now?" Remus asked, his tone somewhat hopeful.

"No, it says it might make me drowsy." she said, her voice pained. Ignoring both Ciaran and Remus, who were eying her with concern, she placed the small bottle in the medicine cabinet, trying to find some way to get out of taking it.

A faint knock at the front door broke their silence. "My parents." he muttered, heading down the hall.

"Mummy?" Ciaran began softly.

She managed a faint smile, blinking back tears. "Go with Daddy." she murmured. "I'm almost finished."

With a small frown, Ciaran hopped off the counter and raced down the hall. Gen sighed softly and reached for the ever-present bottle of lilac perfume. 'No," she decided. 'Remus doesn't deserve it.'

She smoothed down the front of her robes, studied herself quickly in the mirror, decided she was finished, and headed down the hall. And wincing at Emily's approval with her outfit.

"Oh, you look so lovely, Gwendolyn." she sighed.

"Doesn't she, though?" Remus smiled.

Gen's attention was on her son, who she scooped up and brushed a kiss on his cheek. "I'd rather you be my date." she giggled. "But you're not. Instead, stuffy old Daddy is. So you behave yourself, alright? No fussing when Gran gives you your bath, no fussing if we're home late, and you'd better be in bed when we get home."

"Yes, Mummy." he said with a sigh.

"And not our bed, either." Remus added with a smile.

Ciaran looked at Gen, who nodded in agreement with his father. "Yes, Daddy." he said with another sigh.

"Oh, go on, you two." Emily smiled. "He'll be fine. And he'll be in bed before you two get back. I promise."

After Gen and Remus left, Ciaran yawned and, hesitantly, he curled up in John's lap. "I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" John asked with a smile.

"No." Ciaran said softly. "I'm not mad anymore."

"I think Mummy had something to do with it." John mouthed to Emily, who smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

Ciaran gave his grandparents no trouble at all, taking his bath and heading to bed like a good boy. However, once in his bed, he could not get to sleep. Even though the only sound he heard was the faint chirp of crickets outside his window.

Mummy always checked his window. Always. No matter whether or not it had been opened.

He was just getting up to tell Gran to check his window, when he heard his parents arrive. He just did make it into the bed when he heard his mother's soft voice. "Ciaran, I know you're awake, love. What's the matter?"

"Gran didn't check my window." he said softly.

He watched as she headed over to the window and check the lock. "Better?" she asked softly.

"Better." he smiled. He silently hoped she would stay a little while longer. And he was glad when she curled up on the floor next to his bed. "Did you have fun, Mummy?"

"Not really." Gen sighed.

It was very obvious to him that there was something on her mind. "Mummy?" he began, his tone curious.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Something your father said." she murmured.

"Liiiike...?" Ciaran asked, sitting down on the floor next to her, his feet stretched out in front of him.

"Like nothing a little boy should worry about." Gen answered with a tiny smile.

"What shouldn't a little boy worry about?" Remus was grinning at the two of them from the door. "I thought little boys were supposed to be in bed by now. Or am I wrong?"

"Why don't you go to bed?" Gen spat, her tone immediately darkening.

"Why don't you go your medicine?" Remus asked, his tone still somewhat joyful. But there was also a hint of anger in it. It was somewhere between teasing and demanding.

"Why don't you piss off?" Gen asked, getting to her feet and glaring at him. "I would like to spend a little time with my son without being under the influence of your damn medication."

"Gwendolyn, please, I just meant -- "

"You just meant that you didn't want me to have a tiny bit of normalcy, now that that stupid medicine's arrived."

"Gen, I just asked you to take it because I'm worried about you." he sighed. He looked at Ciaran, who was on his bed, eying them like a spectator at a tennis match. He knew who Ciaran would side with. "And I love you."

"Sometimes I doubt that." she said, shaking her head. When he opened his mouth to protest, she continued, "You've done nothing to prove it to me. Not a damn thing. And the fact that you still use my maiden name! My last name's Lupin now, you KNOW that. Or did the wedding not mean anything to you?"

"It meant everything to me." he whispered. He sighed softly, stuck his hands in his pockets and murmured, "I'm going to bed, Gwen."

His mother glared at him, obviously not done with whatever she was yelling. Ciaran hopped off his bed and tugged at her robes. "Mummy, please don't leave."

"I'm not going to leave." she whispered. She curled up with him on the floor once more, happy to have someone who didn't think she needed to be drugged up. However, she couldn't shake the feel that that wasn't going to be her last fight with Remus.


	17. Chapter 17

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 17

Ciaran slept until lunchtime. He was a bit surprised his mother had let him sleep so late. Usually she made sure he was up right after she woke up. So, that meant she was probably still asleep as well.

He found her in the kitchen, absently sipping a cup of tea, still in her robe and pajamas. "So you finally got up, did you?" she asked with a tiny smile as he pulled out the chair next to her and climbed into it.

"I did." Ciaran answered. "Mummy, I thought you don't like tea?"

"I don't." she said, still smiling faintly.

"Then why are you drinking it?" he asked innocently.

"Hmm. I'm not really too sure, but, hey it's something to drink, right?" With a giggle, she tousled his hair even more and headed to her room to change.

Right after he heard the faint click that meant his mother had shut the bedroom door, he heard the back door unlock and his father stepped into the kitchen, smiling faintly at the sight of Ciaran at the table.

"Your mother finally get you up?" he asked, sitting down next to Ciaran.

"No, I got up on my own."

"Figures." Remus muttered. Catching his son's confused expression, he smiled once more and said, "She stayed in there all night with you, said you didn't get much sleep last night. No wonder she let you sleep."

Ciaran nodded, watching Remus, still looking rather confused.

His mother rejoined them before Ciaran had the chance to say anything. "Want to go to Diagon Alley with me?" she asked, brushing a kiss on the top of Ciaran's head.

"Gwendolyn, it looks like it's about to storm. Maybe you should stay home today." Remus said softly.

Ciaran nodded in agreement with Remus, feeling a bit bad as he did so. He didn't like it when his parents argued. And he didn't like taking sides.

"Fine." Gen murmured, heading out the kitchen once more, pausing only when Remus asked if she had taken her medicine that morning.

"Yes, Mo-_ther_." she spat, heading into the living room.

Ciaran turned to his father, looking a bit angry with him. "Don't YOU start." Remus muttered, getting to his feet. "Go get dressed and we can go see Gran if you want."

"I want to stay with Mummy." was Ciaran's answer as he headed back to his room.

Remus had been right. By late afternoon, the sky had darkened and fat raindrops were splattering on the window.

Gen had stretched out on the couch and Ciaran had stretched out on her stomach. Remus, watching them from behind the paper, started to laugh as the two of them whimpered and clung to each other as a loud thunderclap broke their silence.

"It's not funny!" Gen told him.

"It's not." Remus agreed. "But it is sweet."

"Then why are you laughing?" Gen asked, ending with a yawn.

"I'm sorry." Remus apologized. "I shouldn't have." After a pause, he asked, "So, that medicine did make you drowsy?"

"Mm-hmm." Gen murmured, burying her face in Ciaran's hair as he continued to shiver. "I've been trying to fight sleep all day. I guess stretching out on the couch wasn't such a good idea."

"Then take a nap." Remus said softly.

Gen shook her head. "No, someone's making that rather hard."

Ciaran looked a little put-off, but as another clap of thunder sounded, he clung tighter to her, shivering in fright.

"Oh, love, I'm sorry you inherited my cowardice." Gen murmured, absently smoothing his his hair in a comforting gesture. She glanced at Remus, who grinned at her before rustling his paper and returning his attention to it. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing."

"No, it's not 'nothing'. I know that look, Remus. What was on your mind?" she demanded.

"I was just thinking about when he was a baby, how you acted about him." he answered slowly, acting as though his attention was more on _The Evening Prophet _than on them.

"Hmm." Gen murmured softly. "I do kind of miss that."

He watched as Gen ran her fingers through Ciaran's hair, as he sighed contently and snuggled closer to her. "You do, don't you?" he asked her.

"Mm-hmm." She turned her attention on Remus, then shook her head.

"What?" he asked, his tone taking the demanding tone hers had a moment before.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of what it would be like with another one." she murmured. "But we can't. It just can't happen."

"I agree, for now." Remus said from behind his paper.

"Remus?" Gen asked, holding Ciaran while sitting up. She stared at Remus, Ciaran stared at her. "Remus, I don't like it here."

"What do you mean?" he asked, folding the paper and tossing it onto the coffee table.

"I don't like it here." Gen repeated. "It's so... so..." she paused, her eyes closed. It seemed to Remus as though she were searching for the right words to describe how she felt about the house. "Easily accessible." she finally whispered.

"So that's been your problem lately?" he asked, joined them onto the couch, pulling them both towards him so he could hold both of them. "This house? Your fear of Fenrir Greyback?"

"Partly." Gen nodded. "Partly you. Partly being bi-polar. And partly Ciaran, as well."

"So everything, basically?" Remus asked with a smile. He ran his fingers through her hair just as she had done Ciaran's and murmured, "If it'll make you happy, then we'll start looking the morning. Unless you still have your parents' house? Or did you sell it? I can't remember."

"I still have it." she murmured. "I'd rather not go there, but I do suppose would be better."

"Like I said," he murmured, brushing a kiss on the top of her head, "we'll look in the morning."

"Thank you." Gen sighed softly.

Another thunderclap, this one followed quickly by a flash of lightning, caused Gen and Ciaran to curl up closer to Remus. "All right, you two coward, I'll protect you. Better?"

"Much." Ciaran smiled. He, at least, was very glad his parents were getting along.


	18. Chapter 18

A Year in the Life of a Young Werewolf

Chapter 18

It had not stopped raining, thundering and lightning by the time the three of them went to bed, so, Ciaran snuggled up between his mother and father, but, between the thunder and lightning, and the fact that his father had the bedside lamp on to read, he could not get to sleep.

On his left, his mother was curled up, fast asleep, her back to them. On his right, his father, still dressed in what he was wearing that day, sat on the blankets, one leg hanging off the bed, his back against the headboard, reading his book, but stopping every now and then to glance at Ciaran and Gen.

Finally, his father marked his page in his book and sat it down on the bedside table. "What time is it?" Ciaran asked, watching Remus yawn and stretch before picking up his watch from the table and examine it.

"About one in the morning." Remus answered. "You can't sleep?" he asked with a tiny smile.

Ciaran shook his head and drew the blankets under his chin and watching Remus with sleepy interest. A moment later, he heard his mother whimper softly in her sleep and watched as his father gently placed his hand on her back, rubbing it gently and shushing softly to calm her without waking her up.

"Mum scares easily, doesn't she?" Ciaran asked in a whisper.

"She does." Remus agreed. "And, as she said this afternoon, she thinks you've inherited that from her as well."

"I'm not scared!" Ciaran said hotly. However, another clap of thunder sounded and he clung to Remus, whimpered.

"You're not scared?" Remus asked in disbelief as he wrapped his arms protectively around his son.

"I am of thunder, but not of anything else!"

"There's nothing wrong in getting scared, Ciaran." Remus murmured. "Your mother gets scared, very easily, as you know. And I get scared, too."

"You?" Ciaran asked, glancing at Remus with a mixture of disbelief and awe.

"Yes." Remus nodded. He smiled and murmured, "Ciaran, I know it's kind of hard to believe, but I do get scared. I just try not to act like it because it would worry your mother."

Ciaran glanced at Gen, still blissfully asleep, and said, "She worries a lot, too."

"That she does." Remus smiled. "And that's partly why I love her." He ruffled his son's hair and set him back down on the bed and said, "But that's none of your concern. Now go to sleep. We've got a pretty busy day in mind for tomorrow."

"Yes, Daddy." Ciaran murmured, curled up under the blankets and watching as Remus got to his feet and headed towards the bedroom door. "Where are you going?" His voice was more of a whimper than a question.

"I'm going to the living room for a while. I'm not tired and I know I'll just keep you awake. And I might wake up your mother."

"Daddy!" Ciaran scrambled out of the bed and raced down the hall, wrapping his arms around his father's legs and staring up at him, his lower lip trembling. "Daddy, are we really going to move?"

Remus managed a tiny smile as he picked up his son and said, "Ciaran, if it's best for Mummy, then yes, we are going to move. But there's a very good chance we could be moving into the house Mummy grew up in. Would you like that?"

"No." Ciaran buried his face against Remus's neck and sniffled. "I don't want to move."

"Hey, I don't really want to move either." Remus said softly, carrying Ciaran back to the bedroom. "But it's best for Mummy. And you might enjoy it far more than you think."

"I doubt it." Ciaran muttered, his lower lip now stuck out in a pout.

"Oh, go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning, is that OK?" Remus asked, pulling the blankets up around Ciaran and Gen. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"OK." Ciaran said with a yawn. He was asleep before Remus pull the door to.

The next morning, Ciaran awoke to silence. Blinking back sleep, he glanced quickly around the bedroom. His parents were already awake, he figured as he kicked the blankets off himself and hopped out of bed.

He was right. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of her. His father was behind her, his hands on her shoulders as he murmured something softly to her.

"Morning, Mummy." Ciaran said with a yawn as he joined them.

"Want some breakfast, sweetie?" Gen asked with a soft smile.

Ciaran shook his head and watched as his mother got to her feet and said, "Remus, I'm sure I have the keys somewhere around here. You probably locked them in the desk. You know how I'm always losing little things like that."

"I know." Remus smiled. "That's probably where they are." Catching his son watching them, looking extremely confused, Remus said, "Your mother and I want to look at the house she grew up in first. If it's not too worn down, she says we'll stay there."

"OK." Ciaran said dejectedly.

His father headed down the hall to the small room off the living room that had sometimes been used as a study and, leaning against the door frame, watched as Gen rifled through the desk, turning to him a moment later, triumphantly holding the keyring of house keys.

"Gwendolyn, your son is a little against moving right now."

"I figured he would be." she sighed, sitting down on the desk. "I also don't know how he'll adapt to my parents' house. This place is so small compared to it."

"So, you've talked yourself into going back to your parents' house? I would have thought you'd sell it before moving back." He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.

"I would, but it's bigger, like I said." She giggled nervously and added, "More room for you daughter."

"Gwen, I've told you -- "

"I was joking, Reme." she smiled. "I'm sure your parents would point that out, as well, though." With a sigh, she leaned against him and said, "I'm happy with our son, Remus. Though you know I would love at least two more."

"I'd be happy with one more." Remus muttered. "But enough of that. We've been through this countless times."

"Go get your son dressed and let's get this over with." Gen laughed, tucking the keys to the house in her pocket.


	19. Chapter 19

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 19

Ciaran immediately fell in love with Gen's childhood home. Gen, however, looked uncertain.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked softly, entwining his fingers with hers. "Bad memories?"

"No, I've always loved this house." Gen murmured absently. "I mean, Ciaran could take my old bedroom, you and I could have the back guest room. My parents' room is far too big for us and -- "

Remus cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. "What is it?" he asked softly as he watched Ciaran timidly explore the house.

"I – I was just thinking how we were going to cope with full moons around here." she murmured, absently entwining her fingers in her hair. She gave Remus an appreciative smile as he carefully pulled her fingers out of her hair. "There's so many people around." she sighed. "And they're so close by."

"I could take him to my parents' house." Remus murmured. "You know how far out it is. He and I could frolic in the woods around their house, you could stay with them while you worry..." he trailed off, smiling.

She managed a weak smile of her own and said, "I suppose that could work."

He grinned and ran his fingers through her hair. "Gwendolyn, just getting you out of that house for a few minutes has done you a world of good." he murmured. "We've found a solution for the full moon. So don't think about it. Let's go see if we can find where Ciaran ran off to."

They found him in her old bedroom, curled up on the window seat. "I like it here, Mum." he murmured. "And I like this window seat."

"I'll have to agree with you, Ciaran." Remus said, sitting down next to Ciaran and grinning at Gen. "But it's Mummy's house and she's the one who decides whether or not we get to stay."

"Can we?" Ciaran pleaded, grabbing her hand and looking at her inploringly.

"I... I suppose." Gen said softly.

"Good." Remus said, getting to his feet and smiling softly. "I'll go tell my parents and you and Ciaran can head back to the house if you wish, to start moving things. Or at least shrinking them, because I sure as hell am not carrying our bed."

Gen smiled faintly as she brushed a light kiss against his cheek and picked up Ciaran before Disapparating.

"So we're really staying there?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course, love." Gen smiled. "Let's go get your things first, all right?"

They headed to his room, he sat on the bed, watching her as she sorted through wardrobe. "Hey, Mum, couldn't you shrink it with everything in it?"

"I suppose I could." she answered absently. The next thing she knew, he was at her side, grinning at her.

"Mummy, I think we should wait for Daddy."

"I think we should, too." Gen smiled, picking him up and sitting down on the bed with him. "We'll take your puffskein, and Frank, last, if that's OK?" she asked him. "Don't want him to get squished in the mayhem, do we?"

"No." he agreed.

A moment later, he felt her tense up, and heard a rustle outside. "It's probably a squirrel or something, Mummy." he murmured faintly, a bit shocked he sounded so comforting, like his father would.

"Probably." she agreed, though he knew she did not really agree with him.

He heard his father calling for them and hopped off the bed, a little glad to be racing out of his room, his mother right behind him. "What happened?" Remus asked, looking from Gen to Ciaran, who had clung tightly to Remus.

"Nothing." Gen answered, her voice shaking slightly. Catching Remus's disbelieving look, she sighed and said, "I'll tell you later."

"Gen, tell me now." he said softly.

"Later." she argued.

It was around seven o'clock that night when they, with the help of Remus's parents, had finished moving. Ciaran was curled up on the couch, his head in Gen's lap. Going to and from the houses had made him rather sleepy. And he could tell his mother was rather tired, as well.

His father was on her out side, his arm causally around her shoulders. His grandparents were on the love seat, both of them discussing how it would be no problem at all during the full moons. Remus could take Ciaran before nightfall and Gen could go with them if she pleased.

Ciaran must have nodded off, because the next thing he knew, he was being jarred ever so slightly as his mother carried him up the stairs. "Mum?" he asked groggily.

"Go back to sleep, love." she murmured faintly. As she placed him in bed, she added, "I'll be downstairs if you need me, pumpkin."

"Mum?" he asked faintly as he watched her drawn the curtains at the windows.

"What is it?"

"Have you told Daddy yet?" he asked.

"Not yet." she whispered, sitting down next to him and running her fingers through his hair. "I'll tell him with Gran and Grampy leave."

"OK." Ciaran yawned, asleep within seconds.

Remus waited until after his parents left to head to bed, first checking to make sure Ciaran was still asleep. He grinned faintly at the sight of his son's sandy hair peeking out from under the blankets. "Look at him, Gwen." he said softly as she passed on her way to their bedroom.

"I know." she sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. Remus smiled softly at her, leading her back to their bedroom.

"Now, will you tell me what had you both so upset this morning?" he asked, watching as she sat down on the edge of the bed, her arms crossed over her chest as she studied him curiously.

"That." she sighed wearily. 'You're going to think I'm going insane.' she thought as she quickly explained what had upset them.

She could tell he was a bit annoyed as he placed his hands under her chin, tilting her head so she was looking at him. "Gwendolyn, I know you're jumpy, and I don't blame you, but you cannot let him ruin this for you."

"I don't that to happen!" she burst out angrily, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Then don't." he told her. "You're just giving him what he wants. You're playing right into his hands, Gwendolyn."

Angry with him now, she pushed him away. "I don't want that to happen, dammit! But the fact that you're so casual about it doesn't help at all!"

"I'm just as worried as you are." he told her. "But Gwendolyn, you cannot let every little noise scare you."

"Why do I bother telling you anything?" she sighed sadly. "Either you make a big fuss about it or it's nothing to you."

"I'm not making a fuss." he said softly, sitting down next to her and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He winced slightly as she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I am, Gwendolyn, but I can't..." he trailed off with a sigh. "I know how every little thing upsets you now and I wish I could change that, Gwendolyn."

"Why do I doubt that?" she asked. "No, nevermind. Don't answer me. Good night, Remus."

"Gwendolyn!" But she was bound and determined to ignore him.


	20. Chapter 20

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 20

It was nearly lunchtime, and Gen and Ciaran were at the kitchen table, Ciaran watching Gen with an amused expression on his face as she savagely torn apart lettuce for a salad. "Is the lettuce bad, Mum?" he asked her with a playful grin. "Did it upset you?"

"No." Gen answered, her tone icy.

"Did... did you and Daddy have a fight?" Ciaran asked, his tone worried.

"You could say that." Gen said. "Go wake him up, Ciaran."

With a heavy sigh, Ciaran hopped off the chair and dragged himself up the stairs. Why did his parents constantly fight now? Was it because of him?

Most likely, he decided as he pushed open the door to his parents' bedroom. He did not joyfully crawl on the bed as he had at their old house. Instead, he merely tugged at his father's hand, saying, "Daddy, Mummy says you need to get up. It's nearly lunchtime."

"I'm getting up." Remus murmured sleepily.

Ciaran did not believe him. "Daddy?" he asked softly, tugging at his hand once more. "Daddy, did you get any sleep last night?" Ciaran's voice adopted that concerned tone his mother often used.

"No, I guess not." Remus sighed, pulling Ciaran onto the bed with him.

"Mummy said you two had a fight." Ciaran said sadly.

"We did." Remus said softly. He managed a weak smile, ruffled Ciaran's hair, and added, "But Mummy will come around. She always does. And if not, well..." Noticing Ciaran's heartbroken expression he hastily said, "Oh, but she will! Trust me, Ciaran. She always does."

"It's because of me!" Ciaran wailed, burying his face in the blankets.

"No, no, of course not!" Remus said quickly, fully awake as he tried to comfort his son. "Ciaran, Mummy's just a bit stressed right at the moment. And I admit, I didn't really help that last night. But it most certainly wasn't about you! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Be – because she hasn't acted like this _-hic- _since I was bitten." Ciaran whimpered.

"Oh, boy." Remus sighed to himself. To Ciaran, he said, "It's just the stress from that that's making her irritable. It's not you. She loves you."

"But she's always mad at me." Ciaran sobbed.

At that moment, Gen decided to make her appearance. "What did you do, Remus?" she demanded as she sat down next to Ciaran, placing a comforting hand on his back and making soft shushing noises.

"He thinks, Gwendolyn, that the reason we've been arguing is because of him."

"It's not, pumpkin." Gen whispered, pulling him into her lap and murmuring faintly to him. "I would never, ever fight with your father because of you."

Ciaran scrambled out of her lap, shaking his head in disbelief. "Then why do you two fight?" he asked, blinking back tears.

"Ciaran..." Gen began softly. "Sweetie, everyone's parents fight. It's not because of you, I promise. You mean far too much to me to -- " she cut herself off as Ciaran raced from the room. He raced down the hall; Gen and Remus winced in unison as they heard the door to his bedroom slam shut.

"Well, Dumbledore was right when he said Ciaran was beginning to act like you." Remus sighed, kicking back the blankets and glancing at Gen, who was glaring at him.

"Oh, Dumbledore's ALWAYS right, isn't he?" she spat. Then she shook her head and said, "Let's go talk to our son before we cause more trouble."

The found Ciaran curled up under his blankets, his puffskein abandoned on the floor.

"Ciaran." With a sigh, Gen sat down next to the shivering mass of blankets and began to coo softly as she uncovered him. "I'm so sorry, lovey. We promise we'll try not to argue anymore. But sometimes we can't help it."

She looked pleadingly to Remus to help her.

He sank down on Ciaran's other side and reached out to brush Ciaran's hair out of his face. Ciaran shrugged away from both of them, his lower lip trembling, his brown eyes filled with tears.

He watched as his mother bit her lip to keep from crying. "Fine. Think whatever you want, Ciaran." she said, getting to her feet and heading out of the room. As she shut the door behind her, Ciaran and Remus heard a distinct sob.

Ciaran looked at Remus, half expecting him to tell him off for upsetting his mother. Instead, Remus sighed and said, "Ciaran, your mother and I would never argue about you. Your mother just picks fights with me because it's the only way she feels like she can get out whatever upsetting her. I know your mother, and I know she would never fight with me about you. She loves you far too much."

Remus ruffled his son's hair once more before following Gen's lead and leaving the room.

"Gwendolyn?" he asked as he joined her in the kitchen.

She merely sighed and shook her head.

"Gwen, come on. I know he upset you, but -- "

"But nothing. It just goes to show he hates me, too." Gen said, blinking back tears.

"He does't." Remus whispered, placing a gently hand on her arm. "And neither do I. Gwen, he's -- "

"Don't." she whimpered. "I don't want to hear it from either of you. Go get a shower and dressed and... and... and we can head to Diagon Alley like I had hoped we would."

"Not with you upset like this." Remus murmured. "But I will get that shower. Then you, Ciaran, and I will have a nice little chat. Even if he doesn't want to listen to us."


	21. Chapter 21

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 21

To his annoyance, Ciaran was forced to join his parents on the couch. He did not want to talk to them. And he definitely did not want to listen to them, either. But they were his parents, and he had no choice.

"Are you two going to fight again?" Ciaran demanded with a frown, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared up at his father, who was sitting next to him, making sure he wouldn't bolt again like he had earlier.

"No, Ciaran, we just want you to listen to us." Remus murmured gently. "We're sorry if we've been upsetting you. We don't mean to. Especially not your mum." Remus gave Gen a tiny smile before continuing with, "Your mother and I, well, we're trying our best right now, but she's never had to deal with raising a little werewolf and it's kind of hard for her."

"So she takes it out on us?" Ciaran demanded, his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"I do." Gen said softly. "And I hate doing that to both of you -- "

Ciaran cut her off, grumbling, "Well, then, Daddy's right. You do need medicine, even if it is yucky."

"You're right." Gen said. "I should. And I am. But medicine isn't going to stop me from getting mad at Daddy from time to time." She shot a glare in Remus's direction; he looked politely confused. "Remus, you say you..." she trailed off, looking pointedly at Ciaran.

Remus, taking the hint, quickly covered Ciaran's ears.

Ciaran leaned against his father, watching his mother with slight amusement. He had no idea what she was saying, of course, but she seemed rather annoyed with his father. She was shaking her head, and fussing with him, though very softly, so Ciaran could not hear.

He then glanced up at his father, who was slowly shaking his head as he tried to get a word in edgewise. He glanced down at Ciaran as Ciaran began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Remus demanded. By the tone of his voice, it was apparent his ego had just taken a hit. Who knew Remus had an ego?

"I don't know what you were saying, but it looked pretty funny." Ciaran answered honestly.

"I'll bet it was." Gen said with a tiny smile. She tousled her son's hair before getting to her feet and heading to the kitchen. She was in a far better mood, as was Ciaran as he followed close behind her.

"Mum, can you make cookies later?" he asked her, looking as sweet and innocent as he could.

"I might." Gen smiled softly. "What kind do you want me to make?"

"Peanut Butter!" Ciaran shouted happily.

"No, make chocolate chip!" Remus argued, joining them at the table.

"Well, what if I want sugar cookies?" Gen demanded.

"Well, then," Remus said, his tone very serious, "we'll have to tickle you into submission."

"You wouldn't!" Gen said, staring at the two of them as they smiled innocently at her.

Ciaran turned to his father and asked, "Mummy's ticklish?"

"She's very ticklish." Remus grinned. "Aren't you, Gwendolyn?"

"Remus, don't!" Gen pleaded. "Please, I don't feel like being tickled at the moment!"

"Well, maybe we feel like tickling you." Remus said, grinning at Ciaran, who grinned back.

"You guys." Gen sighed, a faint smile playing at her lips. "I'll make your cookies, OK? Just don't tickle me!"

As Gen got up and began rummaging through the cabinets, Remus leaned down and whispered, "We'll get her later, Ciaran. I promise."

And that later would happen to be about six o'clock that night. Ciaran and Remus kept shooting grins at each other behind Gen's back as they sat on either side of her on the couch, nibbling their cookies. She was oblivious to their evil plan, or so they thought.

They noticed a faint smile twitch at her lips as Remus wrapped his arms around her waist, as he normally did whenever they were sitting together. "I know you're up to something." Gen said softly, dropping that evening's copy of _The Evening Prophet _onto the floor. "So get it over with."

The next thing she knew, the three of them were rolling about the carpet, Ciaran and Remus tickling her as she tickled Ciaran in retaliation.

"Enough!" Gen laughed. "I give up!"

Her cheeks were pink from laughing, she managed to sit up and stare at them both, smiling, though looking very angry.

"We're sorry." Ciaran sighed. "But it was fun!"

"You guys are terrible." she said, smiling and shaking her head "Absolutely terrible."

"And that's why you love us." Remus smiled, brushing a light kiss to her lips.

"Except when you guys plan on doing it." she sighed softly, stretching back out on the carpet. "It's very mean, you know."

"I know." Ciaran smiled, absently grabbing a strand of her hair and twirling it around his fingers. "Mum, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." Gen smiled.

"No, it's silly." he decided, shaking his head.

Gen opened her mouth to protest that, whatever his question was, it surely wouldn't be silly, but Remus gently placed a hand on arm and shook his head. 'He'll ask you anyway.' he mouthed. 'Don't force it out of him.'

She nodded slowly, watching as Ciaran continued to play with her hair. "Hey, Mum?" he asked, glancing up at her, his expression very serious. "How come I DON'T look like you?"

"Well, that was random." Gen smiled, sitting up and pulling him into her lap. "I don't really know how to explain it to you. Well, at least not at this age."

"So this is another thing I'll understand when I'm older?" Ciaran asked, frowning at her.

"Exactly." Remus answered. "Though, if it makes you feel any better, I wanted you to look like your mother, too."

"Oh, Remus, I wanted him to look like you. One of us is happy!" Gen laughed.

"Yeah, that's true." Remus said with a tiny smile.

Gen looked from Ciaran to Remus and, noting both their expressions, managed a faint smile as she asked, "Fine, apparently you two want to get out. So, is it to your parents', Remus, or that cute little restaurant down the block?"

Remus thought for a moment, then decided, "My parents. I'm sure they won't mind us dropping by."

"Then we'll go to your parents'." Gen said, getting to her feet and ushering Ciaran to the hall for his jacket. Alone with Remus, she took his hand in hers and softly asked, "What's on your mind? I know, it's usually you asking me, but something seems to be bothering you. What is it?"

"It's nothing, Gwen." he muttered, brushing past her to grab his coast as well.

'Oh, so now you're hiding something from me?' she thought, frowning. 'Dammit, Remus, just when I thought we were getting along again.'


	22. Chapter 22

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Sweet! I've gotten someone to draw me this kick-ass pic of Gen and Jacques. I know I sent it to Pinky, anyone else want to see it?

Chapter 22

Gen tried to adopt a happier appearance, but Emily immediately realized something was bothering her. So, as Remus, Ciaran, and John settled in the living room, she grabbed Gen's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Something's bothering you." she said, skirting the small talk. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Gen shrugged. "I guess I'm just tired."

"No, there's something upsetting you." Emily said, her tone strict. "Now tell me what is it or I'll ask Remus to tell me."

"You want me to be honest with you, Emily?" Gen asked, sitting down at the table and staring at her mother-in-law. "Fine, I'll be honest. Everything was going great just a little while ago. Now, though, I've got the feeling your son is keeping something from me. And he won't tell me what it is. That's what's bothering me."

"Gwendolyn..." Emily sighed softly, sitting down next to her and looking away from her. "He's just so worried about you. And -- "

"I don't give a damn how worried he is. If it's something I should know, then he should tell me, dammit!" Gen spat.

"Look, I don't know what's bothering him." Emily said hastily. "I'm sorry if I implied that. What I mean was that if something is upsetting Remus, he probably won't tell you because he's worried it would upset you further."

"And I'm saying that, as his wife, he should tell me, no matter what."

"I'll agree with you." Emily said calmly. "But, Gwendolyn, you cannot force him to tell you whatever is troubling him."

She watched as Gen began to retort, but quickly closed her mouth and shook her head. "You would think..." Gen began slowly, sounding as though every word hurt her, "that he would love me enough to tell me anything."

"He does love you," Emily began softly. "He's just worried about you and about Ciaran."

"I don't care how worried he is." Gen repeated, this time hanging her head and blinking back tears.

"What's going on in here?" came John's teasing voice as he, with Ciaran right behind him, joined them in the kitchen. "What is it?" John asked, his tone now concerned as he sat down on Gen's other side.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gen murmured.

John looked from her to Emily in confusion. Emily shook her head, her way of telling him not to pressure him.

Ciaran, however, tugged at his mother's robes, his expression very sleepy. "Mummy?" he asked as she picked him up and settled him in her lap. "Mummy, I'm sleepy."

"I can tell, sweetie." Gen murmured absently. "You want to stay here a little while longer? I'm sure it would be fine if you fell asleep. Your father or I could carry you."

"OK." he murmured faintly, hopping out of her lap and heading back into the living room. John soon followed, grumbling about women and their ways of not telling you when they don't want you to bother them.

"Why don't you try to talk to Remus?" Emily asked softly, her head cocked to the side as though she were studying Gen's reaction.

"I've tried." Gen answered shortly. She did not feel like being alone with Emily anymore and joined then men in the living room. She sank down next to Remus, who casually placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her a bit closer to himself.

They watched as Ciaran and John tossed the happy puffskein back and forth, soon joined by Emily. John faked a throw at Ciaran but tossed the puffskein at Gen, who he had thought was not paying attention. She caught it easily.

"Damn, woman, you could still play professional Quidditch." John said, a hint of awe in his voice.

It was Remus who spoke next. "No, I don't want her to." he said quickly. "Gen's a bit of a danger on the Pitch anyway. And you know how aggressive professional players can be."

"You played Quidditch?" Ciaran asked, looking at his mother, obviously shocked.

"I did." Gen answered slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ciaran demanded.

"I thought I had." Gen shrugged. Feeling Remus get a bit tense, she quickly added, "I guess your father didn't want you to know. He says it's far too dangerous."

"He's right." Emily pointed out. "I still don't feel women should play Quidditch."

"Well, there's a whole team of women." Gen pointed out. "So it doesn't look like you'll have your way about it."

"Gwen, enough." Remus said softly. He grinned faintly at her annoyed glare and added, "Well, you remember the last time you two talked about this? You two went on for hours."

"But you agree with her, don't you?" Gen asked.

"I do." Remus answered.

"Don't argue again!" Ciaran said, his lower lip trembling. "Please!"

"You two have argued?" John asked curiously. "What about?" Their body language quickly answered that question; Gen looked away, her cheeks adopting a hint of pink as Remus chuckled nervously and quickly removed his arm from around her shoulders.

Suppressing a grin, he said, "Well, if you two want, Ciaran can stay here tonight..." he trailed off, trying to hold back his laughter as the pink in Gen's cheeks became darker.

"Well?" Remus asked her. "Would you like that?"

"I suppose." she said faintly.

"Well, that's settled." John clapped his hands together, grinning at the two of them. Ignoring Ciaran's protests, he practically shoved the two of them out the door, yelling, "Have fun!"

"You really think that's going to stop their fights, John?" Emily asked, shaking her head and smiling.

"I hope so." John said, finally letting out his laughter. "Poor Gwen, I think she could use it."


	23. Chapter 23

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 23

After a few minutes of spluttering angrily at his grandfather, Ciaran put his hands on his hips in an amazing imitation of his mother and demanded, "What was that for?"

"Your parents need some time alone, and they can't get it with you around." John answered, picking Ciaran up and sitting him down on the couch next to Emily. "So you're going to stay with us tonight... if that isn't a problem?"

Ciaran did not answer. He would much rather be with his parents than with his grandparents, but he had to admit, his grandparents could be fun, sometimes. And they were far less strict than his mother was.

And he had his puffskein, which seemed to make everything better.

With a smile, John ruffled Ciaran's hair and, to Emily, he muttered, "Just like Remus at that age: completely quiet."

"Yes, but unlike Remus, I don't think he likes you very much."

"Is it true?" John asked Ciaran with a faint smile. "Do you not like me?"

"Of course I like you." Ciaran answered slowly. "I just don't like you talking about my mum like that."

"Fine, then." John smiled. "I won't talk bad about your mother... around you."

"JOHN!"

"I'm kidding, Em." John laughed, sitting next to Ciaran and studying him for a moment or two. "You know, I can see where Remus says he's starting to look like her."

"I can't." Emily answered with a frown. "What are getting at, anyway, John?"

"I'm not, ah, getting at anything, Emily." John answered innocently. Before Emily had the chance to question him, John and Ciaran had bolted to the kitchen with John making the promise making Ciaran some hot chocolate.

"JOHN, DON'T JUST RUN OFF! WHAT WERE YOU IMPLYING!" came Emily's angry shriek from the living room.

"Nothing, love!" John called back, winking at Ciaran, who was trying to stifle his giggles.

"Daddy does this to Mum, too." Ciaran said with a smile.

"Oh?" John asked with a grin of his own. "I take it she doesn't like it, either?"

"No, but she says I do make a cute distraction."

"That you do." Emily said, brushing a light kiss on the top of Ciaran's head as she joined them in the kitchen. "And I can't stay mad at John when you're around." she added.

"Mum says that, too." Ciaran smiled.

"Well, you're so cute, it's hard to stay mad at anyone with you around."

"I think you're going to have to move in, Ciaran." John laughed.

"Sometimes I wouldn't mind." Ciaran muttered, looking away from both of them. "But Mum would be lost without me."

"That she would." Emily murmured thoughtfully.

"Can I go home now?" Ciaran asked suddenly.

John and Emily glanced at each other and John asked, "So, what, you don't want to stay here with us for the night?"

"I'd rather be with my mum, please." was Ciaran's answer.

Emily frowned at John and she softly said, "John, maybe we should take him home. I'd imagine Gwendolyn must be missing him terribly."

"Not if she's distracted by Remus." John pointed out.

"So that's your idea." Emily said, scowling at her husband. "You want another grandchild and you're damn sneaky enough to try to get one!"

John began to stammer nervously. "Em," he finally managed, "you know it would take Gwendolyn's mind off of things right now. You know how upset she's been, and another child -- "

"Would probably heighten that." Emily spat. "Come on, Ciaran. I'll take you home if you want." she added, her tone now soft as she picked up a sleepy-looking Ciaran and quickly Disapparated.

Remus was rather pleased to see both of them. "Did he want to come home?" he asked, taking Ciaran from his mother with a soft sigh.

"He did. And I was rather mad at your father. I was wondering if Gwendolyn was still awake...?" she trailed off, her expression somewhat sorrowful.

"She might be. She just headed to be a little while ago." Remus said sympathetically. To Ciaran, he asked, "You ready for bed so early?"

"Hot chocolate makes me sleepy." was Ciaran's answer as he snuggled close to Remus.

"OK." Remus smiled. "I'll put you to bed if you want."

"Please." Ciaran murmured.

Remus took his time getting Ciaran changed into his pajamas and settled in bed, hoping Gen was still awake. He waited until he was sure Ciaran was asleep before quietly leaving the room, following Gen's example and leaving the door slightly open.

With a sigh, he headed to their bedroom and lightly rapped on the door. "It's OK, Remus." his mother called. "You can come in if you like. We're not really talking about anything."

As Remus joined them, the reason became obvious. Gen had propped herself up on her pillow, looking half asleep. "I just wanted to see if she's awake." he muttered.

"Remus, if you want me to go, I'll go." Emily said.

"No, Mum, it's fine. I don't mind." Remus said hastily. "If you want to stay and talk to Gwen, that's fine. Unless she falls asleep on you."

"I won't, Remus." Gen murmured sleepily.

"It sure sounds like it." Remus laughed, brushing a light kiss against her forehead. "You've got a fever, Gwen." he muttered.

"I'll go, then." Emily murmured. "Take it easy, Gwendolyn." she added at the door to the bedroom.

Remus followed her down the hall, saying, "Oh, I'll make sure she will."

Emily smiled faintly at him at the front door. "You take it easy, too. Ciaran doesn't need both of you sick."

"Yes, Mum." Remus smiled. He brushed a light kiss on the top of her head and added, "As long as you're not too harsh on Dad."

"I'll try." Emily smiled back. "Good night, Remus."


	24. Chapter 24

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 24

Gen stretched out on bed, blinking back sunlight as it streamed through the bedroom windows. "That's the only thing I hate about this room." she murmured.

"What is?" Remus asked, propping himself up on his elbow and staring at her, an amusing expression on his face.

"The windows." she murmured, pulling the pillow over her face, muffling her voice.

"Ah, I thought you meant me." he joked.

"I could never hate you." came her muffled reply. "Though, honestly Remus, you could really make more of an attempt to... oh, nevermind." she muttered, burying her face in her pillow once more.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, I just haven't been in the mood as of late."

"So, what? You're saying I'm unattractive?" Even muffled, she sounded deeply hurt.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." He managed a tiny smile as he pulled her pillow away from her. "I'm saying, I just haven't felt up to it. It's nothing against you personally, Gwendolyn."

"That's not what I'm hearing." she grumbled, rolling over on her side, facing away from him.

"Well, Gwen, I'm sure Ciaran is going to be asleep for a while now. He hasn't slept properly the past couple of nights and -- "

"I am not a morning person, Remus. You know that."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know." He waited for a minute or two to see if she was going to answer. When she didn't, he hesitated before brushing a kiss against her cheek. "Promise me you'll take it easy today, Gwen." he said with a frown. "You're rather pale and it does seem like you've got a fever."

"Like you care." she grumbled, pulling the blankets over her head, her way of telling him to leave her alone.

Scowling at the pile of blankets for a moment, Remus shook his head, grabbed a set of robes and headed to the bathroom for his morning shower. By the time he headed into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and to get the morning's paper from the post owl, Gen and Ciaran had made their way to the kitchen, having beat him to the paper.

"Morning, Daddy." Ciaran muttered, yawning and stretching.

Gen merely ignored him, ruffling the paper in an annoyed fashion.

Ciaran frowned at her before he glanced at Remus and asked, "Daddy, can we go to Hogsmeade today? I want some more Ice Mice."

"We'll see." was Remus's answer.

"That always means no!" Ciaran whined.

"Not always." Gen muttered, scowling at the paper as though it had done her an injustice. "Here." she said, folding the paper and thrusting it at Remus, who took it wordlessly. "I'm getting a shower, then I'm going to see your mother." she told him, quickly leaving the kitchen.

"Gwendolyn, wait up." Remus quickly joined her in the hall and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Gwen, I want to talk to you -- " he began softly, but Gen quickly cut him off.

"Listen, I don't feel well. I just want a bath and I want you to leave me alone, because obviously, you're not attracted to me. So just leave it, OK? I understand completely."

"It's not about that." he said quickly, hoping she wouldn't interrupt or pull away from him. "I just... I'm worried, alright? You don't look up to traveling, so I want you to stay home." Ignoring her scowl, her added, "And it's not because I'm not attracted to you. I just don't feel that spark right now."

"Of course you don't." she muttered. She glanced up and, realizing how very concerned he was, she added, "I won't travel today. Are you happy?"

"I am." he muttered, burying his face in her hair, inhaling the faint scent of her lilac perfume. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she sighed softly. "Now let me get my shower, OK?"

"Right, right." he muttered, letting her go. "Um... I decided to take Ciaran to Hogsmeade. Anything you want?"

"Grab me some Peppermint Toads?"

"Sure." A bit confused, Remus headed back to the kitchen, where Ciaran was waiting for him. He was fairly certain Gen was not too fond of Peppermint Toads and, in fact, he had only known her to eat them twice since he had met her.

However, he shook the thought from his head as Ciaran asked, "So, Hogsmeade or not?"

"We're going." Remus said with a grin. He grabbed Ciaran's hand and led him back to his room, saying, "Let's go get you dressed and get it over with."

"You don't want to go?" Ciaran asked, his smile disappearing.

"I'd rather stay here with Mummy." Remus answered. "But we'll go now and hopefully be back by the time she gets out of the shower."

"OK!" Ciaran smiled.

Five minutes later, they were in Honeyduke's, which wasn't quite as crowded as usual, but still a little crowded. "I figured there wouldn't be too many people here, since it's early." Remus told Ciaran, who immediately clung to his father's robes and nodded in agreement.

Remus grabbed a few Peppermint Toads for Gen before allowing Ciaran to browse the shop. Ciaran collected a few packs of Ice Mice, a few Chocolate Frogs, a bag of Every Flavour Beans, and a few other sweets and quickly returned to his father.

Ciaran waited until they had paid and left the shop before asking, "Daddy, what are thinking about?"

"Nothing." Remus answered quickly, feeling bad about lying to his son. "Let's hurry up and get home, OK?"

Ciaran nodded, clinging tightly to Remus as he Disapparated.

Gen was still in the shower when they arrived home. Remus quickly sent Ciaran to his room and waited for Gen to come back downstairs. He really was concerned for her, even though she kept telling him she was fine, that it was probably a cold or something. She'd be fine in a few days, she promised.

A little uncertain, he shook the thought from his head. If anyone knew how she was feeling, it was her. And if she said she'd be fine in a few days, he wasn't going to argue with her. He'd just wait and see if she was right.


	25. Chapter 25

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 25

It had been a couple of weeks since Gen had asked Remus for the Peppermint Toads. And, in fact, it was actually the night of Ciaran's second full moon. And Remus, who still felt Gen did not look up to traveling, set out for his parents' house a little after dinner that evening.

He knew she was mad at him, but he could not help but worry about her. She had said she would probably feel better within a few days. If anything, he could tell she felt worse. And he wanted to voice his concerns to his parents.

"Gwendolyn didn't want to come?" John asked, watching as Ciaran stuck close to Remus. He could tell Ciaran was nervous and felt nothing but pity for the small child.

"I told her not to." Remus answered. Noticing the frown his parents exchanged, he quickly added, "She's been feeling a bit under the weather lately and I told her I didn't want her to travel."

"Is she OK?" Emily asked, looking very concerned. Her hands itched towards her cloak, but she waited for Remus to answer.

"Honestly, Mum, I don't know. She won't talk to me. She keeps saying she's going to be fine and she refuses to go to St. Mungo's even for a Pepper Up Potion."

"You want me to go try to talk to her?" Emily asked softly.

"You can try." was all Remus said.

After a short, but awkward silence after Emily left, John asked, "So, she won't tell you? Or she doesn't know?"

"She just doesn't want to talk about it, I guess. I mean, when she tells me she's sure she's going to be fine in a few days' time, she sounds like she's generally convinced that she's going to be fine. She just... has this fear of hospitals, I suppose. Well, she says she can't stand them."

"How long has she been like this?" John asked, raising an eyebrow and watching as Ciaran looked between him and his father, listening in. Apparently, Ciaran had not been let on to the fact that his mother was not feeling well.

"A couple of weeks." Remus shrugged..

"Remus, I know you really don't want to hear it, but maybe you should drag her to St. Mungo's, whether she wants you to or not. Who knows? With you with her, she may be more willing to go."

Remus nodded slowly. He knew she wouldn't, though. Not even Ciaran could persuade her to go, he was sure of it.

The three of them sat in silence for a little while longer before, with a reserved sort of sigh, Remus carried Ciaran outside for their full moon frolic.

John decided he would probably be a bit of a burden to Gen and Emily if he decided to show up. But he felt like going anyway. 'It's what a good father figure would do.' he thought, grabbing his own cloak and Disapparating.

As he had figured, Emily wasn't too pleased to see him. But Gen, it seemed, could care less if he had shown up or not.

"I don't need everyone worrying about me." Gen muttered. "I'm fine, honest! Remus is just blowing everything out of proportion."

But Emily had managed to coax her into laying down on the couch. And she did not object.

"Gwendolyn, I can see why he's worried. Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're so pale, and it's obvious you haven't been eating like you should!"

"I've just not been hungry." Gen argued. "Why force myself to eat when I don't want it?"

"You do have a point," John began, ignoring the stern glare Emily was giving him, "but look at you! Have you eaten ANYTHING in the past couple of days?"

"I haven't WANTED anything." Gen snapped.

"Remus is right, Gwendolyn. Maybe you SHOULD go get a Pepper Up Potion."

"I don't need one. I'll be fine! Just leave it, OK?"

She saw John shake his head out of the corner of her eye. She knew he wouldn't drop it. And she knew he would tell Remus exactly how she had reacted. 'They think I know that something's up!' she thought angrily. 'How on earth do I get them to understand I don't want to go to a bloody hospital?'

She felt, however, that it would be best if she did not argue with them. She rested her head against the arm of the couch and allowed Emily to sit next to her and place a cool rag on her forehead.

"Oh, Gwendolyn, you haven't been sleeping either, have you?"

"No." Gen answered truthfully.

"Why don't you try to get a little nap in tonight, hmm?" Emily asked softly. "You could stay here, or, if you'd rather, go up to bed. I can stay here if you want. And John can go back home if you would want that, too. I know you want someone to be there in the morning, at least."

"It doesn't matter to me. John can stay if he wants. Just as long as someone's there in the morning." Gen murmured faintly.

"Alright." Emily said softly. "Would you rather be in bed?"

"The couch is fine." Emily could tell by her tone she would be asleep in moments. And she was right.

"So..." Emily said as she followed John into the kitchen and settled down at the table.

"So?" John asked, reaching through the cabinets and finding a bottle of brandy. "So what, Em?"

"What do you think is wrong with her? I mean... there IS something wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I do know she needs to get to St. Mungo's. But if she refuses, then... I guess there's not really anything we can do for her." After a short pause, he added, "You think it would be best if I went home?"

"I think it might." Emily said softly. "Nothing against you, John, but I think I can handle her. Besides, how angry would she be if she woke up and both of us were here?"

"Ah, I get it, Em." John said, finished his glass of brandy with a faint smile. "Besides, if she does wake up soon, I'm sure you would want to try to talk to her."

"I do." Emily nodded. With a tiny sigh, she added, "John, I do think she knows something. She's just not telling us. But what could it be?"

"Em, it could be anything." John pointed out. "Just don't pressure her." After a slight pause, he asked, "She won't tell Remus. What makes you think you can get anything out of her, if she knows something?"

"All I know is I'm going to try, John." Emily frowned. "Now get home and try to get some sleep. Unless you can't, due to worrying about Ciaran and Remus."

"That's what sleeping potions are for." John grinned. He brushed a light kiss on the top of her head and added, "If you need me -- "

"I'll get you. But I think I can handle her." Emily laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 26

Gen awoke about a half hour before the sunrise. Blinking back sleep, she realized she must have slept through the night, and John and Emily must have left. With a tiny sigh, she got to her feet, stretched, and headed upstairs.

She paused at the door to Ciaran's room for a moment before heading in to make up the bed, something she had neglected to do the morning before.

She wanted to stay up there until Remus and Ciaran came home, but she dragged herself back down to the living room to wait for them.

She did not have to wait much longer. Remus let himself in, figuring, from what his mother had said, that Gen was still asleep.

He said nothing to her, however. He merely handed Ciaran, whom had fallen asleep, wrapped in his cloak, to her. Ciaran murmured faintly in his sleep as he snuggled closer to his mother.

"Remus, are... Go to bed, Remus. You look so tired."

"I'm fine." he muttered, sinking down on the couch and patting the spot next to him. "It's you and that little guy I'm worried about." He reached over, wrapping one arm behind her back, the other around her waist and pulled her closer, resting his head on her shoulder. "Mum said you got some sleep last night. Feeling better?"

"A little." Gen lied. She did not want to pull away from him, but she made the excuse of getting Ciaran in bed and quickly headed upstairs.

"Gwendolyn." With a sigh of his own, Remus quickly followed her upstairs and waited as she got Ciaran settled in bed before leading her out into the hall. "Do you honestly feel any better?"

"Yes, Remus." Gen said with an exasperated sigh. "I do feel better. Just leave it, alright?"

"Gwendolyn, you know I won't until I'm absolutely sure you're going to be fine." he murmured, cupping her chin in his hands.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back, studying him. "Hmm." she murmured. "I figured you would say something like that. But trust me, I do feel better."

"But not entirely?" When she did not answer, he sighed and said, "Gwendolyn, please be honest with me."

"Honestly, I can't say I do feel entirely better." Upon hearing Remus let out a concerned sounding noise of protest, she quickly continued, "But it's just a headache."

"Just a headache?" he asked, sounding very disbelieving.

"Yes." she smiled. "Now get to bed. Or do I have to make you?"

"I don't want to get to bed." he murmured.

"You want to stay up and keep an eye on me?" she asked, her hands on her hips as she glared sternly at him. "Remus, I can take care of myself. I'm fine, I told you! Besides, you need to get to bed. I doubt you got any sleep last night at all! Now stop trying to baby me!"

"I am not trying to baby you, Gwendolyn!" Remus called as he followed her back downstairs. "Besides, listen at yourself! You're babying me, too!"

"No, I am not!" she said, turning away from him, biting her lower lip. "I am just concerned, Remus. We go through this every full moon, you KNOW that. I'm not babying you, it's just... tradition, I guess you could say."

He reached out, brushing his hand against her arm, checking to see if she would pull away from him. "Gwendolyn." he whispered. "Let's not get into this. Just tell me what's going on, please."

"I wouldn't tell you if I knew." she grumbled. She had not pulled away from his touch, but her body language said it all: She did not want him any closer.

"Then I'm getting my parents to keep an eye on Ciaran and I'm taking you to St. Mungo's."

"No, you're not. I'm not going, Remus! It's just a waste of time!" As Remus opened his mouth to argue with her, she added, "There's no point in going! It's nothing! It -- "

But what exactly 'it' was, Remus was not about to find out. He heard a faint sound behind and turned. Ciaran, blinking back sleep, dragging his father's cloak behind him, looked from Gen to Remus and back again. "Mum?" he asked faintly, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Oh, Ciaran, we woke you up." Gen murmured, scooping her son up and pressing her face against his hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK." Ciaran yawned. "I really wasn't tired, anyway." he lied.

"Yes, you are." Gen smiled. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"But Daddy's right!" Ciaran said quickly. He now seemed wide awake. "Maybe... maybe you should go to St. Mungo's."

"Not you, too." Gen groaned. "Ciaran, trust me, I'm fine. I don't need to."

Ciaran made to argue with her as well, but Remus quickly stepped in. "Ciaran, let's leave Mummy alone, OK?" he asked, taking Ciaran from Gen. "Let's get you back to bed. I'll get a nap, too."

"Hmph!" Gen crossed her arms over her chest and glared, but said nothing, as Remus carried Ciaran back upstairs. Sure, she was glad there probably would not be another argument between herself and Remus that morning, but she had wanted to spend some time with her son.

With a sigh, she headed back into the living room and sank down on the couch. Ciaran had opted to agree with Remus, which did not make her too happy. So, apparently, he had either heard their fight, or he had overheard Remus talking to his parents about her.

Either way, she was not pleased.


	27. Chapter 27

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 27

With a faint smile at his lips, Remus headed up the stairs and swiftly unlocked the front door. He had just gotten back from Diagon Alley, having been asked by Gen to run a couple of errands for her. He tossed a couple of bags beside the door and immediately ran into Ciaran, who had eagerly awaited his return home.

"Where's Mummy?" Remus asked, picking up Ciaran and grinning at him.

"She's upstairs." Ciaran said with a frown. "She says she wants a nap. She doesn't feel very good."

"Oh?" Remus asked softly. He carried Ciaran up the stairs and softly padded into the bedroom he shared with Gen.

She was stretched out on top of the blankets, her face buried in her pillow. "Gwen?" Remus asked softly, unsure if she was asleep.

"What?" she groaned into the pillow.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, sitting down on the bed and beginning to knead her back with his knuckles. "Your back hurts, doesn't it?" he murmured softly.

"Mm-hmm." she moaned softly. "But please don't suggest St. Mungo's."

"You wouldn't go anyway." he murmured.

"Mummy," Ciaran whispered softly, scrambling out of Remus's lap and sitting down next to her, watching as his father continued to rub her back. "Mummy, maybe you should go. Please?"

Gen merely groaned and muttered something they could not understand into her pillow. As Remus withdrew his hand, she said, "Remus, please don't stop. That feels so much better."

"Gwen, your son is concerned for you, so am I. Please, please, please go to St. Mungo's. I'm begging you, Gwendolyn. Instead of laying around the house in pain -- "

"I'm not going." she groaned. "Forget it, Remus." With a soft moan of pain, she sat up and pulled Ciaran into her lap. "No matter what either of you say. It'll just be a waste of the Healers' time. I'm going to go get a bath, that might help."

"And if it doesn't?" Remus demanded.

"Then I promise I won't whine too much." Gen grumbled.

Ten minutes later, she was relaxing in a warm bubble bath. She propped her feet and the tub and slid into the bubbles as far as she could without drowning herself. Though, she had to admit to herself that Remus rubbing her back had felt much better than the bubble bath. Of course, there was no way she was going to admit that to Remus.

Downstairs, Ciaran had curled up in Remus's lap, his eyes closed and a sorrowful expression on his face. "What is it?" Remus asked him softly, running his fingers through Ciaran's hair as he had often seen Gen do.

"I'm worried about Mummy." Ciaran whispered with a sigh as he rested his head against his father's chest.

"I am, too." Remus murmured.

"Why won't she tell you what's wrong?" Ciaran asked, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm thinking that either she does know what's wrong, or she does not want to share with me because she's afraid of my reaction." Remus said softly. Upstairs, he heard the bathroom door open. "Hang on." Remus murmured, sitting Ciaran down on the couch and heading upstairs. "Feeling any better?" he asked Gen.

Gen, clad in only her bathrobe, folded her arms over her chest. "Yes, Remus." she lied. "I do feel better."

"I can tell you're lying, Gwendolyn." he muttered, placing his hands on her shoulders as she turned away from him. "I've always told you you're a bad liar."

"That you have." she sighed softly. "But, that doesn't change anything. Remus -- "

"Gen, it's the Healers' jobs to make sure you're alright. It's not wasting their time to go. Even if you think it's nothing. I KNOW it's not. Sure, your backache might be from an old Bludger hit, but I want -- "

"I want you to stop worrying about me and start worrying about your son, Remus." With a sigh, she leaned back and smiled. "Come on, don't give me that look. As long as my son's fine, I'm not going to worry about anything else."

"You should." Remus muttered, letting her go. "I know he's our son and you're going to worry about him, but worry about yourself, too." He paused, studying her reaction. "Gen, tell me what's bothering you. I'll try to help."

"I want you to drop it." Gen muttered.

"I'm not." he muttered. Then he laughed and said, "Gen, you're so pretty when you're sore with me."

"Don't think your compliments are going to keep me from getting even madder with you!" she said, stamping her foot.

"I mean it." he murmured, wrapping his arms around her once more. "If Ciaran weren't here -- "

"You wouldn't shag me and you know it." she said with a faint smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Though I do miss your touch." she added with a teasing grin.

"I know." Remus sighed softly. "But we've got Ciaran. We really shouldn't... well, you get what I'm trying to tell you."

"I do." she murmured. "And speak of the little devil himself." she added with a giggle as Ciaran bounded up the stairs and wrapped his arms around his father's legs.

"You talking about me?" he asked, looking innocent.

"Yes, we are." Gen sighed happily, bending to pick him up. "Hey," she began softly, glancing at Remus out the corner of her eye as she spoke to her son, "what say you and I, and Daddy, of course, go out for dinner tonight?"

Ciaran looked from his mother to his father, grinning. "Can we?"

"I don't see why not." Remus smiled. "As long as Mummy is feeling up to up, that is."

"Of course I am." Gen smiled. She brushed a light kiss against Remus's cheek and ruffled Ciaran's hair before heading to their bedroom to get dressed.

Once the bedroom door was safely shut behind her, Ciaran turned to Remus and asked, "Daddy, do you really think she's feeling better?"

"It seems that way." Remus said softly, hoping that she was, indeed, feeling better.


	28. Chapter 28

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 28

Ciaran settled himself contently in the booth, safely between his mother and father and watched as his mother thumbed through her menu idly. His father had chosen to take them to a small, dimly lit Muggle restaurant a little ways away from the house. Ciaran loved it immediately.

And so, it seemed, did his mother.

After the waitress, a short redheaded teenager, had taken their ordered and left, his mother leaned over him and whispered to his father, "You know, you should bring me here more often."

Remus merely smiled at her.

To Ciaran, it seemed his mother was feeling a lot better. Under the small lamp hanging over the table, it seemed as though she had gotten her color back. He watched as she clasped her hands under her chin and began to hum softly to herself.

"Mum?" he asked softly. He wasn't sure he should ask, but he decided to take chance. "Are you feeling better?"

She smiled faintly and slightly inclined her head, not giving a straight answer.

While they ate, it seemed as though she was beginning to feel worse. She was silent and refusing to answer Remus when he spoke with her.

"Mum?" Ciaran asked, watching her instead of eating. "Are you OK?"

"What? Oh, fine." Gen said, sounding distracted.

"Gwendolyn?"

"It's fine, Remus." Truth be told, she was actually feeling rather nauseous. She could not wait to get out of there and back home.

After paying and leaving a little while later, they did not head home as Gen had hoped. They wandered, a little bit aimlessly, around London, Remus with his arm protectively around her shoulders. Ciaran clung tightly to her hand.

She sighed softly and leaned against him, murmuring a soft thanks.

"What are you thanking me for?" Remus asked softly, hoping Ciaran would not hear.

"No reason." she said softly.

As Remus started to question her, Ciaran spotted a teenager giving away balloons. "Daddy, can I have a balloon?" he asked eagerly.

Gen watched, her arms folded across her chest, as Ciaran hurriedly dragged his father towards the balloons.

"That your son, Gwendolyn?"

Gen turned and nodded. An elderly, somewhat frail-looking woman was watching Ciaran and Remus. Gen did not recognize her, but figured she had either worked with her father, or she was married to someone who did.

"I didn't know you were married. Or that you had a child." the woman continued. It was then Gen recognized her as her father's boss's wife. "To think I was just telling Marc about you the other night! I figured you were still single."

"I'm not." Gen said shortly. "It was nice seeing you." That was a lie. But she would say anything to quickly rejoin Remus and Ciaran and go home.

"Who was that?" Remus asked faintly.

"God, don't ask me." Gen said with a faint groan. "Remus, can we please, PLEASE go home?"

He nodded. His arm now encircled her waist, as though he feared she might faint any moment now. Ciaran, however, smiled at her, a bright red balloon bobbing along behind him. "I wanted the blue one." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry, love." Gen murmured faintly, giving his hand a slight squeeze. "Maybe Daddy can change the color when we get home."

"I told him I would." Remus muttered. "Going to share with me, or going to keep quiet like you have recently?" he added in a whisper.

"Remus," Gen whispered back, "her husband worked with my father. She told me she mentioned me to her son, thinking I was still single."

Remus seemed to think that was what was bothering her. He sighed softly and rested his head against her shoulder for a moment or two. "Don't let it bother you. I know you'd never leave me, no matter how attractive her son is."

"He's not." Gen giggled. "My parents tried to force us together when we were younger, mainly due to the fact that my father thought that if we were together, his boss would promote him or something. I hated the boy. The feeling is mutual."

"I'm glad for that, at least." Remus said with a teasing smile.

Gen sighed softly and glanced down at Ciaran, who looked as though he were getting tired from walking. Stopping, she picked him up; the sudden movement startled him and his balloon flew from his grasp. Remus, quick to react, snatched it before it got away.

"I think I should hold onto it." he said with a smile. Ciaran nodded and rested his head against his mother's shoulder.

"You getting tired, sweetie?" Gen asked softly. When Ciaran nodded, she said, "How about, when we get home, you get a bath and go to bed? I know it's early, but I think it might make you feel better."

Ciaran murmured his agreement.

The three of them were silent until they arrived home. Remus took Ciaran from Gen and offered to give him his bath. "You look tired yourself, Mummy." Remus smiled, brushing a light kiss against her cheek.

"I am." she murmured.

"Take it easy. I'll get this little guy to bed and then we can spend a little time together."

"Sounds like a plan." Gen said with a smile as she settled comfortably on the couch. With a faint sigh of contentment, she leaned her head against the back of the couch. 'I'll just rest my eyes for a minute.' she thought.

The next thing she knew, Remus had picked her up and carried her upstairs. "I'm sorry." she murmured.

"Think nothing of it." he said softly. "You need your rest and I'm not about to let you sleep on the couch."

"But it's comfortable." she argued. She sighed softly and pulled herself to a half sitting position. "Remus, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep, I -- "

"You don't have to apologize." he chuckled. "I've done it to you before. Don't feel bad."

"But you wanted to spend time with me." she said softly. She sounded a bit hurt.

"I did." he murmured, pulling her into a gentle embrace. "I still can. But if you're tired, then go to sleep. You don't have to worry about me. I can find something to occupy my time."

"But Remus -- "

He placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "Gwendolyn, I have no problem with it. You shouldn't either. But I did wish to talk to you." When she did not say anything, he continued, "Your son is starting to become worried about you. If you won't go to St. Mungo's for me, or for yourself, go for him. It could be something serious and you're ignoring it."

"I am not ignoring it." she said faintly. "Besides, wouldn't I know if it's something serious?" She sighed wearily and added, "Listen, Lupin, I love you, and I love our son, and I promise, if I don't feel better soon I will go. But right now I don't see where it is so bad that you both think I need to go."

"So we're overreacting?" Remus demanded.

"It seems that way." she sighed. "Besides, you have told me numerous times that I am a bad liar. If you think it is so bad, then drag me to the bloody hospital."

"I won't do that." he muttered. "You would hate me forever."

"I will not." Gen giggled. "I might refuse to sleep with you for a year or two, but I would never hate you."

"Well that's good to know, at least." Remus grumbled. He gently pushed her away and got to his feet. "You look like you could use the rest anyway. If you can't get to sleep, I'll be in the living room."

She waited until he had left, shutting the door behind him, to groan and flop onto her pillow. "I think I just made everything worse. Maybe I should give in and go." Then she shook her head. "No, it's not like me to give in. Remus would definitely know there's something up then."


	29. Chapter 29

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 29

Gen sighed faintly and tried to burrow under the blankets. She wanted to stay in bed all day, but that wasn't going to happen, because a very small somebody had curled up next to her. "So you finally woke up?" Ciaran asked her with a giggle.

"I guess so." she sighed, resting her head against the headboard and pulling Ciaran in her lap. "Where's Daddy at, sweetie?"

"He said he was going to Gran and Grampy's for a little while." Ciaran murmured, resting his head against her stomach.

"Did he say when he was going to be back?"

"He said he might be back around lunch."

Gen groaned. It seemed as though Remus was avoiding her. 'Just wonderful.' she thought sadly. To, Ciaran, she said, "Ciaran, sweetie, let me got get a shower and I'll get you some breakfast, unless Daddy already made you some?"

"He did." Ciaran nodded.

"OK." With a soft sigh, she grabbed a change of robes and headed to the bathroom.

The shower did not make her feel any better. In fact, she was feeling a headache coming on. With another sigh, she wiped the bathroom mirror with her towel and studied her complexion.

Not happy with what she saw, she tossed the towel in the hamper and headed downstairs to the kitchen, wiping her hands dry on her robes.

Ciaran was waiting for her at the kitchen table, his puffskein was resting on the table, humming happily and licking the crumbs off Ciaran's breakfast plate.

"Gross!" Gen groaned, feeling rather sick at that moment. Then she realized it wasn't the puffskein that made her feel ill. It was the thought of food.

She shook the thought from her head and sank down at the table. It wasn't until Ciaran asked if she was feeling well that she looked up.

"Fine, fine." she muttered, picking up the plate and glass, much to the annoyance of the puffskein, and carried them to the sink. She did not feel like doing the dishes, but it wouldn't take long.

She did not hear Ciaran leave the kitchen, nor did she hear Remus ask about her. Her headache was growing worse. She was not aware of the glass sliding from her fingers until she heard it shatter.

"Great." she sighed, bending to pick up the pieces, forgetting all about her wand.

Remus sighed softly and knelt next to her, tapping the broke glass with his wand. "Are you alright?' he asked, his voice very concerned.

If possible, she paled even more. "Remus?" she asked, her voice shaking. She was beginning to suspect why she had felt so rotten these past few weeks.

"What is it?" he asked, helping her to her feet and leading her to the table. "Gwendolyn?" he asked, cupping her cheek with his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"When... when was the last time we...?"

Remus looked confused for a moment or two, then said, "Gwen, I can't remember. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." she sighed softly. This was exactly how she felt when she was carrying Ciaran. She was sure she was pregnant. There was no other possibility.

But how on earth was she going explain to Remus what she suspected? He would just get his hopes up. She couldn't do that to him.

She snapped herself back to reality and said, "Remus, Ciaran said you would be back around lunch. It's a little early, isn't it?"

"I'm glad I did come home. Look at you! You look like you're about to faint!"

Gen wanted to protest, but did not as he slid one arm behind her back, the other under her knees. However, she did say, "The living room. I don't want to go back to bed right now."

She sighed faintly and curled up next to him on the couch, her head against his chest. She felt completely miserable. Remus was obviously concerned for her, that she knew. "Remus?" she asked faintly.

"Hmm?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." he said softly. He left her for a moment and headed upstairs to their room, quickly returning with their thickest blanket. "You're shivering, Gwen." he murmured, wrapping it around her. She did not object.

The next thing she knew, a very small person had curled up at her other side. "Mummy?" he asked softly, looking up at her with concern and a hint of fear.

"What is it?" she asked softly, brushing his hair out of his face. When he didn't answer, she smiled faintly and said, "Sweetie, Mummy's fine. I'm just... feeling a bit under the weather right now."

She could tell Ciaran did not believe her. And she was far more than sure Remus did not believe her. Though neither of them said anything.

And she was too tired to argue, anyway. She figured it might be best to head to St. Mungo's. As soon as she could.


	30. Chapter 30

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 30

Gen was silent most of the day. In fact, the only time she spoke to Remus was after changing into her pajamas and curling up in bed with him. "'Night, Reme." she murmured faintly.

"Oh, no." he said sternly, shutting his book with a snap and setting it down on the night table. "No, you're not going to sleep just yet. You're going to talk to me."

"About?" she asked, rolling over to face him.

"You tell me and we'll both know."

"Remus," she sighed, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest. "Oh, Remus. It's nothing, I'm sure." That, of course, was a lie. If anything, she was sure she was carrying his second child.

And again, the question of whether or not she should tell him arose. What was he saying?

" -- nothing, then why ask when we last slept together?"

She was so tempted to tell him then, but she quickly changed her mind. Adopting a flirtatious smile, she said, "Well, I guess I've been feeling neglected as of late." With a giggle, she brushed a kiss to his lips, her hand resting on his thigh.

"I HAVE been neglecting you, haven't I?" he murmured, resting one hand on the small of her back; the other he ran through her hair. "But Gwen, we can't -- "

"We never can, can we?" she said sadly.

"Just not tonight, Gwendolyn." he whispered. "You don't look like you're up to it, anyway."

"But you WANT to!"

"Yes," he said slowly, "I do want to. But not tonight. I'm fairly certain our son will be in here soon."

Gen groaned and flopped back down on her pillows. "Remus, you spoil him. You shouldn't allow him to get in the bed with us! I know we're had this conversation before, but dammit, I want to be able to sleep with you without your parents taking him off our hands for a while!"

"Gwen." he sighed softly, "I do, too, but right now I don't think you could handle it. You look terrible, and I don't mean that in a bad way. I mean it as -- "

"Just drop it." she hissed as the bedroom door creaked open and Ciaran curled up on the bed with them.

"You've been worried about Mummy, haven't you?" Remus asked softly. Ciaran nodded and glanced at Gen. Remus glanced at her, too. "Gwendolyn?" he asked faintly.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"Anything on your mind?"

"Far too much." she sighed. She got to her feet, stretched, and muttered something about going downstairs for a little while.

"No, Gen, stay in here." Remus began, getting to his feet as well. "If there's anything you need, just tell me. I'll go get it."

"Please, Mummy." Ciaran whispered, crawling along the bed and seizing her hand.

"Fine," Gen sighed. She gave Ciaran a faint smile before turning to Remus. "Remus, please, a cup of tea?"

"Fine." he said, looking a bit surprise.

Gen settled back under the blankets with Ciaran curling up right next to her. She smiled faintly and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I love you, you know that, right?" she asked with a giggle.

"I do." he nodded. "I love you, too, Mummy."

The two of them stayed like that until Remus joined them with a cup of tea. Ciaran quickly moved away from her as Remus gently settled down on the bed and offered Gen the cup. She murmured her thanks and sipped it slowly, her eyes closed, a relaxed expression on her face.

With her eyes shut, she did not see the look Ciaran and Remus exchanged.

But she did notice the tension.

"OK, guys," she began, setting the cup own on her night table, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at them. "What is it?"

"Gen, you don't like tea -- "

"No, I don't. But I do drink the occasional glass."

"Gwendolyn," Remus sighed, sitting down next to her and taking her hands in his, "I know you know what's wrong. I wish you would tell me. You know you can tell me anything. Anything at all! Please tell me what it is."

"Remus," she groaned, "I don't know what it is. But, trust me, I would tell you if I did."

'Or as soon as I'm sure.' she thought with a grimace.

"Gen?" he asked softly.

"Cramp." she said quickly. She glanced up at them and frowned. "There's no reason to worry, Remus. You know how bad my cramps can be." With a smile, she pulled Ciaran into her lap. "Both of you, stop worrying and go to bed. Please."

Remus looked as though he wanted to argue with her, so she quickly added, "I will feel so much better if my two favorite men go to sleep."

Ciaran quickly took the hint and asked, "Who's your very favorite?"

"Oh... I don't know..." Gen began in a teasing tone. "My favorite, I suppose, would have to be you."

"What?" Ciaran demanded. "But... what about Daddy?"

"Daddy," Gen began, glancing at Remus who was trying his best not to smile, "is just too worried all the time. And he's not as cute or as sweet as you."

"I can't help but worry about you." Remus murmured. "BOTH of you." he added, ruffling Ciaran's hair. "But your mother is right. We should really be getting to bed."

An hour later, Ciaran had fallen asleep and Remus was not far behind, though he was trying to keep himself awake until Gen fell asleep. "Remus, go to sleep." she whispered, reaching out and brushing her hand against his cheek.

"Not until you do."

"Oh, Moony," she murmured faintly, "just go to bed. You're so tired."

"I am." he admitted.

A few minutes later, his soft, easy breathing assured her he was asleep. Carefully, she slid out of bed and crept downstairs and into the room that used to serve as her father's study. She settled herself behind the desk and sighed. "OK," she whispered to herself, "OK, so, I may be carrying Remus's second child. And if I am..." she trailed off.

"I've got to find out for sure." she sighed again.

Making up her mind, she swiftly grabbed a bit of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote out a short letter. "Frank!" she called, silently stepping into the kitchen. "Frank, I've got a job for you. I need you to take this to St. Mungo's. And when you get the answer, wait until Remus isn't around to give it to me."

She wasn't sure the owl understood her, but stroked his feathers and let him out the back door. After locking it, and double-checking the lock, she headed back to bed.


	31. Chapter 31

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 31

Ciaran and Remus were still fast asleep by the time Gen bundled herself up in her bathrobe and headed down to the kitchen. Going against the idea of her normal cup of coffee, she sipped a glass of pumpkin juice instead. As she finished her glass, Frank landed on the windowsill, a letter held fast in his beak.

"Good morning, Frank," she said, letting him in and taking the letter from him. "Is this what I wanted?" she asked him, turning the letter over in her hand and glancing at Frank, who had helped himself to her pumpkin juice.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the letter. "Mrs. Lupin, in answer to your question, blah, blah, blah." She settled herself back down at the table and sighed softly, returning the letter to the envelope. "Well, Frank, do you think I could hurry over there and get back before Remus and Ciaran know I'm missing?"

Frank hooted in response before flying over to his cage, ready to rest after his flight.

"I suppose you're right." Gen sighed sadly. She absently turned the letter around in her hands and sighed again.

"Mum, who's that from?" came a sleepy voice from the door.

"Uh, no one, pumpkin. You want some breakfast?"

"I wanna know who that's from!" he whined.

Gen hastily pocketed the letter and smiled. "Somethings little boys shouldn't worry with. Especially if it's first thing in the morning. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

A few minutes later, Ciaran was content with nibbling at his toast while he watched Gen. As she finished her second glass of pumpkin juice, another owl landed at the window. It hooted and flew through the open window and landed on the table.

Gen smiled faintly as she spotted Emily's small, fluttery handwriting. She took the letter from the owl and headed upstairs. "Remus?' she whispered, sitting next to him and shaking him gently to wake him. "Remus, your mother sent you a letter."

"I'll do it in the morning." Remus groaned, burying further under the blankets.

Gen giggled despite herself. "Hey, wake up!" She set the letter down on the night table and pulled the blankets back. "Come on, Remus! I swear, you're worse than Ciaran at times!"

Remus was feigning sleep; with a squeal from her, he pulled her on top of him and brushed a kiss to her lips. "Oh, you bastard." she laughed. "Did you plan that?"

"No, actually, I was going to get up until I heard you coming. Then I planned that."

She sighed faintly and asked, "Remus, why can't you always be like that? You used to be so..." she trailed off, absently twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I can try, Gwendolyn." he said with a smile as he took the letter off the table. He read it and glanced up at her. "Are you up to meeting my parents for lunch?"

"Well, I do feel a little better." she murmured.

"Then The Leaky Cauldron it is." he smiled, brushing a kiss to her forehead before getting up and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Gen groaned inwardly. She was just about to ask him if we wanted to go to St. Mungo's with her. Then she decided it would be best if she went alone.

Her mind made up, Gen quickly changed, ran a brush through her hair and examined herself in the mirror.

"Remus?" she called, rapping lightly on the bathroom door.

"In a second, Gwendolyn!" he called.

"No, no, not that! I, uh, I need to go do something. I don't know when I'll be back. Um, if I'm not back before lunch, just go without me and I'll meet you there, OK?"

The was a pause as he consider what she said. "Sure thing, Gwen."

She breathed a sigh of relief. He did not question where she was going, or why. So far, so good.

As she passed the kitchen, she brushed a kiss atop Ciaran's head. "Mummy has to go do something, OK?" she asked with a smile. "Um, you be a good boy, alright? And make sure Daddy behaves as well."

"I will!" Ciaran grinned.

The visit to St. Mungo's took far longer than she expected. She figured she would be in and out before Remus even got out of the shower.

Fat chance.

As soon as the Healer confirmed her pregnancy, she was around two months along, the Healer spent ages interrogating her about her health, how she had been feeling, and demanded to know anything important about Gen's last pregnancy.

She nearly went ballistic after Gen mentioned how stressed she had been feeling.

Gen scowled at the recollection as she pushed the door to The Leaky Cauldron open. She spotted her little group immediately and quickly joined them.

Ciaran smiled at her. Remus looked concerned. John and Emily both gave her a warm smile before Emily said, "Gwendolyn, we were beginning to think you weren't going to show!"

"I – It took longer than I thought." Gen muttered, looking away.

While Remus talked with his parents, she ate in silence. How on earth was she going to tell him? Unconsciously, she nudged her purse with her foot. Several small bottles her inside, all of which the Healer had prescribed upon learning of Gen's stress and possible complications.

With a soft sigh, she rested her head against Remus's shoulder. Remus declined his parents' offer to wander through Diagon Alley. "I don't think Gen slept well last night. I think I should get her home."

Gen silently thanked him. She did not want to be around John and Emily right then.

She was also thankful that Remus waited until they were alone to ask where she had been. She groaned and said, "I do suppose I have to tell you."

"Yes, you do." he muttered. "Where did you go? And why did it take so long?"

He smiled faintly as she looked at the floor. She looked so innocent then.

"I, um... I went to -- "

A loud thump and an even louder wail of "DAAAADDDDYYY!" cut her off. The two of them raced to check on Ciaran, who had stumbled and scraped his knee on the stairs.

"Oh, Ciaran!" Gen murmured, picking him up. He whimpered as he snuggled close to her.

"Hold him, Gwen." Remus called, heading to the bathroom. He quickly returned with a rag and a bottle of foul-smelling blue potion. Ciaran whimpered louder as he dabbed it to his knee.

Gen made soft shushing noises to Ciaran as she carried him into the living room. But she was thankful that he had taken Remus's mind off her for a little while, at least. It gave her more time to think of how exactly she was going to tell Remus.


	32. Chapter 32

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Eh... it feels like I'm moving a bit quickly to me. Let me know if I should slow it down a bit.

Chapter 32

Gen still had not found the chance to tell Remus she was pregnant. And she was beginning to grow anxious. Being a woman of small waist, there was a chance she could start showing early. And she was sure he would be mad with her if he found out before she told him herself.

She groaned to herself as she stripped and hopped into the shower. She was hoping it would make her feel a little better.

Ten minutes later, with the bathroom full of the scent of lilac, there was a knock at the door. "In a second!" Gen sighed, grabbing a towel and securing it around herself. She glanced in the mirror for a moment, then, satisfied that there was no visible baby bump, she opened the door.

"Gwen, I'm sorry to interrupt your shower," Remus began with a timid sort of smile, "but I just remembered that today's my parents' anniversary -- "

"Say no more." Gen sighed, leaning against the door frame and staring at him. "Dinner with them tonight?"

"If you're feeling up to going."

"Sure thing." Gen said with another sigh.

"Thank you." Remus whispered, brushing a kiss to her lips. "I love you." he said with his own sigh, pressing his face against her wet hair.

"I know you do." she giggled. "But I'm getting you soaked. Let me finish my shower then we can finish this."

Remus nodded and let her go. He padded downstairs where Ciaran was waiting for him, watching him with interest. "What?" Remus laughed, pulling Ciaran into his lap. "What did I do to deserve your attention?"

"I want to ask you something." Ciaran muttered, looking down at the floor, clinging tightly to his puffskein.

"Well, ask me."

"It's about Mummy." Ciaran muttered, his eyes still riveted on the floor.

"What about Mummy?" Remus asked softly.

Ciaran seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Why... why does she not use magic as much as you?"

Remus, getting the feeling that that wasn't really the question Ciaran wanted to ask, thought for a little while, then said, "Well, Mummy is rather used to doing things the Muggle way. She also has done some shoddy spellwork before, and I think it's because she's afraid of messing up and accidentally hurting you."

Ciaran opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it and scrambled out of Remus's lap as he heard his mother coming down the stairs.

"So," Gen began, unaware of how Ciaran was acting, "dinner with your parents tonight..."

"What about it?" Remus asked, glancing from Ciaran to her as she sank down next to him. "Do you not want to go? If you don't, I'm sure they'll understand."

"I – I do want to go, Remus." Gen had decided that dinner with his parents might just be the best time to get it out of the way and tell them all she was pregnant. "I just..." she trailed off with a frown, unsure of what she wanted to say.

Biting her lip, she glanced at Ciaran, who was timidly glancing back at her.

"Gwen," Remus said softly, taking her hands in his, "if you don't want to go -- "

"I want to." she said softly. "Remus, I really do, but..." She realized her hands were shaking and quickly withdrew them from his grasp. "I... can we do it here?"

Remus looked a bit taken aback by this. "I'll... I'll have to ask my parents, but I'm sure it'll be fine with them."

"Thank you." Gen whispered.

She waited until he left to sigh softly and stretch out on the couch. She, thankfully, had not dealt with morning sickness as of yet. But she was feeling dizzy.

"Mum?" Ciaran asked softly, sitting next to her. "Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm fine, pumpkin." Gen said with a soft smile.

"But Mummy, you've been lying to Daddy, haven't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Gen asked, sitting up and staring at her son. The sudden movement had made her dizzier and she grabbed the couch to steady herself.

"I saw what's in your purse, Mum. You need to tell Daddy. Or I'm telling him."

"Ciaran, don't! Please! I plan on telling Daddy tonight, I promise."

Ciaran did not believe her. And he said nothing else to her all day. As soon as his grandparents arrived, he curled up in Emily's lap, silently watching his mother. "Gwendolyn, how are you feeling?" Emily asked, catching Ciaran watching his mother.

"Fine." Gen answered softly.

In truth, she was feeling weak and tired. She wanted to go to bed but thought that Emily and John might think her rude to ask if they could dinner there then rush off to bed.

"You don't look fine." John murmured. He was sitting closest to her and was studying her over his glass of wine. "Have you been to St. Mungo's?" he asked.

"I have." Gen murmured, leaning back in her chair. Thankfully, only John heard her.

She glanced at Remus and Emily, who were deep in conversation. Ciaran, still in Emily's lap, was looking at his father with interest. Apparently, his mind was off her.

John was still watching her. "Gwendolyn, maybe you should go lay down." he murmured softly.

"Who asked you?" Gen asked with a soft smile. She was very tempted to go to bed.

"Gwendolyn, my mother was a Healer. Trust me on this. I think it would be best if you went and laid down, even for a few minutes."

"I didn't know that." Gen muttered, unconsciously resting her hand on her stomach.

"Yes, and I think she wouldn't be too happy to know her granddaughter-in-law is going against medical advice."

"I'm not going against it." Gen argued. "But I will go lay down, if it'll make you happy."

"Yes, it will." John said, getting to his feet as she got to hers. The sudden movement once again made her dizzy and she staggered a bit.

"Are you alright, Gwen?" Remus glanced at her, concerned.

But it was John who caught her as she fainted.


	33. Chapter 33

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Ah, I just love the fact that Gen and John have apparently bonded. It's CUTE!

Chapter 33

What had happened? Oh, that's right. She had fainted.

Gen timidly opened one eye and glanced around. She was not in the bed she shared with Remus. Instead, she was in a small room in St. Mungo's.

She glanced at the window and tried to figure out what time it could be. It was nearly dusk last she remembered.

She glanced at the door, which had just clicked open.

"Are you conscious enough to talk to me?" John asked softly.

"What time is it?" Gen asked. Her voice sounded rather weak.

"It's about three in the morning, Gwendolyn." He took out his wand and drew up a chair for himself. "Gwendolyn," he began, "my son is heartbroken. Do you have any idea as to why?"

"Because I didn't tell him I'm pregnant?" she asked. She tried to sit up but John gave her a very stern look, so she laid back down. "Listen, I was going to tell you all tonight, I swear."

"You were pregnant." John corrected. "You miscarried."

Gen bit her lip and looked away from him. She was trying to blink back her tears, and she was failing.

"Gwendolyn, I do hate to be the bearer of bad news. I'm so sorry." John whispered. "The Healers aren't entirely sure why, but -- "

"He's never going to speak to me again, you know." Gen said softly. Her voice was a mixture of anguish and slight hysteria. "Remus." she continued. "He's wanted a daughter, always has. He told me the first night we slept together."

"He won't hate you." John began softly. "He's just pretty upset right now." When she did not say anything, he added, "Ciaran fell asleep before he found out, if that's anything to you. And the Healers are willing to let you leave in the morning." He got to his feet. "Now get some sleep, kid. If you can."

"Thank you." Gen whispered softly.

Meanwhile, Remus was making fast friends with a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Remus, you shouldn't." Emily said softly, coming back into the kitchen after checking to make sure Ciaran was still asleep.

"Mum, right now, I really don't care." he said sadly.

"But Remus -- "

"Mum, don't." With a sigh, Remus set the bottle down and glanced up at his mother. "She didn't tell me. She kept it from me. And now? Now she's lost it. I've made up my mind. I need to be away from her for a while." He shook his head upon hearing his mother's faint gasp. "I cannot sleep in the same bed as that woman knowing that she knew about this and refused to tell me."

"Remus, if she kept it from you, then she had to have had a reason. She might have been waiting for the right time, or..." Emily trailed off with a sigh of her own.

"What about Ciaran?" she asked softly. "Are you going to let him stay here or...?"

"He needs his mother." was Remus's answer.

"Well, where are you going, then?" Emily demanded.

"I don't know." Remus answered honestly.

"Remus," it was John who spoke this time, "she's pretty broken up about this as well. Can't you stay, try to talk to her? I'm sure she needs you with her right now. Not away from her."

"You don't understand." Remus said, his voice breaking. "I'm not going to ask for a divorce. I just need some time away."

"Do you think it would have been any different if she had told you?" Emily spat. She was beginning to lose her temper with her son. "No, it wouldn't. If she was meant to lose this child, then she would have lost it anyway! Don't take it out on her!"

"Daddy?"

The three adults turned to find a sleepy Ciaran watching them. Silently, he crawled in Remus's lap. "You should be in bed." Remus whispered. "It's past your bedtime."

"Is Mummy going to be OK?" Ciaran asked, his lower lip trembling.

Silently, Remus nodded.

"She'll be home in the morning." John whispered. "So maybe you should be going back to bed, hmm? The morning'll come quicker that way."

Remus got up and carried Ciaran back upstairs. Emily exchanged a look with John. "John," she whispered, her tone pleading, "John please, please talk some sense into your son. He doesn't mean that! I know he doesn't! It's just because he's been drinking and -- "

"Emily," John said softly, "it may be best for them if he goes through with it. Personally, I don't think he will. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"


	34. Chapter 34

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 34

Gen wanted so desperately to just curl up under the blankets of the bed in St. Mungo's and never, ever leave. She was so sure that Remus was going to hate her, never speak to her again.

However, she quickly changed into the clean robes Emily had dropped by and managed to drag herself home.

John and Emily were waiting in the living room.

"Gwendolyn," Emily began softly, "Gwendolyn, we've managed to talk him into staying for now." It seemed as though she was torn between comforting Gen and hexing her. "But he wants -- "

"I don't care what he wants right now." Gen whispered. "Right now, I just want my son."

John and Emily exchanged looks as Gen headed upstairs. "Emily, don't take it out on her. I know Remus has turned you to his side, but I'm trying to stay neutral. If you're going to take a role, take the part of the grieving grandmother. Now let's go. I'm certain they're going to want to be alone."

Up on the stairs, Gen ran into Remus coming out of Ciaran's bedroom. He looked as though he just wanted to pass her, act as though she wasn't there.

"Remus." Gen whispered softly. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him. She bit her lip, then asked, "Is he still asleep?"

Remus shook his head and made to pass her. Almost unconsciously, she reached out, placing her hand on his.

"OK, I know you're upset with me. But hear me out, Remus."

"Why should I?" he demanded.

Gen was a bit surprised he did not pull away, but she was even more surprised by the bitterness in his voice.

"Remus, I did not want you to find out this way. I didn't want this to happen, please, you have to believe that!" Blinking back tears now, she continued, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away. I... the timing never seemed right or – or we were always interrupted. And -- "

"You should have told me no matter how wrong the timing seemed."

She watched as he headed down the stairs, feeling heartbroken. "I would think you would love me enough to forget about that! If you're not going to be here for me, at least let me try to comfort you!"

She wasn't entirely sure where that came from, but it did stop him.

Gen thought she had made him see sense until he said, "Gwendolyn, I would have thought YOU loved ME enough to tell me you were carrying my child. My parents may have talked me out of leaving, but I am not going to let you comfort me. And sure don't deserve my pity. You brought it on yourself."

"I know I did!" Gen said, ending with sob. "I know it's my fault! You don't have to rub that in. Let me ask you something: what about my health? What about my well-being? Or do you conveniently forget saying that to me?"

Without waiting for his reaction, she strode into Ciaran's room, slamming the door behind her.

With a squeal of happiness, and an angry squeaking sound from his puffskein as it went flying across the room, Ciaran raced over to his mother, wrapping his arms around her legs and grinning at her.

"Hey, sweetie." Gen ruffled her son's hair and managed a weak smile. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I was worried." Ciaran whispered. "But you're going to be OK, aren't you?"

Thinking about how angry Remus was with her, Gen lied and said, "Sure. I'll be fine, baby. Let's just worry about you, hmm?"

"Mum, the full moon isn't for another week!" Ciaran whined.

"So?" Gen asked. "I still have the right to worry about you. I am your mother, after all."

Ciaran pulled away from her and, staring at the floor, murmured, "Daddy's really upset, Mum. I – It's not because of me, is it?"

"No, love, of course not." Gen knelt to her son's height and added, "He's mad at me."

"He's not mad!" Ciaran argued, shaking his head. "He – he was drinking last night, that nasty, stinky stuff you drink sometimes, and he was crying, too."

"Oh?" Gen asked. "Do you know why?"

"No," Ciaran shook his head, "but I figured it was because you were sick."

"Oh, Ciaran," Gen sighed. Why couldn't Remus be that way around her? Instead of this snippy Remus she had just dealt with. She felt even more miserable now.

"Mum?" Ciaran asked, fidgeting nervously during her silence. "Mum -- "

Gen ignored him and decided to try her luck downstairs with Remus. "Remus, please don't snap at me. Please. Your son told me how you were last night. I love you, let me be here for you."

"I don't want you here for me, Gwendolyn. I don't want to be in the same house as you. But I promised my parents I wouldn't leave you -- "

"If anyone should leave, it's me!" Gen had finally lost her temper, it seemed. "OK, I know I didn't tell you! You can get as mad with me as you want to! But don't you dare take this out on our son! He needs you, he doesn't need me. I swear, Remus, if you EVER think of leaving him I'll -- "

"You'll what, Gwen?" Remus demanded. He watched her bite her lip and look away, her blue eyes filling with tears once more. "Exactly. Let me as YOU something. What does our son mean to you?"

"What?" she asked, looking a bit stunned. "Remus, our son means everything to me -- "

"Exactly. You'd be lost without him."

"I'd be lost without you." she whispered. "But if you want to be this way, fine. I'll stay out of your way. I won't speak to you at all if you want. I'll stay in the back bedroom. I won't bother you at all."

"Why torture yourself like that, Gwen?" Remus asked, his voice finally adopting that soft, compassionate tone she had so dearly wished to hear.

"I love you enough to do that." was her answer.

"Gwendolyn." He let out a soft sigh. "You don't have to stay locked up in the back bedroom. I -- "

"It's OK." she said softly. "If I were you, I wouldn't want me around either. It's all my fault. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted a divorce. And I'd let you have it."


	35. Chapter 35

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 35

Remus felt absolutely terrible about the way he'd been acting towards Gen but she was refusing to speak to him, instead opting to mope around the house.

Ciaran noticed this as well.

"Daddy," he began one afternoon, "Daddy, how can we cheer Mummy up?"

"I don't know." Remus sighed softly. He ruffled Ciaran's hair, realizing with a start that it had the same silky texture his mother's hair had. "Why don't you go check on her, hmm? I'm not so sure she'd be happy to see me."

Ciaran hopped off the couch and paused. "Daddy, why is she mad at you?" he asked.

"That's not for you to know right now." Remus said with a tiny smile. "Why are you inquisitive?"

"What's that?" Ciaran demanded.

"Curious."

Ciaran smiled at his father before racing down the hall and knocking at the door to the back bedroom. When his mother did not answer, he politely barged in. "Mummy," he began in a teasing sort of tone, curling up on the bed and watching as she absently thumbed through a book at the desk.

When she ignored him, he began jumping on the bed. She usually snapped at him for doing that. He was sure it was going to get her attention.

It didn't.

With an impatient groan, Ciaran leaned over and snatched the book she was reading from her.

"What? Oh, Ciaran." Gen sighed. "I've told you about snatching."

"Mum," Ciaran said with his own sigh, "why are you ignoring me? And why aren't you talking to Daddy?"

"It's something you shouldn't -- "

"-- know right now." Ciaran frowned. "Daddy says the same thing. Why won't you at least try to talk to him?"

"Because Daddy is mad with me." Gen answered, trying to take her book back from him.

Ciaran jumped out of her reach and said, "Well, that's not what I've been seeing. Daddy's really hurt, you know! Just because you think he's mad doesn't mean that he is! He wants you to talk to him!"

"No, he doesn't." Gen sighed sadly, giving up any hope of trying to get her book back from her son. "If he did, he would have come in here himself." She got to her feet and nervously smoothed down her robes. "Love, listen, I would love to talk this through with him, but I can't."

"Why not?" Ciaran demanded. He took another step back from her, this time to look at her better.

"Give me my book, Ciaran." Gen demanded, her hands on her hips.

"No! You have to come get it!" With a squeal of laughter, he raced down the hall. Gen groaned and followed him, bumping right into Remus with a giggling Ciaran peering around behind him.

"What has he done, Gwendolyn?" Remus began, his tone light and patient.

"He took my book. It's fine. I wasn't interested in it anyway." She turned to go. Remus leaned over and took her hand in his.

"Gwendolyn, come here. I want to show you something."

She let out a faint sigh and followed Remus to the room that had served as her father's study. And let out an annoyed groan as she caught sight of the leather photo album on the desk. "Your son found it last night."

"Throw it out, Remus." Gen said with a frown. "I don't want to see it."

"Gwendolyn, your son never met your parents. The least you could do is let him go through it."

"You know what? I don't care what you do with it. As long as I don't see it."

She was unaware of Ciaran until he wrapped his arms around her legs and glanced up at her. "Please, Mummy, don't get rid of it. I wanted you to go through it with me."

Gen glanced at Remus, who nodded. With a sigh, she picked up Ciaran and sank down behind the desk, pulling the album closer so they could study it.

Remus smiled softly at the sight of them. The sound of a knock at the door jarred him from his thoughts. Gen and Ciaran had not heard it. It was his father.

"Come look at this." Remus smiled, silently leading his father to the study. Ciaran was smiling faintly at Gen, content in her lap.

"I came to see how she was doing." John whispered. "It looks like she's doing a bit better doesn't it?"

"It does." Remus replied. "Though she's still staying in the back bedroom. And refusing to have a completely conversation with me."

"You think she'll ever get over it?" John asked.

"No, John, I can't say I will." Gen said, not looking up from the pictures. In her lap, Ciaran looked from his grandfather to his mother, feeling a bit left out. She smiled faintly at her son and added, "Though he's making it a bit hard to think about it."

"Well, that's good." John said with a smile of his own. "You shouldn't dwell on it too much. It's not your fault."

"I can't help but think it is." Gen sighed. "But let's not go into that right now." She closed the album and glanced up at John and Remus. "What exactly brought you here? I know it wasn't just to check up on me."

"Emily." John answered. "She wants to see all three of you. For dinner tonight. And she wants to apologize to you, Gwendolyn."

"I don't want her apologies." Gen muttered. She got to her feet, clinging to her son as he wrapped his arms around her neck and studied John. "But I guess we should go. Remus would hate me if I didn't get out of the house. I think he'd hate me if I stayed in the back bedroom, too."

"I would." Remus smiled. "Tell Mum we'll see her tonight."


	36. Chapter 36

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: If this seems like I'm babbling, I'm sorry. I'm quite ill at the moment and I have nothing else to do, or update, seeing as how we're back to no reviews except for this.

Chapter 36

As Ciaran, Gen, and Emily settled into the living room, John motioned for Remus to follow him into the kitchen. "How is she really?" John asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"Honestly, I can't tell you. She's been avoiding me. But," Remus began, pulling out the nearest chair and sinking onto it, "I've been thinking a lot about this. I think that this, as upsetting as it is, was actually good for her."

"What do you mean?" John asked, staring at his son, a mixture of shock and misunderstanding on his face.

"I'm sure that came out wrong." With a sigh, Remus continued, "I've had a few sleepless nights since then, and I've been thinking about this a lot. It has taken her mind off of Greyback, and that's better for her than anything. You know how she. She's been so jumpy since Ciaran was bitten."

John nodded slowly, now completely understanding what his son was trying to say. "And with her mind off of Greyback, she's been less stressed? Not as jumpy?"

"Exactly. That must have been the reason she miscarried."

"Makes sense." John muttered. He glanced into the living room. Ciaran was in deep conversation with his grandmother, Gen was leaning back against the couch, her eyes half-closed, obviously deep in thought. It was apparent that they were probably not going to eavesdrop.

However, he leaned closer to Remus and asked, "Do you think it might be best for her if the three of you get as far away from London as she could handle?"

"I've thought about that as well." Remus began slowly. "And I was thinking that it might be good for her. But I want her and Ciaran to go."

"You want her and Ciaran to leave?" John repeated, his eyes narrowing. "Just the two of them?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, it would be best for her."

"No, it wouldn't. She needs you, Remus. There is no possible way she could raise Ciaran on her own. You can't do that to her."

"But think about it! Away from London, her attention focused on her son, what would I be but a distraction?"

"Nonsense." John studied his son very intently. It was obvious Remus was as serious as he could possibly be. He merely shook his head and headed into the living room. Emily looked up at him with a faint smile. Ciaran hopped out of his mother's lap and, grinning, quickly gave his grandfather a hug.

John, holding a giggly Ciaran, sat down next to Gen and softly asked, "Anything you want to share, Gwendolyn?"

His voice seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. "What? Oh, no. Nothing. Nothing at all."

Remus soon joined them, looking calm, as though nothing were exchanged between himself and his father. His mother noticed immediately that he was just putting on an act. Gen, it seemed, didn't, as she rested her head against his arm.

Ciaran, too, realized something was amiss. But he did not say anything. Though it was clear to all of the adults, even Gen, that something had upset him. One moment, he was happily talking away with Emily, the next, he was curled up between his parents, silent, his eyes downcast.

'Please don't let them fight again.' he thought silently.

He wasn't very hungry. But he forced himself to eat. Beside him, his mother was doing the same.

He was silent afterwards, when his mother and father were talking to his grandparents. He wasn't even paying any attention to what they were saying. That is until he heard his mother say, "I think we need to get someone home, Remus."

"I think we do too." His father smiled faintly at Ciaran. Ciaran manged a weary smile back.

"I do want to go home." Ciaran muttered, ending with a fake, but very convincing, yawn.

At home, he allowed his mother to give him a bath without fighting with her. Which was when she realized something was very, very wrong. "What is it?" she asked softly as she dried his hair and got him changed into his pajamas.

"Nothing." Ciaran lied. "I'm just really sleepy."

Gen seemed convinced. "Go tell your father good night." she murmured.

"Come with me?" he asked, holding out his hand. She nodded and led him downstairs where he curled up next to his father, smiling. "'Night, Daddy." he said, brushing a kiss to his father's cheek.

"Wait a second. I want to talk to you both." Remus glanced up at Gen, who looked a bit annoyed by this. "I've been thinking, and this is just an idea, Gwendolyn, don't get mad at me, but I think you two need to leave London."

It wasn't Gen who protested. It was Ciaran. "No, we can't! And what about you? Would you go, too?"

"No." It was Gen who answered. "Your father is being noble again. He wouldn't go." She sounded heartbroken.

Ciaran crossed the room and tugged at his mother's hand, trying to get her to agree with him.

"Gwendolyn, it was just a thought. I'm not going to make you if you don't want to."

The next moment, his father looked stunned, rubbing his cheek where his mother had slapped him.

"No, it wasn't." Gen said, her voice shaking. "You know you want us to go. Admit it, Remus! You know, I've always thought that neither of us matter to you and you just proved that!" To Ciaran, she added, "Bed, now. I'll be there in a second."

He had curled up under the covers by the time she joined him. He felt her sit down next to him and smooth his hair out of his face. "I'm so sorry about that, pumpkin." Gen whispered, her voice was steady now. "Just go to sleep and don't think about it."

"But -- "

He felt his mother's light kiss against his forehead and sighed. "Good night." she whispered softly, getting to her feet. He heard her cross the room and check the windows, something she had not done since they had moved, before she left the room, leaving the door slightly open as she always did.


	37. Chapter 37

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Oh, I've planned this chapter for ages! And I love it.

Chapter 37

Ciaran was wide bright and early in the morning. He picked up his puffskein from off the floor and headed towards his parents' room, forgetting all about the night before.

Until he spotted his father on the edge of the bed, frowning, his eyes downcast. Remus quickly glanced up and managed a fake smile for his son. "Well, good morning." he said, getting to his feet. "It's a bit early for you, isn't it?"

"I guess." Ciaran whispered. "What's for breakfast?" he asked, trying to find some safe ground.

"Whatever you want."

Ciaran silently followed his father downstairs, wondering if his mother was still asleep. Until he spotted Frank's empty cage and heard him hooting from the living room.

With a nervous glance at his father, Ciaran raced to the living room. His mother was on the couch, Frank in her lap, absently stroking him. "Mum?" he asked timidly, resisting the urge the push Frank out of her lap and take his place. "Want any breakfast?"

"No thank you." she said softly, not taking her eyes off of her bird.

Ciaran had not noticed his father had joined him in the doorway. "Gwendolyn, you haven't eaten properly in days. Just a bit of breakfast won't hurt."

She ignored him.

Ciaran headed back to the kitchen, his disappointment obvious to his father. "Ciaran," Remus began softly, "let's get you fed and then we'll try her again, OK?"

"NO!" Ciaran shouted, dropping his puffskein and staring at his father. "No." he repeated, his tone calmer, but he was still livid. "I'm tired of you two fighting! I hate it!"

Ignoring his father, who looked stunned once more, and his mother, her blue eyes glittering with tears, he raced upstairs. Once in his room, he fumbled with the lock, which was nearly out of his reach. After dressing himself at top speed, he sank down on his bed, shivering.

From downstairs, he could hear his mother shouting at his father. "Always!" he burst out, getting to his feet. He hated it! So very, very much.

Almost without realizing it, he reached up and unlocked the door. Silently, he crept back downstairs. It was quiet now. Maybe they had stopped.

No. Once he got to the living room, he hesitantly peered inside. His mother, her face buried in her hands, was openly sobbing now. His father was trying his best to comfort her but she just pushed him away.

"Dammit, Remus," he heard her snap. That was enough. Hesitantly only slightly, he raced to the front door and quietly opened it. His parents had not heard. But he made sure to slam it.

Ciaran raced down the block, so certain that his parents were aware of his leaving. But he didn't care. All they did was fight and he wasn't going to stay there while they did.

He did not stop until he literally ran into someone. Ciaran, his hands and knees skinned from trying to catch himself, glanced up at whom he had ran into.

Dumbledore smiled at him, masking his concern his very.

"A bit too young to be off on your own, aren't you?" Dumbledore asked, helping Ciaran to his feet. "I sure hope your mother and father are nearby."

"No, they're at home." Ciaran answered, looking nervous. Dumbledore sure was intimidating. Ciaran took a deep breath, looked away, and continued, "They don't care that I ran off. They're always fighting."

"Not always?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Always!" Ciaran answered, his lower lip trembling dangerous.

Dumbledore paused before taking Ciaran's hand. "Well, then, maybe we should try to talk to them about this, hmm?"

"No." Ciaran shook his head. He bit his lip and glanced up at Dumbledore again before whispering, "It's because of me."

"I'm sure it is not because of you, Ciaran. Your parents care about much more than anyone else I've known to care about their first child. You are very important to them both. Now let's get you home."

Once again, Ciaran shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't believe Dumbledore. It was just that he knew his mother hated him and would probably be less than thrilled to see him show up with her son.

"Ice cream, then?" Dumbledore asked with a smile before Disapparating to Diagon Alley. Ciaran eyed him nervously.

He nibbling his sundae in silence. He didn't really want it, but it seemed rude to him to turn Dumbledore's offer down. He could tell Dumbledore was waiting for him to say something, so he was a bit thankful the ice cream offered distraction.

Finally, though, he could hold it back no longer. "My parents... my mum thinks it's her fault, my dad thinks it's his. Me getting bitten, that is. I don't remember them fighting this badly until I got bit, so..."

"No wonder you feel it is your fault. But it isn't." Dumbledore paused, studying Ciaran. "I cannot properly say, but I suppose their reason for fighting is their way of coping."

"I want them to stop." Ciaran whispered.

"I can understand that." Dumbledore said softly. "If you are finished, I'll take you home."

"I don't want -- "

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Dumbledore Disapparated once more, this time taking him back home.

His father looked surprised, then pleased that Dumbledore had brought Ciaran back. His mother's reaction was to simply leave the room. Ciaran glanced at his father before racing after her.

"Mum?" he called, following her into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have taken off like that." she whispered, rummaging through the cabinets. "It was a stupid thing to do."

"Mum..." Ciaran whined. "It's not fair. You two always fight and I hate it. I just -- "

"Don't." Gen spat. "I don't want to hear your excuses, Ciaran. It was stupid and irresponsible of you. I though you were smart for your age. Apparently, I was wrong."

Ciaran watched her in disbelief. He had the sinking feeling he was right, at least about one of his parents. It seemed his mother didn't love him anymore.


	38. Chapter 38

A Year i the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 38

Ciaran found himself curled up on the couch next to his father, sobbing softly after Dumbledore left. Remus was quietly trying to convince his son that his mother did not really mean that, that she had been under a lot of stress and lashed out easily lately.

Ciaran was not convinced. In fact, he felt that he was right about this, that his mother did not care for him anymore.

"Fine." Getting to his feet, Remus picked up Ciaran and carried him to the back bedroom. "I'm going to prove to you that you're wrong."

As soon as the door flew open, Gen immediately began to clung to Remus, practically ignoring her son. Remus looked far more than surprised, nearly dropping Ciaran as she, whimpering softly, wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against his chest.

"You finally want me to comfort you?" he asked, looking from Gen to Ciaran, feeling somewhat confused, but very loved, since his wife and son both wanted him to comfort them.

"Come on." he sighed softly, leading them both into the living room where she would proceed to stretch out next to him, her head in his lap as Ciaran, looking a bit bewildered, curled up on Remus's other side.

Gen did not want to talk. She was quite content with sniffling and allowing Remus to brush her hair out of her eyes as he made soft shushing noises to her.

Ciaran looked form his father to his mother, feeling a bit like an outsider. But Remus gave him a reassuring smile.

He heard his mother's soft sigh and wondered exactly what she was thinking about. It wasn't like her to open request his father's attention like this.

"Gwendolyn," Remus began softly, "your son is worried about you."

Gen glanced up at Ciaran, who nodded. She the sighed again and sat up. "Remus," she began timidly, "I want out of the back bedroom. I don't like it."

"Of course." he nodded.

There was something else she wanted to say, Ciaran and Remus were sure of it. But she was not going to say it just then. Instead she smiled faintly at them and murmured, "I love you both, you know that, right?"

"Of course." Remus smiled. He looked at Ciaran and asked, "Well, since Mummy is in a better mood, do you two want to go out to dinner tonight?"

Ciaran grinned and said, "I would love to! Let's go back to that restaurant, you know, the one Mummy liked so much."

Laughing now, Remus glanced up at Gen and asked, "How about it?"

"I don't know..." Gen began slowly. She made an annoyed sound before saying, "I want to spend some time with you, Remus. Just us."

"Gwen, we shouldn't -- "

"I'm not talking about that." she said swiftly. "I just... I want some time with you."

With a tiny frown, Remus turned to Ciaran. "Is that alright with you, if your mother and I spend some time together tonight? We'll all go to dinner another night, maybe even take your grandmother and grandfather along. Is that OK?"

Ciaran thought for a minute, then nodded. As long as his parents were getting along, he was sure he could wait another night or so to go out with them.

"I'll take him over, Gwen." Remus whispered, getting to his feet and smiling faintly at her. "Unless you want to go, too?"

"No." she said softly, grabbing a pillow and hugging it, her eyes downcast. She felt Remus brush a light kiss on the top of her head as he passed.

Ciaran waited until they were on the porch to ask, "When you find out what's bothering Mummy, will you tell me?"

"Of course." Remus smiled. His son was openly concerned for his mother, something that proved to Remus that Ciaran was going to grow up to be just like him. At least he hoped.

A half hour later, Ciaran was at his grandparents' house, sipping hot chocolate and trying not to fall asleep.

Emily was murmuring faintly to him, trying to keep him awake. John was silently studying the nearly full moon out of the window. He was nearly positive that was what was upsetting Gwendolyn. She always seemed to get distressed around the full moon.

He glanced over at Ciaran, who had fallen asleep, his head resting on the arm of the couch. "Just like Remus at that age, isn't he, Em?"

"He is." she said softly. "Except," she continued, "he also has inherited some of his mother's traits as well."

John nodded slowly. "I have the feeling he's going to become more like her than Remus. He loves them both, there's no way they could ever separate. It would tear him apart."

"It would. Is that what you and Remus were talking about?"

John nodded slowly. "He wants them as far away from London, and Fenrir Greyback, as possible. He thinks it would be better for her if it were just her and Ciaran. With her attention focused on her son..." he trailed of with a frown.

"He can't do that!" Emily burst out. "John, what about her? How would she feel?"

"I tried to tell him that. She cannot take care of Ciaran on her own. But he just doesn't seem to want to listen to any of it. I think he's convinced himself it would be better for them all, when in fact, it would probably be the worst thing."

"It's not right." Emily sighed. "If they're having problems -- "

"It's not problems as much as it is Greyback." John pointed out. "Gwendolyn has not been the same since Ciaran was bitten. And it all goes back to Greyback."

He sounded so bitter and angry with himself.

"Stopping blaming yourself, John. It's not your fault."

"It is." John scowled. "And I will always blame myself, Em." He glanced at Ciaran, who was still dozing. "He shouldn't even be a werewolf."

"John..." Emily trailed off. Once John got into one of his moods, there was no stopping him. So she leaned back and let him stay angry with himself until Gen and Remus showed up for Ciaran.

One look at Gen proved that she was feeling just as miserable and worthless as John. It seemed she would not stop blaming herself, either, though Emily was sure it was because of her miscarriage instead of Ciaran's being bitten.


	39. Chapter 39

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 39

Ciaran was seated at the kitchen table, watching his mother as she busied herself with housework, an obvious sign that something was upsetting her, since she was not using magic to do it.

He reached for her wand, which she had left on the table next to him. "Mum," he began wearily, hopping down off the chair and offering her her wand, "can I ask you something?"

"Can I ask you something, too?" Remus asked, joining them. "Unless Ciaran is going to ask my question for me? I'm sure he is."

"What are you worried about?" Ciaran demanded.

"Exactly what I was going to ask." Remus said with a smile. "Unless what is upsetting you is the full moon?"

"Partly." Gen muttered. She hopped up onto the counter and stared at them both. "But partly something else. And I'm not going to concern either of you -- "

"Just stop right there." Remus said with a frown. "It's my place to be concerned with whatever is upsetting you."

"But -- "

"But nothing." He looked, for a moment, as though he were going to be quite stern with her, but his expression soften and he said, "You and my father make the perfect pair, you realize that, don't you? Always blaming yourselves."

"But it is my fault." Gen said softly.

"You and my father need to have a nice, long chat, Gwendolyn. I mean it. Between the two of you, you should start to see sense that none of this is your fault, or his."

She merely sighed and twisted a dishrag between her fingers.

Ciaran and Remus exchanged a look before reluctantly leaving her to finish her housework. "Daddy?" Ciaran asked softly, as soon as they were sure Gen was out of earshot.

"Hmm?"

"What is Mummy blaming herself for?"

Remus stopped and stared at his son. He had agreed with Gwendolyn that they were not to tell him that she had miscarried. And if Ciaran found out that she blamed herself because of his getting bitten, then that would tear him apart.

"Nothing." Remus muttered. "Forget I said that."

"But Daddy!"

"No 'buts'. It's nothing, really."

Ciaran frowned at his father. Which caused Remus to laugh. "What's so funny?" Ciaran demanded, not very happy that his father had laughed at him.

"You looked like your mother when you did that."

Ciaran did not know whenever or not his father had meant that in a good way. So he merely sighed softly and headed upstairs.

And was shocked when his mother joined him a little while later.

"Through cleaning?" he asked her, absently rolling around the puffskein on the floor, ignoring the happy humming coming from it.

"No," Gen whispered. "I just wanted to spend some time with you. I haven't gotten to much, lately. And I apologize."

"What did Daddy mean?" Ciaran demanded, getting to his feet and staring at her. "What did he mean when he said you blamed yourself?"

"Nothing." Gen said, dropping to her knees and pulling him into her lap. She smiled softly and added, "Why are you so curious about Mummy and Daddy's business, hmm? I would think you would care less about that and more about tonight."

"I'm not nervous anymore." Ciaran lied, pulling himself out of her grip. "I'm used to it."

"You aren't." Gen said, biting her lower lip. "You are so stubborn!" she burst out suddenly. "You can't have gotten used to this! You – oh, forget it!"

Ciaran watched her leave, slamming the door behind her. In truth, the only reason he had lied was because he did not want to worry her anymore than she was already. But it seemed he had made it worse for her.

Out in the hall, Gen literally ran into Remus, who barely caught her as she stumbled. "Oh, Gwen," he murmured, "I'm sorry."

"No," she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "it's not your fault. You've got no reason to be sorry."

"Gwendolyn," he began with a sigh, "promise me something? Promise that you'll talk to my father tonight?"

Again, she bit her lip. She really did not want to go over there tonight, and just wait. She was hoping to stay here and mope around by herself. But she slowly nodded. "I will." she promised. 'Even though I really don't want to.' she added silently.


	40. Chapter 40

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 40

After carrying a very tired Ciaran upstairs, Remus, who wouldn't have minded a nap of his own, headed back downstairs, very interesting in learning what had been exchanged between Gwendolyn and his father.

But she was being quiet.

So he sat patiently at the table, his fingers entwined with hers. "Gwendolyn," he murmured softly, "no reason to be so down."

"Yes, there is." she said softly. She bit her lips and added, "But no cause for alarm. I can get over it."

"But I want to help." he muttered, getting to his feet and moving behind her, his hands now resting on her shoulders. "You don't have to keep things to yourself, you know."

"I know." With a weak sigh, she leaned against him, her eyes shut. "I just don't feel like talking right now."

"I guess I can't force you to, then?" he asked, his smile playful. "Even though I really wish you would."

"Right." she said with a faint smile. She leaned back again, this time watching him with interest. "I forgot to ask," she began, her tone apologetic, "but how did he fair last night?"

"Not the best." Remus murmured softly. "But he'll be fine."

"But, Remus," Gen began, trying to find the right words to express what she was going to say.

"But nothing." Remus said softly, cupping her chin in his hand. "I promise you, he'll be fine."

Just then, a loud, frightened yell came from upstairs. Gen and Remus exchanged glances before hurrying upstairs.

"Oh, Ciaran," Gen murmured softly, picking up a whimpering, shaking Ciaran. "Ssh, it's OK. Mummy's right here. So is Daddy."

"Daddy." Ciaran whimpered, reaching for Remus, who immediately took him from Gen.

Gen watched as Remus shushed softly to Ciaran, who had calmed considerably. 'He hasn't had a night terror in months.' she thought, blinking back tears.

She jumped slightly as Remus brushed his hand against her arm. "I'll calm him down, if you want to go back downstairs."

She nodded slowly as she dragged herself back downstairs. 'Why does he always want Remus?' she thought bitterly, sinking back down at the table. 'Sure as hell makes me feel like a wonderful parent.'

She did not glance up as she heard Remus coming back down the stairs.

"Did you get him to calm down?" she asked softly.

Remus nodded, feeling about as hurt as she looked. "He went right back to sleep." he muttered.

"Good."

He paused slightly before asking, "Gwen, any idea as to what brought that on?"

"No idea." she said lamely. She knew he was watching her, and she knew that he probably knew what she was thinking. But she really did not care then.

"Remus," she began, glancing up, "maybe you should follow his lead. You look tired."

"I am tired," he began softly, "but I'm also worried about you."

OK, so maybe he didn't know what she was thinking.

"I'm fine." she lied. It was obvious by her tone she was lying. "No," she began, before he could ever think of questioning her. "I'm not fine. You have to understand that the fact that our son only wants you is pretty upsetting."

"I'm sorry." Remus sank down next to her and continued, "but I can't force him to pick you."

"But you WANT him to." she pointed out.

"I wouldn't mind if he did sometimes." Remus began, getting to his feet, ready to escape upstairs if the need arose. "But, again, I cannot help it if he feels attached to me."

Instead of challenging him as she would have normally done, Gen merely heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head slowly. She did not feel like having him angry with her. The fact that Ciaran obviously did not want her was enough then.

"Gen," Remus began, taking a timid step closer to her, "how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Little to none." Gen replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Come upstairs, then. I think you could use a nap, grumpy."

She glanced up at him, looking annoyed. But the annoyed look vanished as she realized he was being sincere. "I could use a nap." she murmured, getting to her feet. "If you don't mind sharing the bed. I know how you like to stretch out sometimes."

"It's fine." He tossed an arm over her shoulder and led her upstairs.

A few minutes later, they were curled up together, his face against her hair, her arm tossed over her stomach, both of them fast asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 41

Gen let out a faint sigh, her fingers stretching out to Remus's side of the bed. Remus was not there. She let out an annoyed groan and sat up, blinking back sleep. "Remus?" she called, getting to her feet and heading down the hall.

At the top of the stairs, she paused. Frank was hooting loudly from his cage.

Gen silently hurried down the stairs and peered into the living room.

Ciaran was on the floor playing with his puffskein, though not out of Remus's sight. Remus was stretched out on the couch, keeping one eye on Ciaran while thumbing through _The Evening Prophet._

The next second, Ciaran had glanced up, caught sight of her, raced across the room and latched onto her, grinning.

"I thought I heard you call me." Remus said, sitting up and smiling at her. "Sleep well?"

"I slept OK." Gen shrugged, picking up Ciaran and carrying him to the couch. "Apparently you slept fine. Both of you."

"I was until he woke me up." Remus said with a grin at Ciaran. "I'm surprised he didn't wake you up."

Gen was silent, still feeling a bit jealous, and a lot unloved at that moment. Absently, she ran her fingers through Ciaran's hair. "Mummy, what are you thinking about?" Ciaran asked, shaking his head and mussing his hair even more.

"Hmm?" Gen asked, glancing at him.

"You keep messing up my hair!" Ciaran whined.

"I'm sorry." Gen muttered, surprising even herself as she heard her voice break.

"You can mess up my hair if you want." Ciaran offered, his eyes also beginning to brim with tears. "I don't really mind."

Gen gave her son an appreciative smile before moving him off her lap. "Remus, I'm going to go get a bath, OK?"

"What's the matter with Mummy?" Ciaran asked, crawling onto Remus's lap after he heard Gen's feet padding against the stairs.

"She's feeling a bit left out." Remus muttered. He couldn't help but smile at the confused expression on his son's face. "You remember what we talked about before? About how you need to start spending more time with her?"

Ciaran nodded slowly. "You're saying that she wants me to spend more time with her?"

"Yes." Silently, Remus was hoping he would. He was still determined that Gen and Ciaran should be on their own as far from London as possible.

"I will." Ciaran promised, nodding eagerly.

"Good." With a smile, Remus absently tousled Ciaran's hair.

Upstairs, Gen was finding it hard to enjoy a long, hot, lilac-scented bubble bath. Even under the mound of bubbles, her mind was still racing. Ciaran was bound and determined to be a daddy's boy, that she had been sure of since the day he was born.

But that still did not stop her from getting upset at times when she wanted to spend time with Ciaran and he wanted Remus.

She sank about an inch deeper and sighed, softly blowing the bubbles away from her face.

Then why was Remus so determined to have her and Ciaran move away? It didn't make much sense to her. She didn't want to be away from him. And there was no way Ciaran would go with her without Remus, that so was so sure of, she would have bet money on it.

"If anyone needs to go," she whispered softly, blowing more bubbles as she spoke, "it's me. Those two get along famously. I'm the odd man out, here."

A loud knock at the door followed by Emily's cheerful "Gwendolyn!" caused her to jump and swallow a mouthful of bubbles.

"Oh, Gwendolyn, I'm sorry!" Emily called over Gen's gasping and coughing. "Can I come in, please?"

"Sure." Gen said with a final cough.

The first thing Emily asked was, "Do you think you use enough bubble bath? There's got to be a foot of bubbles in there!"

"That's what Remus says." Gen said with a sad smile. She watched as Emily sat down on the floor next to the tub, her back resting against it. "To what do I owe this... sudden surprise invasion of my privacy time?" Gen asked jokingly.

"Remus, what else?" Emily asked with a tiny smile. "And I am sorry about that."

"Oh, it's fine." Gen muttered absently.

"He told me about what you have said about Ciaran." Emily began softly. "And he figured that's what you were thinking about up here."

"It was." Gen muttered. "You do know your son is determined for me and Ciaran to leave?"

"I know." It was Emily's turn to smile sadly. "He's just concerned for you and Ciaran."

"I'm sure he is." Gen muttered darkly. "Like I said, I've been thinking about this. And I have decided that it be best if I left alone. He and Ciaran get along great. I'm the one who should be out of this picture."

"But you can't! You love them both and it would tear you up to leave them!" Emily said, looking astonished.

"It would." Gen agreed. She sighed softly and leaned back, shutting her eyes.

Emily got to her feet and said, "I need to get back to John. Gwendolyn, please, promise me you'll talk to Remus. You two don't communicate like you should. Even if you have to force him, make him listen to you."

"I'll try." Gen muttered sadly, knowing that, no matter how hard she tried to get Remus to listen to her, his mind was made up. But it doesn't hurt to try.


	42. Chapter 42

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 42

It was nearly a week later, and Gen still had not managed to speak to Remus as his mother had requested. It had been raining on and off all weekend and she, stuck in the house, had begin to do what Remus had called 'nesting'.

It had taken her, with Ciaran's help, the entire weekend to clear everything she wanted gone from her father's old study.

Every box she had filled she had taken and unceremoniously dumped in the attic, which she had planned to go through last anyway. She'd go though the boxes later, and find what she really wanted to keep later. Everything else, she would either sell or throw away.

"So," Remus observed from the doorway Monday morning, "are you just keeping the desk then?"

"I love this desk." was Gen's reply.

"The room looks a bit bare, though, Gwendolyn."

"I'm going to move other things in here!" Gen replied hotly. Then she started to laugh. "I might move Frank in here." Then she paused and turned to Ciaran. "Up to doing another room?"

Ciaran nodded eagerly, but it was Remus who spoke next.

"Gwendolyn, why don't you take a break? Let's go to Hogsmeade."

"Why?" Gen asked.

"To get out of the house, that's why. We've been cooped up all weekend. Let's get out for a while."

Gen glanced down at Ciaran, who seemed to be in agreement with his father. "Well..." she began slowly, "why don't you two go? I would like to at least get started on my parents' old bedroom today."

"And you can," Remus began, taking a step towards her and resting his hands on her shoulders, "but go to Hogsmeade with us. It'll do you some good to get out. You haven't really left the house since..." he trailed off with a quick glance in Ciaran's direction.

"Fine."

A few minutes later, the three of them were aimlessly wandering around Hogsmeade. Ciaran was splashing in puddles a tiny bit ahead of his parents. Remus had his arm protectively around Gen's waist and she was resting her head against his shoulder.

"Ciaran." Gen called in a warning tone as he got further ahead of them.

He stopped and waiting for Gen and Remus to catch up to him, unaware of the cluster of witches in the doorway to The Three Broomsticks cooing about how cute he was.

"Mummy, can we go to Honeyduke's?" he asked, taking her hand and glancing up at her with an innocent smile.

Gen managed a small smile before saying, "We'll go there last."

Ciaran grinned at her and reached up, wanting her to pick him up. She bent and picked him up, smiling faintly as he buried his face against her neck.

"What did I do?" she asked Remus, looking astonished.

"I think he just wants his mummy." Remus said with a smile. "And he looks sleepy. I think he's a bit tired from helping you."

Ciaran glanced up at Remus before burying his face against Gen's neck again.

"Well, he's a bit heavy." Gen murmured softly, brushing her cheek against Ciaran's hair. "But I think I can manage."

The three of them spent the morning browsing shops, making the occasional purchase, before heading to The Three Broomsticks for a quick lunch.

"Honeyduke's now?" Ciaran asked, ignoring the giggling Madame Rosmerta as he hopped out of his chair and scrambled into Gen's lap.

"Well," Gen began slowly, "since you've been so well-behaved, you and Daddy go ahead. I'll catch up with you two."

"No, you come, too!" Ciaran whined, grabbing her hand and pulling.

"I'll be right there, I promise."

Ciaran huffily jumped out of her lap and grabbed his father's hand. Silently, the two of them headed down the street to Honeyduke's. "Daddy?" Ciaran began softly as he reached for a few packs of Ice Mice.

"What is it?" Remus murmured, kneeling to Ciaran's level, the better to hear him.

"I'm trying to do like you said, but Mummy's making it really hard!"

"I think you're doing a wonderful job." Remus said with a tiny smile, reaching for a bar of chocolate for himself. "I know for a fact that you've made your mother feel much better recently. So keep it." With a smile, he ruffled Ciaran's hair.

"What are you two talking about?" Gen asked, appearing at Remus's side.

"Oh, nothing." Remus smiled. "Want anything?"

"No." Gen sighed softly. "I'm fine. You two hurry it up, though. I want to get home. I need to get started on my parents' room."

"Why don't you save that for tomorrow?" Remus asked softly.

"I'd rather not." Gen said, paying for their sweets. "But I will, if you really want me to."

Back at home, Gen was itching to go through her parents' room. But she stretched out on the couch, watching as Ciaran playing with his puffskein. "Oh, Ciaran, I nearly forgot, I bought you something. Even though I know Daddy won't be happy with me for getting it."

Ciaran watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a Golden Snitch.

"Gwen, you shouldn't have -- "

Ciaran cut off his father by saying, "Let it go, Mum! Please, please, please?"

Gen released the struggling little ball and could not help but giggle as Ciaran tried his best to catch it.

"Gwendolyn?" Remus asked. "Why did you buy him a Snitch?"

"Oh, Remus, it's cute as hell. Besides, it's not like I gave him a broom or something, so don't have a kitten."

"You watch, he'll ask for one next." Remus said hotly. "It's too dangerous, Gwendolyn. Especially at his age."

Gen got to her feet and, her voice trembling with anger, said, "Oh, I forget. Quidditch is far too dangerous. Big deal. If he's even allowed at Hogwarts, he'll get exposed to it there! Unless you decide to get a favor from Dumbledore and ask him to pull it!"

She headed upstairs without another word, slamming the door to her parents' bedroom behind her.


	43. Chapter 43

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 43

Gen haphazardly tossed papers from the small desk in her parents' room onto the bed, pulled boxes and things out of the closet, made sure the slammed the desk drawer a couple of times, and just basically made her parents' bedroom a very big mess.

She was sitting on the bed, amidst her mother's dresses and her father's suits, thumbing through the papers that were in the desk when there was a timid knock at the door.

"Mummy?" Ciaran called, peering around the door, his hair falling in his eyes. "Mummy, Daddy wants to tell you something."

"Well, Daddy can come up here and tell me himself." Gen said absently.

"But Mum..." Ciaran began slowly.

She glanced up at him and managed a faint smile. "Ciaran, if it's really important, he can come up here himself. I'm sure he just wants to apologize or something, so don't worry."

Ciaran looked unconvinced, so Gen reluctantly got off the bed and headed down the stairs, followed closely by Ciaran.

Gen leaned against the door frame to the living room, her arms folded over her chest, Ciaran clinging tightly to her robes. "Your son says you want to tell me something?" Gen asked.

"Yes, I do." Remus murmured faintly, glancing up at her. "I wanted to apologize. You are right about him getting exposed to Quidditch at Hogwarts."

"If he gets to go." Gen said bitterly.

"That's not what I'm getting at." Remus began hastily. "He can keep the Snitch. But no brooms. Not until he's older, anyway."

"Fine." Gen muttered, heading back to the stairs. "Though I was going to let him keep it whether you wanted him to or not."

Much to her surprise, Remus joined her in her parents' room. "I figured you would like some help. Or at least some company." he said, answered her unasked question. He glanced around the room and managed a small smile. "I didn't realize you were that mad at me."

"Hmm." was all she said.

"Oh, Gwen, stop. I know you're mad with me. I don't know exactly why, so I'm just assuming it's because I'm strict about Quidditch."

"I'm not... as mad at you as I with myself." Gen began slowly, dropped the box she was holding on top of the desk. "And I don't really care for this desk." she murmured, more to herself than to him. "But I do love that bed."

"Gwen, what do you mean you're mad at yourself?" Remus demanded. "Don't change the subject, either. Why would you say that?"

"Why else would I be mad at myself?" she asked, absently running a finger along the desk. "I..." she trailed off, glancing timidly at the door, then she lowered her voice and continued, "I miscarried, that's why. It's my fault. And even if you say it isn't, I'm still going to blame myself."

"But -- "

"No. Now give me a hand or leave me to my, ah, 'nesting'."

Remus managed a tiny smile before grabbing the box she had placed on the desk. "I'll take this to the attic, then I'll come back and help, if that's OK with you?"

"Fine."

The two of them worked in silence for a little while, with Ciaran sitting in the hall with his puffskein. By the end of an hour, between the two of them, they had managed to clear out most of the room. The only furniture left in the room was the bed and the desk. Everything else had been taken to the attic.

"Tell me something, Gwen." Remus said, stretched out on the bed and eying her. "Why on earth would you want to clean out your parents' room? I haven't seen you set foot in here since we moved here."

Gen sat down at the foot of the bed and glanced towards the hall before saying in a whisper, "I figure we could let Ciaran play in here. Let the Snitch free in here, the puffskein would be safe from Frank, and Ciaran wouldn't be underfoot as much."

"Nice idea." Remus said with a tiny smile. "I'm sure he'll love it."

"Who'll love what?" Ciaran asked, racing into the room, climbing onto the bed and practically tackling his father. "Are you done?" he asked them, glancing around the room.

"Yes, we are." Gen said with a tiny smile. "And it's not polite to jump on your father."

"Listen to your mother." Remus said with a faint groan of pain as he rubbed his chest.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Ciaran said softly, hanging his head.

Gen smiled faintly at her son and asked, "Ciaran, how would you like this room?"

"I like my room!" he argued.

Gen smiled softly and said, "No, you misunderstood, sweetie. I mean to play in during the day. And as kind of a bedroom for your puffskein." She reached for the ball of fluff in his hands and stroked it absently.

"You mean it?" he asked her.

"I do mean it." Gen nodded. "You can have this room, too, if you want it."

Ciaran grinned at her and said, "Thank you, Mummy." He jumped into her lap, hugging her tightly. Over his head, Gen saw Remus smiling softly. 'This is what he wants.' she thoughts miserably, brushing her son's hair out of his face.

"Come on, Ciaran," she said faintly, getting to her feet and picking him up. "We'll start moving some of your things in here, if you want."

Once in his bedroom, she sat on the window seat as he picked out things he wanted to go in that bedroom. "We'll let your Snitch go in there, too." Gen said with a false smile.

"Can I sleep in there, sometimes?" Ciaran asked, glancing at her. "I'm sure my puffskein would be a bit lonely, with only toys and a Snitch."

"Sure." Gen said, her smile genuine this time. "I might even join you in there sometimes, if that's not a problem?"

"No, I won't mind." Ciaran said eagerly. "Can we sleep in there tonight?"

"If you want." Gen said, silently thankful. After seeing the look on Remus's face, knowing that she and Ciaran were starting to get along, she was not sure she wanted to sleep in the same bed as him that night.


	44. Chapter 44

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Next chapter opinions: Ciaran, Emily, and John, or Gen and Remus?

Chapter 44

Ciaran was still curled up asleep next to her when Gen woke up the next morning. She figured he would have been awake by now, and bothering his father. She managed at tiny smile at her sleeping son before sitting up and stretching.

Which was about the time Remus joined her.

"Good morning." he told her, brushing a light kiss to her cheek.

"Well, someone's in a good mood this morning." Gen replied, leaning against the headboard. "And I think I know why."

"Why?" he asked her with a tiny smile.

Gen glanced at Ciaran and said, "Oh, I think that's an obvious reason."

"Actually, that's not what I'm happy about. Though that would be a good reason and I am glad you two are getting along much better."

"Then what are you happy about?" she demanded, watching the Snitch as it fluttered around the room.

The two glanced at Ciaran as he sighed softly in his sleep.

"Come on. Let's not wake him up."

"What is it?" Gen hissed when they were in the kitchen. "I don't like it when you do something like this, Remus, so tell me."

"Fine, I will. You and I are going out tonight." he murmured, brushing his hand against hers.

"What?" Gen asked, quickly pulling her hand away from his. "When did I agree to -- ?"

"Bear with me, Gwendolyn." Remus began. "You and I haven't spent nearly enough time together as of late. And my parents have already agreed to coming over here and watching Ciaran for us. We'll go anywhere you want." He managed a tiny smile before adding, "And I will go dancing if you want, despite how awkward it makes me feel."

Gen giggled despite herself. "You would honestly go dancing with me?"

"If it would make you happy." he nodded. "What do you say?"

"It's a wonderful offer, Remus, but..." Gen trailed off with a soft frown. "Don't get me wrong, " she added quickly, noticing the look on his face, "I would love to, but... Couldn't Ciaran come, too? All three of us?"

"I was hoping it would be just us." Remus said softly. "And my parents have already offered to watch him. You don't want to spend time with me?"

"No, no, that's not it." Gen sighed. "I would love to spend some time with you. You're right. We haven't been spending time together lately."

"But...?" Remus prodded gently.

"But nothing." Gen said with another sigh. "I'll go."

"Well, don't sound so enthusiastic." Remus muttered, obviously hurt.

"Well, I'm sorry," Gen began, her voice breaking. "I think it would be obvious to you what I want. Your mother is right. We don't communicate properly. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed."

Shortly after Gen went upstairs, Ciaran joined Remus, looking very, very sleepy. "Mummy and I didn't wake you up, did we?" Remus asked softly, picking up Ciaran and settling him in his lap.

"No." Ciaran murmured, resting his head against his father's chest. "But I woke up and she wasn't there, so I figured I'd better get up." He ended with a loud, long yawn. "If Mum's up -- "

"Then it's definitely time to get up." Remus smiled.

"Oh, ha, ha. I love you both, too." Gen said, appearing in the doorway, smoothing her robes and glaring at them both.

"You could sleep all day and you know it." Remus said over Ciaran's head. "We're just being honest. That's all."

Gen rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I supposed I can let you two slide, since you're both so damn cute."

She was in a far better mood than she had been moments before, and Remus was curious as to why. But he did not ask her why. Instead, he would add that to the list of questions he planned on asking her when they went out that night.

That reminded him. "Ciaran," he began softly, "Mummy and I are going out tonight."

"And I'm staying with Gran and Grampy?" he asked softly.

"Mm-hmm. Will you be a good boy?"

"Sure will." Ciaran replied softly. He yawned once more and turned to his mother. "As long as Mum promises to behave."

"I will." she giggled. "If Daddy does agree to whatever I want to do, like he says he will."

"Of course I will!" Remus laughed. "I'm a man of my word, aren't I?'

"Oh, I can think of a couple times where that does not hold true." Gen sighed sadly. "But let's not think about that. Instead, let's plan our evening, shall we?"


	45. Chapter 45

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 45

"So," Remus began softly after he and Gen left Ciaran in the care of his parents, "where to? You were awfully quiet this afternoon. I didn't really get much out of you."

"To be honest, I just want to go somewhere quiet and alone with you." Gen murmured.

"Oh? No dancing? No attempts to throw me off my guard?" he teased.

"No." she said softly. "No, it's such a pretty night, I'd rather not be inside."

"Really?" he asked, looking a bit surprised. "Well, if that's what you want."

"It is." she replied. "And I don't want to throw you off your guard. I want us to talk." she added as he threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Well, good." Remus murmured. "It's a start, at least. You first."

Gen paused, then she shook her head. "No, you go first. I'm afraid I might not make much sense to you if I go first."

He nodded slowly before saying, "Let's get a little further away from the house first. I have the feeling this is not going to be the evening I had in mind. And I don't want your shouting to wake up Ciaran."

"OK, firstly, I won't shout." Gen began. "And secondly, I bet you ten Galleons he's going to still be awake when we get back."

"Yeah," Remus laughed, "I'll bet your right on that one."

"You actually agree with me." she murmured softly. Then she sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, entwining her fingers with his. "That's hardly ever happened since Ciaran was born."

"I'll admit that was when we really starting bickering like we do, but I wouldn't change anything." Remus murmured softly. "He's wonderful, and I know he's made you very happy. And I know you would be completely lost without him."

"Oh, so that's why you want us to leave?" Gen asked, watching for his reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"That is part of my reasoning, yes." he murmured, giving her hand a quick squeeze. "But Gwendolyn, I want you to answer me honestly, without getting angry with me. Since you've miscarried, and kept yourself busy with Ciaran, and straightening the house, have you thought about Greyback, even once?"

Gen bit her lip, trying hard to remember if she had or not. "No." she answered slowly. "No, I haven't."

"You see?" Remus asked, stopping and turning to face her. "You see, with you further away, and with your attention completely on Ciaran, you would have nothing to worry about."

"Remus," Gen sighed softly, "that can't happen. It just can't. Ciaran needs you, not me. How... how do you expect me to take care of him during the full moon?"

"I, I don't know." Remus answered. "But we would find out some way to do that. Even if I had to go wherever it was you were every full moon."

Gen shook her head slowly. "No." she muttered. "That wouldn't work. Ciaran needs you. If you want me to leave, I'll leave. It's better than sitting around here with you pushing me away and Ciaran clinging to you all the time."

She began to quicken her pace, with Remus keeping up easily. "You promised me you wouldn't get mad." he told her.

"No, I said I wouldn't yell." she corrected.

He grabbed her arm to stop her and said, "Gwendolyn, listen to me. I love you, and I love our son, but I would do anything for you if it would be good for you. Even if it means giving you both up."

"Don't you get it?" Gen demanded, stamping her foot angrily. "Being away from you would be one of the worst things for me. But you don't care about that, do you? Tell me why you want me away from you so badly. Is it because I miscarried your child, or is there someone else?"

"It's neither." Remus answered softly.

"Don't lie to me." Gen replied hotly, her arms folded over her chest. "What is it, then? It cannot just be my fear of Greyback. If you love me like you say, you wouldn't push me away because of that!"

For a moment, it looked as though Remus was as angry with her as she was with him. Then his expression softened and, before she could react, he pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Gwen, I do love you," he murmured into her hair, "and I hate seeing you hurt, and hurting you, but we have to do something about this."

"So pushing me away is the answer?" she demanded.

"I'm not saying that's the answer, but we have to do something. I mean it, Gwendolyn. It's not good for you, or Ciaran and myself for that matter."

"Yes, we do need to do something. Together, instead of pushing me away." Gen murmured. "Can we go home now?" she asked, ending with a sniffle.

"Sure." Remus murmured, brushing a light kiss on her forehead.

The two of them did not speak anymore until they arrived back home. Gen immediately scooped up Ciaran and murmured, "Come on, darling, let's get you to bed."

"How was he?" Remus asked his parents as he watched Gen carry Ciaran upstairs.

"He was fine until his bath." Emily smiled. "But he's always like that, so don't get onto him."

"I won't." Remus muttered.

"How did it go between you and Gwendolyn?" John asked softly.

"I'll tell you both in the morning. Right now I would much rather go to bed."

"We'll see you in the morning, Remus." Emily murmured.

He waited until his parents had left before heading upstairs and into Ciaran's room, just in time to hear Ciaran asked his mother for a bedtime.

"It's too late right now." Gen murmured, brushing a light kiss to his forehead. "I'll tell you two tomorrow, I promise."

"OK." Ciaran murmured, snuggling up under the blankets. "'Night, Mummy."

"Good night, Ciaran."

She quietly left his bedroom, pulling the door almost shut, and turned towards the staircase. She was planning on ignoring Remus, until he asked, "Come to bed with me, Gwendolyn. Please?"

Gen was a little more than surprised by that request. "Remus, I'm not tired." she lied. "I'm going to go downstairs for a bit. But I'll be up soon, I promise."

She was more than glad he did not follow her downstairs, especially when she crept into the kitchen for a bottle of Firewhiskey. "I think I've earned this." she muttered before taking a sip.


	46. Chapter 46

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 46

Remus fell asleep nearly immediately when he curled up in bed. And was only awoken by Ciaran crawling on the bed. "Daddy?" Ciaran whispered, gently shaking Remus's shoulder. "Daddy, where's Mummy?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked sleepily. "She's not in here?" A quick glance at Gen's side of the bed answered that. "OK," Remus yawned, "we'll go find her."

He got out of bed and took Ciaran's hand, heading, first of all, to the bedroom that used to belong to Gen's parents. Which proved to be empty. As did the back bedroom.

"Downstairs, then." Remus murmured, giving Ciaran's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure she hasn't gone anywhere."

Gen was in the living room curled up on the couch, her knees to her chest, one arm draped over her stomach, the other hand holding a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey. She did not look up as she heard the two of them creeping into the living room.

"What do you two want?" she asked, taking another sip. "You should both be in bed. Right now."

"As should you." Remus murmured, dropping to his knees on the floor next to the couch. "How much have you been drinking?"

Gen merely shook her head. "Go back to bed, Remus. You too, Ciaran."

"How much have you drank?" Remus repeated sternly.

"Like it matters to you." Gen spat. She was about to start yet another argument with Remus, but Ciaran crawled into her lap and rested his head against her chest. "No," she whispered, "that's not going to work, so give it up, Ciaran."

"Give what up?" Ciaran asked, looking confused. "I was just going to say that you shouldn't drink. It's smells icky and it makes you grumpy."

"It doesn't always make me grumpy." Gen muttered, looking away from Ciaran.

"But you yelled at Daddy." Ciaran said softly, his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"I was already mad at Daddy before I started drinking tonight." Gen said softly, glancing at Remus. "And..." she began slowly, "I think our son has the right to know what exactly we were discussing earlier. It does concern him, too."

"It does concern him, Gwendolyn, but not right now. You and I have to have a long, serious discussion about it before we let him know. Now let's get some sleep, all three of us."

Gen shook her head. "No. We are going to discuss this now, all three of us. Or I'll tell Ciaran."

Ciaran looked from his mother to his father. He was sure he had not felt this confused before in his life. What on earth could they possibly be talking about? And why did it concern him?

"Mum?" he whispered softly. "Can't we go to bed?"

"No." Gen whispered. "You're going to stay right here. Now what do you feel we need to discuss, Remus? I feel we've already discussed as much as you are willing to say. You know, I used to love you because of your honesty, but I just don't feel I can trust you completely anymore."

Remus brushed that off as drunken babble. "Gwen, listen, Ciaran shouldn't know until -- "

"Until what?" Gen demanded. "Until you finally manage to get me to leave? You don't want him to know until it's time to drag him away from you, is that it?"

"What?" Ciaran asked, looking again from his mother to his father. "What is she talking about?"

"Daddy wants us to go." Gen said before Remus could answer. "Just you and me. As far from here as we can get." She paused as she noticed Ciaran's eyes brimming with tears. "Oh, Ciaran, don't do that. I don't want us to go, either. But Daddy is determined to have it his way."

"Why?" Ciaran asked, turning to Remus. "What did we do?"

"You didn't do anything." Remus whispered, torn between comforting his son and anger towards Gen. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

"No, NOW!" Ciaran shouted.

"Ciaran, shush." Gen whispered softly. "Daddy wants to discuss it in the morning, so we will." She pulled him closer to her and began to make soft shushing sounds to him. "Come on." she whispered softly. "Let's get you back to bed."

"I don't want to." Ciaran sniffled.

"I'll stay with you until you go to sleep." Gen whispered, already to her feet and heading towards the stairs, Remus right behind her.

"But -- "

"Bed." Gen said firmly, pulling back the blankets and settling him back in bed. "I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you. Now go to sleep."

She waited until his breathing was soft and even before drawing the blankets around him and quietly leaving the room. Remus was waiting for her in the hall.

"I don't appreciate you telling him that, Gwendolyn. Especially now." he said sternly, his arms folded over his chest.

"And I don't appreciate you becoming a complete and total git as of late. What happened to the man who vowed he loved me, and the fact that I do not care that he's a werewolf was the greatest thing anyone has ever told him?" She crossed her arms over her chest and made to pass him.

"Gwendolyn," Remus sighed, reaching out and grabbing her arm as she passed, "I still mean that. I'm just worried about you and Ciaran, and I would do anything to protect you both."

"I just can't believe that anymore." she muttered, looking away from him. "Not until you can find some way to prove this to me, and by that I don't mean pushing me away from you. That's not protective. That's heartbreaking."

"Now if you'll excuse me," she continued, pulling herself out of his grasp, "I have half a bottle of Firewhiskey downstairs with my name on it."

"Please don't drink anymore tonight, Gwendolyn. Come to bed. Or at least tell me why you feel like you should be drinking."

"I don't think I have to share that with you." Gen said darkly. "And I am not sharing a bed with you until you tell me what I want to hear."


	47. Chapter 47

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Ah, God, I just love this chapter! Bits of it made me cry.

Chapter 47

Remus slept very late the next morning. By the time he half-heartedly dragged himself out of bed, Gen had Ciaran dressed and the two of them were on their way out the door.

"Where are you two heading?" he asked them, blinking back sleep.

"We're going to your parents'." Gen answered swiftly as she fastened Ciaran's cloak before reaching for her own. "I'm not sure when we'll be back." she added, fastening her own cloak and picking Ciaran up.

"Gen, wait a minute. Let me go with you."

"I'd rather you didn't." Gen muttered. "Come on, Ciaran, hold on tightly."

The next moment, they found themselves on the doorsteps of Emily and John's house. Ciaran was clinging tightly to his mother, his eyes firmly shut.

"I didn't except you two today." Emily said with a tiny smile after she had answered the door and let them inside, taking Ciaran from Gen. "Let's get that cloak off." she told him. She then glanced up Gen and silently handed her his cloak. "Anything on your mind?" she asked her.

Gen bit her lip and nodded slowly. "A lot of things, Emily." she sighed. She then glanced at Ciaran, who was watching her curiously. "Go find Grampy, darling." she told him. "Gran and I need to talk."

"What is it?" Emily asked softly, leading Gen into the kitchen and busying herself with making them both tea.

"What isn't it?" Gen asked softly. "Ciaran knows." she blurted suddenly. "I was a little drunk last night and I let it out that his father wants us to leave."

"Oh, Gwendolyn, I'm sure it was an accident." Emily murmured, handing her a cup of tea. "Besides, that's what Memory Charms are for. Did you even think of using one?"

"I'm not doing that to my son." Gen answered, blinking back tears. "Not after all this." She bit her lip again and slowly shook her head. "I feel horrible." she murmured.

Emily watched her with interest, waiting for her to continue.

"I just can't take this anymore, Emily." Gen sniffled. "Between Ciaran being bitten and losing my child, I need Remus. But he just keeps pushing me away."

"Oh, Gwendolyn, I'm sure that's not true." Emily said softly. "He loves you both. There's no reason he should push you away."

"Oh, there's plenty, obviously, but he won't give me a proper answer." Gen sighed. "I love them both." she whispered. "I just can't lose them. Not after this."

"You won't lose them." Emily murmured. "I promise you, we'll find some way to work all this out."

"We won't." Gen said, suddenly getting to her feet, sending her cup of tea crashing to the floor. "Oh, great." she sighed, pulling out her wand and waving it. She then set the cup safely in the sink to avoid further damage. "I'm sorry."

"It's just a cup." Emily said with a soft smile. "Sit back down. I have a feeling you're not telling me much of anything. What exactly is on your mind, Gwendolyn?"

Gen sighed softly and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from Emily and leaning against the counter. "I just don't know if I can handle this. I'm so tired of it. There have been several times when I've been tempted to just take off and go, but I cannot leave my son." She shook her head again, blinking back tears and failing to do so.

Angrily brushing the tears from her cheek, she added, "I feel like such an idiot."

"Why?" Emily asked. "It's not for crying, I know. You've done that a lot more times before this and you were never embarrassed by it."

"It's not that." Gen said softly. "It's not that at all. It's just... I thought your son loved me. I thought he trusted me. And I thought he cared about us both. And I am such an idiot for believing that."

"You are not, Gwendolyn." Emily whispered.

"Yes, I am!" Gen burst out, a slight hint of hysteria in her voice. "I am so stupid to think anyone would ever care about me and I've brought Ciaran into all this! I'm the worst mother in the world."

"You are not." Emily said firmly. "You do the best you can. That's all you can say. Sure it might seem like you're a horrible mother now, but you'll realize soon that you could do no better."

"I COULD do better!" Gen said with a sob. "I know I can. But Remus is not helping anything by becoming the world's largest git. And talking to him won't help. Maybe I should just give in and take Ciaran and go."

"You can't do that." Emily told her. "You can't give up!"

"Why bother?" Gen sighed softly. "It's not like it matters to Remus. He's become so stubborn lately. I don't know what's gotten into him."

Emily smiled sadly and said, "I do. It all started when Ciaran was bitten. He would wait until you two were asleep and come over here and just basically have a little breakdown. Kind of like how you are now. So don't feel too angry towards him."

"Oh, I am." Gen snapped, all signs of sorrow gone. "How could he not even let me comfort him? How – why -- " she broke off, shutting her eyes and putting her fingers to her temple. "Emily, watch Ciaran for me, please. I'll be back soon."

She raced out of the kitchen, grabbed her cloak, and raced out the door, Disapparating before she even reached the bottom step.

She made sure to slam the front door of the house as hard as she could, hoping that it would bring Remus to her instead of her having to search the house for him.

"Where's Ciaran?" Remus asked, joining her near the door.

"With your parents. You and I have to talk. Well, it's more like I have to yell at you." Gen said, her hands on her hips. "Your mother told me how you've been since Ciaran was bitten. Why go to your parents? Why wait until I'm asleep to have a little breakdown every now and then? Why not come to me?"

Remus was quiet for a moment before saying, "I didn't want you to see me upset. You know what that does to you. I couldn't stand it, so I went to my parents. And I never wanted you to know that."

Gen crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Well, I don't care. I'm your wife. It's my place to be here for you. But you just won't let me. Why won't you let me?"

"Gen, calm down." Remus murmured, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I will explain everything if you let me. And if you calm down." He sighed softly and said, "Gwen, it's not that I don't love you, I just don't want you worrying about me -- "

"It's my place." she said, pushing him away. "Do you still go to your parents?" she asked. "Do you?"

"Yes." he whispered. "Sometimes I do."

"Just great." Gen whispered, walking away from him and to the couch. "You would much rather go to your parents than come to me. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

Remus went around behind the couch and wrapped his arms around her, rest his chin on her head. "Gwen, you know what we need? We need a nice, long vacation. Let me go get Ciaran. We'll go anywhere you want, for however long you want. How does that sound?"

"Will we talk?" Gen asked softly.

"Of course."

"Sounds wonderful." she murmured with a forced smile. "Go ahead and get Ciaran. Then, when you two get back, we can decide where we'll go."

"Great." Remus smiled. "I'll be right back."

'This is never going to work.' Gen thought sadly. 'I don't think things are ever going to be right between Remus and myself anymore, but I have to try for Ciaran.'


	48. Chapter 48

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 48

When Remus gave Gen the choice of their vacation, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. But it sure wasn't renting a beach house in Costa de la Luz.

"Oh, you don't like it?" Gen asked softly as she placed her suitcases on the floor next to the door. She smiled faintly to Ciaran, who was clinging tightly to her skirt, looking wary.

"I wasn't expecting this." Remus said. "But I'm sure I'll love it."

Gen sighed softly and picked up Ciaran. "What about you?" she asked him. "Is this a good place for a vacation?"

"I guess so." Ciaran said softly, wrapping his arms around her neck and resting his head against her chest with a sigh.

"Are you tired?" Gen asked him softly, glancing at Remus.

"Mm-hmm." Ciaran murmured.

"Well, then, let Daddy take you upstairs to pick out your room and then you can have a nap." Gen murmured, brushing her cheek against her son's hair.

Ciaran glanced up at his father, then buried his face against his mother's shoulder, shaking his head vigorously. "No, I don't want him!" came his muffled voice.

Gen glanced at Remus again just in time to catch the hurt expression on his face. Shifting Ciaran to her other arm, she said, "Ciaran, the reason Daddy decided on the three of us taking a vacation is because he wants to try to work this out. That way, you and I won't have to leave. Now, are you going to be a good boy and try to help Mummy and Daddy work things out?"

Ciaran glanced at his mother before slowly shaking his head. "I don't want to. Daddy's being mean. Why don't you tell HIM to be a good boy?"

Gen chuckled despite herself. "Oh, I can't do that." she told Ciaran. "But I will take you upstairs so you can get a nap."

"OK." Ciaran murmured softly.

After she tucked Ciaran into bed and made sure he was napping peacefully, she headed back downstairs. "Shall we go unpack?" she asked Remus as she leaned against the door frame to the kitchen.

"I think we need to go grocery shopping first." he muttered, sitting at the table with his back to her. "There's not even coffee in here. And someone might get suspicious if we don't go in and out of here every once and a while."

"I'll take Ciaran when he gets up." Gen murmured, crossing the room and resting her hands on his shoulders. She bent down and brushed a kiss on top of his head. "What's wrong?" she asked with a sigh. "It wasn't just Ciaran's little remark, was it?"

"No." he murmured, leaning back and staring at her. "No, it wasn't just that, though that was pretty painful. I was just hoping for someplace more secluded than this."

"Is it that, or is it that werewolves don't like sunlight?" Gen asked with a giggle.

"No, werewolves can cope with sunlight." Remus said with a feigned smile.

Gen frowned at him, then asked, "So, I take it you're still a bit angry with me? I'm sorry I was drinking, OK? But I still feel he should know instead of it just being sprung on him suddenly."

"Oh, we're doing something about your drinking while we're here." Remus said, his smile now genuine.

"What?" Gen demanded, removing her hands from his shoulders.

"Mm-hmm. Nothing alcoholic is coming in this beach house, Gwen. I mean it."

"Not even wine?" she asked, looking upset.

"No, not even wine."

"You are unfair." Gen said, her hands now resting firmly on her hips. "Wine is not too bad."

"When you're a drunk, Gwen, anything's bad." he said, getting to his feet and wrapping his arms around her waist. "So no wine, no Firewhiskey, no nothing."

"Fine." Gen said with a content sigh, resting her head against his chest. "Have it your way, then."

"I will." Remus smiled. "And not in the way you're thinking." he added with a laugh.

"Oh, spoil ALL my fun." Gen pouted. She wriggled out of his grasp and headed towards the door, and their bags. "Let's unpack and get it out of the way, hmm?"

"Why don't you unpack?" Remus asked her with a small smile. "I'm going to check on Ciaran."

Gen managed a tiny smile before grabbing one of her suitcases and Ciaran's. He had been so disappointed when she had told him his puffskein was not allowed to come.

Upstairs, Remus silently took Ciaran's suitcase from her. Then, he said, "Gwen, there are three bedrooms here."

"And? My parents' house has four."

"And..." He forced another smile. "I AM going to ruin your fun. I think it would be better if we had our own bedroom."

"Oh." Gen sighed. "Yes, I suppose that would be better."

"No, you don't." Remus said with a sad smile. "I'll go get the other two suitcases. You can go pick the room you want."

Gen sighed softly and carried her suitcase into the smaller of the two bedrooms. She flopped onto the bed, thinking, 'This is already turning into a disaster.'

"Oh, I figured you would want this room." Remus said with a smile as he placed her other suitcase next to the bed.

"Why is that?" Gen asked softly.

"You didn't notice the little balcony?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I didn't." she murmured.

Remus frowned at her. Usually, when she was short with him, she was angry. But she sounded hurt. He sighed softly and said, "I'll be unpacking mine and Ciaran's things. Why don't you follow his example and take a nap?"

"I guess I will." she murmured softly. "Wake me up in an hour. Or get Ciaran to wake me up when he gets up so we can go grocery shopping."

"No problem." Remus muttered before brushing a light kiss to her forehead and leaving her to nap.


	49. Chapter 49

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 49

Gen awoke a lot later than she had expected. A quick glance out the window told her it was past twilight.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. Vaguely wondering if Remus had taken Ciaran to go get some groceries, she got up and headed out the room.

And was practically tackled by Ciaran.

"Well, nice to see you, too." she said with a small smile as she picked him up. "Where's Daddy?"

"In the kitchen." Ciaran murmured, nuzzling against her neck. "We went shopping, and he told me it's nearly time to eat, and that I should wake you up."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Gen asked as she carried him downstairs. "I would have taken you shopping. I'm pretty sure you weren't too happy to go with Daddy."

"I didn't want to." Ciaran said, shaking his head. "But he said we should let you sleep."

"And I was right." Remus said with a small smile as he joined the two of them in the hall. "Gen, we got back later than I thought. So, he's eating, then getting his bath and going straight to bed."

"I feel like I could use a bath and go back to bed." Gen said, stifling a yawn as she and Ciaran sat down at the table. She sighed softly and watched Ciaran, who was eying her.

"Oh, Gwendolyn," Remus said, turning to them, "Ciaran had a little stowaway in his suitcase."

"You didn't!" Gen demanded, staring at her son, who hung his head. "Ciaran, I told you, you couldn't bring the puffskein!"

"I'm sorry." Ciaran began, his lower lip trembling. "But I figured you and Daddy would be fighting, so I brought it along with me."

Gen exchanged a look with Remus before saying, "Ciaran, I know you love that little... thing... but we didn't want him along. I don't know how to raise them. I don't know if hot temperatures are good for them. And this vacation was just meant for you, your father, and myself. Not furry humming animals."

Ciaran continued to hang his head. "I'm sorry." he sniffled.

"It's alright, Ciaran." Remus began softly. "I'm sure it'll be fine here." He glanced at Gen, who scowled at him. "Oh, Mummy, don't be so high strung."

Ciaran managed a tiny smile. But he remained silent all through dinner, barely even picking at his food and watching his parents instead of eating. He was fairly certain his mother was not as happy as she was attempting to appear.

He watched her as she linked fingers with his father and giggled softly before whispering something he could not hear.

The next thing he knew, his mother was running her hand along his cheek and asking him if he felt ill.

"No." he murmured, hopping out of his chair and curling up in her lap.

"You sure?" Gen asked softly. "You didn't eat much."

"I'm not hungry." he murmured. It was a lame excuse, he knew, but he could not stand the sight of his parents putting on this little act. It had to be an act, it just had to be. Especially since his father wanted them gone.

"And I'm tired." he added, which was true. He was feeling very, very sleepy.

"I'll take him to go get his bath, Remus, if you don't mind."

"No, it's fine." Remus told her with a small smile.

He watched her as she carried Ciaran upstairs and into the small bathroom, wondering what exactly was bothering Ciaran.

Ciaran was very quiet and did not fuss with his mother at all when she washed his hair. He rested his head against the side of the tub and watched his mother as she sat down next to the tub, ran her fingers through his dripping hair and softly asked, "What's on your mind, darling? You can tell Mummy. I won't get mad. I promise."

Ciaran merely shook his head.

"No?" Gen asked. "Why not?"

"I don't want to." he muttered. He did not say anything else as she dried him off and got him dressed for bed. He muttered a quick good night to his father before curling up under the blankets. As Gen and Remus turned to leave, he reached out and grabbed his mother's hand. "Stay with me?" he asked her softly.

Gen exchanged a look with Remus before saying, "Sure, Ciaran. I'll stay right here."

She curled up in bed next to him and motioned to Remus that he could go on to bed if he'd like. He merely shook his head and sat down next to Ciaran, murmuring, "Anything the matter, Ciaran?"

"No."

"Don't lie, Ciaran." Remus said softly. "You don't have to tell us, but please be honest."

Ciaran murmured faintly to his pillow and snuggled closer to his mother. Gen and Remus waited until they were absolutely certain Ciaran was asleep before carefully getting off the bed and quietly leaving the room.

"What do you think is bothering him?" Gen asked softly as Remus pulled the bedroom door to.

"No idea." Remus muttered. "But I wish he would tell us." Then he managed a small smile. "I hate to say it, Moore, but you look so cute when you're worried."

Gen felt herself blushing and quickly shook her head. "If you felt that way, we wouldn't have separate bedrooms."

"Oh, come here." he said, pulling her into a gentle hug.

She managed a tiny smile and asked, "What is this about?"

"I'm worried about you." he told her. "And I know you're going to be up all night worrying about Ciaran. And I don't want you to do that."

Gen let out an amused noise. "I'm sure. But, actually, I was thinking of going back to bed."

She leaned back and tried to study him. 'What are you thinking, Lupin?' she thought, her eyebrows meeting in confusion.

"Fine." Remus muttered, sounding a little bit put-off. "Good night, Gwendolyn." he told her, brushing a kiss to her forehead before heading into his own room.


	50. Chapter 50

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Ah, I just adore this chapter. Makes for a nice change.

Chapter 50

A couple of uneventful, rather quiet days later, Gen and Ciaran were curled up on the couch, Ciaran in Gen's lap, his head resting against her chest, trying to fight sleep. Gen was absently smoothing his hair out of his face.

Remus was leaning back against the armrest on the other end of the couch, watching them with interest.

"That's about the most perfect picture I've ever seen." he murmured, a faint smile playing at his lips.

"Hmm." Gen murmured, glancing at Remus as though she had just realized he was in the room. "No, it's not." she said, shaking her head. "When it's you and him, it's perfect."

"Oh come on, Gwendolyn." Remus sighed. "That's not true and you know it."

"You're right." Gen said, now staring very intently at Remus. "All of us together is perfect." She then glanced at Ciaran, who had dozed off. "And I need someone to bed. Excuse me."

Remus watched her as she headed upstairs with Ciaran. Then he began to shake his head sadly. "That woman, I swear." he said with another sigh as he got to his feet and quietly headed upstairs.

And ran into Gen right as she came out of Ciaran's room. She let out a gasp of surprise as he grasped her arms to keep her from falling. "What – what's your hurry?" Gen stammered, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks and hurriedly looked away from him.

"Nothing." Remus answered honestly. "I just wanted... to talk with you."

"You want to talk to me?" Gen repeated, looking confused.

"Yes." Remus nodded. "Well, actually," he began softly, lowering his lips to hers, "more like apologize. And make a plea."

"A plea?" Gen asked, sounding slightly breathless. "Why would you need to make a plea to me? I don't see where you would -- "

"Just hear me out." he told her, taking her head and leading her back downstairs, just in case Ciaran woke up. Or she began agitated and woke him up.

"What is it?" she demanded, her hands now resting on her hips as she stared at him, confused, but trying her best not to show it.

Remus gingerly cupped her cheek in his hand and murmured, "Gen, I've realized something these past couple of days. I love you both so much and, losing you two... I just don't know how I could handle that. I'm such a fool."

"You've just now realized this?" she demanded, her arms folded over her chest.

"No, I've always known I love you both. But the two of you practically ignoring me as of late? It's driven me insane."

Gen smiled despite her anger and confusion. "Oh, really? You've got one hell of a way of hiding that."

"Hey, you didn't let me finish!" Remus laughed. He ran his fingers through her hair and added, "And the fact that you haven't been picking up my subtle hints has also gotten on my nerves. I think I'm being too subtle."

"What sort of... subtle hints have you been giving me?" Gen asked softly, leaning back and staring at him. "I've never known you to drop subtle hints."

Remus chuckled and brushed another kiss to her lips. "I think you should realize what I'm talking about."

"No," Gen giggled, "I don't think I do."

A while later and the two of them were curled up together, her head resting on his chest, a content smile on her face. "Hmm, we should do this more often." she sighed.

"Do what?" Remus laughed. "Get mad at each other for weeks, then have make up sex?"

"Mm-hmm." she murmured. "Remus?" she asked, leaning back and propping herself up on her elbow and staring at him.

"What?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Can we go home tomorrow? I mean, I do love it here, but I'd rather be home. I -- " she bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't really think Ciaran likes it here. I think he would much rather be home as well."

"And he'll be glad to know his parents are getting along." Remus murmured, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I would say let's wake him up now and tell him, but he needs to rest. I worry about him, Gwendolyn."

"I do too." Gen sighed, falling back on the pillows and staring at the ceiling. "He's so small and he stays tired." She heard her own voice break and managed a weak smile. "And don't say 'don't blame yourself.'"

"Actually, I'm kind of blaming myself for that." Remus murmured.

"What? Why?" Gen demanded, sitting up once more. "You're... fine! I'm the one with the small hips and the small waist and looked around five months pregnant when I was eight months along!"

"But I left you." Remus pointed out. "And it upset you. So it's my fault. At least partly."

"Ah, I guess we're never going to out-blame each other." Gen said with a forced smile. She let out a tiny sigh and curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest once more. "So let's just get some sleep. I think we both will feel much better in the morning."

"Mm-hmm." Remus murmured, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Sleep well, Gwen."

"You too." Gen yawned.


	51. Chapter 51

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Is he REALLY?

Chapter 51

Gen and Remus decided it would be best for Ciaran to sleep as long as he could. Carefully, they managed to Disapparate with their luggage and him. Gen carried him upstairs and made sure he was still fast asleep as she tucked him in bed.

She lingered for a moment or two in the doorway before heading downstairs and joining Remus in the living room.

Murmuring a word of thanks, she accepted the cup of coffee he offered her and sank down next to him on the couch. She sipped it in silence, well aware of Remus studying her.

"Still worried about him?" he asked softly, resting his hand on top of hers.

"Of course I am." Gen sighed, setting her untouched cup of coffee on the table and glancing at him. "How can I not be?"

"He'll be fine. Once he does a little growing." Remus said with a smile.

"Not reassuring, I'm sad to say." Gen said with a tiny smile of her own. "I'm afraid that just growing won't be enough."

"Nonsense." Remus told her. "He'll hit a growth spurt and he'll be fine."

"I doubt it." Gen murmured, shaking her head. Tears stung at her eyes, which she quickly tried to blink away before Remus spotted them.

She chanced a glance at him and was thankful that something else had occupied his attention.

"Gwendolyn," he asked, turning his attention back to her, "do you think I should drop by my parents' and tell them we're home?"

"No, not now." Gen murmured. "Let's wait until Ciaran gets up and go see them then."

Remus smiled softly and pulled her closer. "Hey, don't dwell on it. If anything, we can give him a Growth Potion."

Gen sighed softly and pulled herself out of his grasp. "I... I'll go get him up. And then we'll go see your parents."

Remus frowned as she headed upstairs. What on earth was troubling her now? Surely it can't have been anything he said, since she had acted like this before he had said anything that could have hurt her like this.

Silently, he followed her upstairs and peered into Ciaran's room.

"Ciaran, you've slept for quite a while now. Get up and we can go see Gran and Grampy." Gen murmured, gently shaking Ciaran awake.

Ciaran blinked sleepily and asked his mother, "What are we doing home? I thought we were going to stay for a while."

"Well, Daddy and I agreed last night that we should come home." Gen began. She ran her fingers through his messy hair and smiled. 'So much like your father.' she thought absently.

"I guess," she whispered, "if you want to sleep some more, that'll be fine. We can go later."

"No way!" Ciaran told her, now fully awake. He hopped out of bed and grinned at her. "Let's go now, Mum!

"Well, you're eager." Remus laughed, finally joining them. He tousled his son's hair and said to Gen, "I'll get him dressed, Mummy, if that's fine with you?"

Gen nodded and quickly left them alone.

"What's the matter with Mummy?" Ciaran asked, turning to his father, his worried expression mimicking his father's.

"I don't know." Remus answered honestly as he tugged Ciaran's pajama top over his head and quickly substituted a clean shirt. "So, let's try to be a good boy today, alright?"

Ciaran nodded. He was silent as his father finished getting him dressed and ran a comb through his hair. He smiled at his father and grasped his hand as they hurried downstairs, where his mother fastened his cloak and handed his father his.

His mother clung tightly to him as she Disapparated.

A couple minutes later, Ciaran was settled comfortably between his mother and grandmother. His father and grandfather were engrossed in conversation, seemingly unaware of the other three.

"Gwendolyn," Emily whispered softly, leaning over Ciaran, "anything the matter?"

"No," Gen answered shortly, "everything's fine."

"Really?" Emily prodded. "It doesn't seem that way. I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you, but there's nothing to talk about."

Ciaran frowned at his mother. "Mum!" he practically shouted. "You don't have to hide anything from us! So say it! We won't hate you!"

Gen smiled sadly and him and said, "Really, Ciaran, it's nothing. No need to get worked up."

"Doesn't seem like 'nothing', Gwendolyn." John said, leaning back in his chair, studying her. She did look, and sound, as though she were angry with herself. No, it was more like hurt. "Out with it." he said sternly.

"It's nothing, really." Gen said, waving a dismissive hand.

John turned his attention back to his son and whispered, "Was she like this after you two left? Or just this morning?"

"Just this morning. Well, last night, too." Remus murmured. "I know for a fact that she's worried about Ciaran. But I don't think it's because of that."

John nodded slowly. "I worry about him, too, but..." he trailed off with an apologetic look.

"I know." Remus sighed.

Emily managed a tiny smile before saying, "Since they're ignoring us, why don't we take Ciaran outside?"

She and Gen, Ciaran clinging tightly to her hand, headed out onto the porch. "Now, really," Emily began as Ciaran began to play in the yard, "what is it?"

"I told you, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

"No, it's not." Emily sighed. "You don't have to tell me, but it's better to tell someone, and I doubt you're going to tell Remus."

Gen sighed as she sank down on the steps, drawing her knees to her chest. "Last night... I realized how badly I want another one. And I realized that's not going to happen. I mean, if Ciaran's like this... how would another one be?"

"Oh, don't worry about that! Just have another one! I'm sure it would be fine." Emily told her, sinking down next to her.

"I wish I could." Gen sighed. She caught Emily opening her mouth to argue and added, "You're not going to sway me. So don't try."

"I wasn't -- "

Ciaran interrupted the two women by racing up to his mother, whimpering, tears brimming in his eyes. "Mummy!" he whined, holding a hand to his mouth. "Mummy!"

"What is it?" Gen asked him.

"My tooth's all wiggly!"

"Let Mummy see, darling." Gen told him, brushing his hand aside and gingerly sticking a finger in his mouth. "Yes, it is loose, isn't it?" she asked him with a smile. "It'll be fine. It's just part of becoming a big boy. Now go tell Daddy."

She and Emily watched him as he raced inside. "Honestly, Emily, I think I'll get over this. After all, it seems like he's enough to satisfy my maternal instincts."


	52. Chapter 52

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 52

"Daddy," Ciaran began softly one night, curling up in his father's lap after his bath.

"What is it?" Remus asked softly, giving his son his complete attention. "Where's Mummy?"

"In the shower." Ciaran murmured, resting his head against his father's chest and sighing.

"You ready for bed?" Remus asked.

Ciaran shook his head. "Daddy," he began as Remus carried him to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Daddy... can I sleep with you and Mummy tonight?"

Remus looked somewhat surprised by that question. "You haven't gotten in the bed with Mummy and me for a while now. I thought you were big enough to sleep on your own?" he asked as he handed Ciaran a glass of pumpkin juice.

Ciaran watched his father as he sipped his own glass of pumpkin juice. Slowly, he began to shake his head.

"No, I want you and Mummy."

Remus managed a tiny smile as he placed his empty glass in the sink. "Well, I think she's out of the shower now. Let's go see."

They found Gen seated on the edge of their bed, her towel wrapped snugly around herself, running a brush though her long black hair. She managed a tiny smile as the of them joined her.

"My two favorite men." she murmured. "Anything I can do for either of you?"

"Ciaran wants to sleep with us." Remus murmured, sitting down on the bed and pulling Ciaran upon the bed too.

Ciaran settled between his parents and nodded, watching her as she continued to brush her hair, looking as though she had not heard his father at all.

"OK," she said softly once she had finished brushing her hair. "He can sleep with us."

Ciaran watched her as she grabbed her pajamas and headed back to the bathroom to change. Silently, he snuggled between his parents' pillows. His father quickly followed his lead, stretching out on top of the blankets and yawning.

"Go to sleep, Ciaran." Gen murmured as sank down on the blankets, too, though sitting up and leaning her back against the headboard, one leg stretched out in front of her, the other hanging off the side of the bed.

She smiled faintly at him as he opened his mouth to protest. "It's bedtime, which means you're supposed to be asleep."

"But you're awake!" Ciaran argued, trying to hide a yawn from her. "And so is Daddy."

"But you're still growing." Gen replied. "You need your rest."

Ciaran sighed softly and glanced at Remus, who began to chuckle.

"Gwendolyn, I think what our son is hinting at is that you are usually asleep before he is."

Gen smiled faintly as she said, "Well, I'm not tired. But I know for a fact that someone is. And he should be asleep now." Giggling, she pulled Ciaran into her lap. "Now do Mummy a favor and go to sleep."

"Aw, Mum!" Ciaran whined, trying to get out of her grip.

"Don't 'aw, Mum!' me!" Gen said as she began to tickle him.

"Daddy! Help!" Ciaran laughed as she continued to tickle him.

"No, Daddy, don't help!" Gen squealed as Remus began to tickle her. "Cut it out, Remus!" she squealed. "I give up! I'll stop!"

"You two," she continued, panting slightly, "shouldn't team up on me. It's not fair."

"Aw, we only do it because we love you." Remus told her, leaning over Ciaran and brushing a soft kiss to her lips. "Well, I don't know about this little guy, but I love you." he grinned, brushing another kiss to her lips.

"I love you!" Ciaran shouted, jumping up and separating them.

"Mummy knows you love her." Gen smiled faintly as she brushed a kiss to Ciaran's cheek. "And Mummy loves you, too."

Giggling, she glanced at Remus. "And Mummy loves Daddy, too, of course." She cupped her hand to Remus's cheek, letting it linger for a moment before turning her attention back to Ciaran. "But Mummy would love it very much if you went to sleep."

Ciaran sighed softly and snuggled back up under the blankets. Gen sighed, too, and stretched out on top of the blankets, her hands folded behind her head, a faint frown playing at her lips as she stared at the ceiling.

"Gwen, anything wrong?" Remus asked as he sat up and looked at her, looking worried. Ciaran, too, sat up and looked at his mother before turning his gaze to his father.

"No, nothing at all." Gen began casually. "Why would you think that?"

"No reason." Remus murmured, glancing down at Ciaran. "And Mummy's right. You should be asleep now."

Ciaran frowned at he snuggled between his parents. Why did his father suddenly side with his mother? And what was bothering his mother?

Remus waited until he was positive Ciaran was asleep before reaching over him and brushed his hand against Gen's side. "Gwendolyn, tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing." she said faintly. Which was the truth. She wasn't really thinking of anything. She just felt a bit depressed. She told him that.

"Why?" Remus asked, looking extremely worried. "Gwendolyn tell me -- "

"I don't know why!" she blurted. "If I knew that, I'd figure out some way to feel better!" She got out of bed and headed for the door, stopping long enough to say, "I'm not tired. I'll be downstairs."

Remus sighed faintly before getting up and following her. "Gwen," he began, joining her on the couch, "I thought everything was going smoothly. Now what's bothering you?"

"I want another one." she blurted. "And dammit, we just can't do that!"

"No," Remus agreed. "We can't have another one. Especially since you... I'm sorry, it's the wrong thing to say."

"You're right, though." she sighed, resting her head against his chest. "I deserved it, though. I should have never kept that from you."

"Well, you can't change that." Remus murmured faintly. "Now what say you come back to bed, hmm?"

"No, I'm not tired. I'll stay down here for a while. I promise I won't drink."

"I'll stay with you." Remus said softly.

"Fine." she shrugged. "I guess you don't trust me."

"It's not that. I'm worried about you."

Gen sighed softly and rested her head on his chest once more. Shutting her eyes, she murmured, "Lupin, you really need to stop changing cologne on me."

"You don't like it?" he asked, a faint smile playing at his lips despite his feelings at that moment.

"No, it's fine. I just... you change it too much." she murmured sleepily.

"I do not." he murmured, his fingers brushing her hair aside. "Now stop fighting sleep, Gwendolyn. I had planned on us spending the day together tomorrow. And I can't have you sleepy!"

"No, I want to stay here tomorrow. You can take Ciaran out if you want. I feel like staying home."

'What is it, Moore?' he thought a few minutes later as he carried her upstairs. 'Why don't you want to be around me?'


	53. Chapter 53

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 53

Gen awoke the next morning with Ciaran's hair in her face. She let out a faint sigh and inhaled the faint scent of his shampoo. He murmured in his sleep, shaking his head.

With another sigh, she sat up and automatically glanced towards Remus's side of the bed.

He, of course, was up and probably in the shower.

Even though she felt like curling back up under the blankets, she got up, stretched, and rummaged through her wardrobe for a clean set of robes.

"Looks like I need to do laundry." she sighed, grabbing the only clean set of robes she could find.

"Yes, you do." Remus said with a faint smile as she headed into the hall, having opted against a shower than morning and changing into the lavender robes. "I haven't seen you wear those in ages."

"They were all the way in the back." she sighed softly. "I don't think I've worn these since before I was pregnant."

"Ciaran still asleep?" Remus asked as the two of them headed downstairs.

She nodded. "Yes, and we need to let him sleep for as long as he can." She chanced a glimpse out the window. A light rain was already splattering against the glass. "Especially since it looks like it's going to get terrible by this afternoon."

"It does." Remus agreed, sitting at the table and frowning. "I hope it's not like this tomorrow night." he added softly.

He watched her intently as she bit her lip and nodded once more.

"I, ah, I'm going to get started on the laundry. Before I forget."

She hurried out of the kitchen trying to regain her composure. Upstairs she gathered all the dirty clothes she could find and piled them into the laundry basket.

On her way back downstairs, she bumped into Remus again.

"I'm sorry." he told her, bending to help her pick up the spilled laundry.

"It's fine." she muttered, trying to keep her tears in check. "Don't worry about it. It's dirty anyway."

"You got an owl." Remus said, noticing how she was trying to hide the fact that she was close to tears from him. "From Marci."

"Oh, right, right." Gen murmured, a bit surprised, actually. Marci had not sent her an owl in ages. 'I wonder what she wants.' Gen thought as she headed downstairs.

Once she was sure the clothes were washing, she headed into the living room, where Remus silently handed her the letter from her cousin.

"Well?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips. "What does she say?"

"She sends her love and she says she's coming for a visit later this afternoon." Gen murmured, tucking the letter back into its envelope and tossing it onto the coffee table before kicking her feet up on the table as well.

"Oh, and she says she's coming whether you want her to or not." Gen added with a giggle, despite her sullen mood.

"Why would I refuse?" Remus asked, his eyebrows meeting in confusion.

Gen merely shrugged. "Ask her when she gets here."

When Marci did arrive late the afternoon, soaking wet from the dripping rain, she giggled and hugged Remus when he asked her.

"Oh, you. I'm teasing! Where is Gwennie, anyway?" she asked, giggling again as she spotted Ciaran hiding behind his father.

"Upstairs, folding clothes, I expect." Remus sighed softly and exchanging a knowing look with Marci.

"In one of her moods, huh?" she asked, racing upstairs without an answer.

"So, is folding clothes the only thing you do now?" Marci asked with a giggle as she crawled into Gen and Remus's bed.

"No. I do get drunk from time to time. And I worry about those two all the time." Gen replied, folding her favorite set of robes.

Marci frowned but said nothing about her cousin's drinking habits.

"I'm sorry I haven't come visit lately. I've just been so busy." she said softly, reaching over and taking the folded clothes from Gen. "Where do these go? I'm trying to hurry you up so we can actually talk before I have to leave."

"Ciaran's room." Gen said softly, picking up the rest of the clothes and placing them in her wardrobe and Remus's, respectively.

"He's getting so cute!" Marci cooed as she and Gen placed Ciaran's things in his room. "He looks just like his father, except for the nose. He has yours."

"Everyone says that." Gen said with a tiny, forced smile.

"Oh, you seem unhappy." Marci said, sitting down on Ciaran's bed and staring at Gen. "Why? I thought you would be happy with your family. And happy with Remus. You don't seem that way right now."

"I am happy." Gen began slowly. She managed an apologetic smile as she added, "I think I've just hit a rough patch recently."

"Tell me." Marci began, scooting over and patting the space next to her. "Tell me everything."

"I don't feel like repeating it right now." Gen said with a tiny smile as she sat down next to Marci. "And you've certainly changed since I last spoke with you. Met some guy I should know about?"

"Maybe." Marci giggled. "But we're not talking about me." She smiled apologetically herself and added, "I know Ciaran was bitten. And that's all I know basically. What happened to upset you so much?"

"What hasn't happened?" Gen groaned as she fell back onto the bed. "Where to start?"

"Wherever you like."

"I'll stick to the shorter version. Mainly it's two things that have me so upset. The first being the fact that I miscarried and I really do want another one. The other being that Remus wants me to take Ciaran and go as far away as we can."

"No!" Marci gasped. "Why would he?"

"Apparently if I'm away from Greyback and not thinking of him I'm fine." Gen sighed wearily. "But I really don't believe that." She quickly decided to change the subject. "So, have you met the guy of your dreams or not?"

"Not." Marci smiled. "You know Sirius is the guy of my dreams. But I did meet this really sweet man a few months ago. I think it's getting serious, Gwennie."

"Well, as long as he's not a git and I'm invited to the wedding, I'm sure you'll be fine." Gen said, cracking a smile.

"Don't say that!" Marci gasped. "You'll jinx me!"

"I'm sorry." Gen smiled. "It's just... I'd like to see you happy. And, who knows? You'll probably have several cute little witches and wizards, or non-magical kids. Depending on if he's a Muggle or not."

"Actually..." Marci began slowly. "He's a Squib."

"Oooh." Gen nodded. "That's fine. As long as he's fine with you being magic."

"Exactly." Marci smiled.

The two of them spent the next half hour giggling and gossiping like a couple of school girls. Gen was a bit sad to see Marci leave, but Marci did promise to visit again. And maybe bring her new fellow.

"So, she's finally met someone?" Remus asked, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling at Gen.

"Yes, she has." Gen said softly. "I'm glad."

"It's done you some good to see her." Remus said softly, pulling Gen onto the couch and burying his face in her hair. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"I wouldn't get used to it if I were you." Gen sighed softly. "Tomorrow night, remember?"


	54. Chapter 54

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 54

It was still raining in the morning. And it had rained all night last night.

And Gen was far from pleased to see her son injured.

Silently fuming, she took Ciaran from Remus, who was stammering apologetically. She carried him to the bathroom and sat him down on the counter. He whimpered softly, looking away from his injured arm as she cleaned it, disinfected it, and bandaged it.

"I know, sweetie." she murmured, picking him up and brushing past Remus as she carried him to his bedroom. "I'm so sorry."

She gingerly changed him into his pajamas and settled him into bed. "Now go to sleep." she told him. "I'll check on you in a little bit."

Pulling the door shut behind her, she glared at Remus and asked, "So, what happened?"

"Gwen, it was wet. He slipped. I'm sorry." he sighed. "I was watching him, but you know how he gets."

"You should have been watching him better!"

"Gen, I was -- " he cut himself off. 'She's not going to listen to me.' he thought sadly, turning and heading to their bedroom to catch a quick nap.

"How could he let this happen?" Gen asked herself as she sank down at the table and buried her face in her hands. "I thought I could trust him! He promised he would watch Ciaran during the full moons and now this?"

She was quite tempted to grab a bottle and start drinking, but with Remus asleep, she had to keep an eye on Ciaran. His arm looked horrible. She should have taken him to St. Mungo's.

"I will if it gets worse." she told herself softly.

Wearily, she dragged herself to her feet and into the living room. Frank fluttered off the top of his cage and onto her shoulder, hooting softly.

"Oh, go away, Frank." Gen told the owl. "I don't want you right now."

Frank hooted again, not quite understanding his owner.

"Shoo!" she told him, shaking her shoulder so that he flew off. He looked annoyed and ruffled his feathers at her.

"Same to you." she muttered, stretching out on the couch and yawning.

She, naturally, did not sleep well the night before. And with Ciaran and Remus asleep, she figured she could get a nap in before lunchtime.

She found no problems in trying to get to sleep. But upstairs, Ciaran was.

His arm ached, he was sure it was still bleeding. It sure felt like it was. He could not get comfortable. And he wanted his mother and his father.

Even though he heard them bickering outside his bedroom door a little while ago.

With a small groan of pain, he pulled himself into a sitting position. He was so sore and so sleepy, it was going to be hard to drag himself around the house looking for his parents.

Instead of curling back in bed like he should have, Ciaran first headed for his parents' bedroom.

His father was sprawled out in the bed, but he immediately awoke when Ciaran tugged at his arm. "Daddy," Ciaran whimpered, "where's Mummy?"

"I'm not sure." Remus replied sleepily. "But we'll find her."

Gingerly, he picked up his son and the to of them headed downstairs. Where they found a sleeping Gen and an angry Frank.

"Mummy." Ciaran whimpered as he began to tug at her arm. "Mummy."

Gen murmured faintly in her sleep. Something which caused Remus to grow slightly pink. But Ciaran did not hear her, thankfully.

"Gwendolyn, someone wants you." Remus told her, hoping his blush would disappear before she fully woke up.

Gen sighed softly as she sat up and blinked the sleep from her eyes. "What is it?" she murmured sleepily.

Ciaran curled up in her lap before she could protest and glanced at his father, who sighed faintly and sat down next to Gen.

"You should be getting some rest." Gen murmured, brushing a faint kiss to Ciaran's cheek. "Not wandering around. Now let's get you back to bed."

"No." Ciaran whimpered, clinging tightly to her neck.

"He wants us, Gwen." Remus said faintly. "Like it or not, he's not going to go to sleep without us."

Gen sighed and asked Ciaran, "Is it true? Do you want us?"

He nodded slowly, his lower lip stuck out in a pout. His arm was hurting worse and he wanted his mother nearby, at least, in case it really began to bother him.

Gen and Remus shared a look before getting to their feet and carrying Ciaran to their bedroom.

"Happy?" Gen asked a moment later as she stretched out on her side. Ciaran was stretched out on his father's chest. And Remus was on the verge of falling straight back asleep, despite the weight on his chest.

Ciaran nodded, smiling faintly.

"Now get to sleep." Gen said sternly.

Ciaran and Remus were soon fast asleep. Gen now found it hard to go to sleep, mainly for the concern of Ciaran hurting his arm again with the three of them in the bed. But soon, she, too, was fast asleep.


	55. Chapter 55

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 55

It was fairly late in the afternoon when Remus finally managed to get Gen to wake up. "Didn't get much sleep last night, I take it?" Remus asked softly, running his fingers through her hair.

"No, and with good reason." Gen muttered, remembering the sight of the gash on Ciaran's arm. "How is his arm?"

"A little better." Remus murmured. "I cleaned it again and changed the dressing. He wouldn't sit still for me." he added with a smile. "I guess you've got the touch."

"I guess so." Gen said, getting to her feet and stretching. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Downstairs."

Without waiting for Remus, Gen headed downstairs, where she found Ciaran curled up on the couch, bundled up in her cloak, the blanket his father had placed over him he had kicked to the floor. "Mummy!" he squealed, scrambling to his feet and wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Well, hi." Gen giggled, brushing his hair out of his eyes before leading him back to the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"My arm hurts." he whimpered.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." she murmured. "Promise me you won't do anything you don't have to do. You need to refrain from using your arm as much as you can."

"I promise." Ciaran smiled, settling himself in her lap. "Mum?" he added softly after checking to make sure his father was not in earshot. "Daddy hurt my arm when he changed it."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Gen whispered.

Ciaran snuggled closer to her and whimpered softly.

"Hey," Gen whispered softly, "do you feel up to going out to dinner tonight?"

Ciaran glanced up at her, then grinned and nodded. "Sure. Can we take Gran and Grampy, too?"

"If they want to come." Gen smiled.

"What's going on down here?" Remus called as he joined them, sitting next to Gen and smiling faintly.

"Your son wants to go to dinner tonight. And he wants your parents to come along with us." Gen answered.

Remus looked wary. "Gwen, I think he needs to take it easy."

"I think it's fine if he wants to." Gen countered, her expression determined. "It's just dinner, Remus."

"Fine." Remus said getting to his feet. "I can see you're both pretty determined to go out tonight. I'll go ask my parents if they want to come with us."

"You and Daddy haven't been fighting again, have you?" Ciaran asked worriedly after he was sure his father had left. "Mummy it's -- "

"Ciaran, darling, just don't worry about it." Gen told him.

"But I hate it when you fight." Ciaran whimpered.

"I hate it when we fight, too." Gen sighed. "But let's not worry about that. Let's worry about dinner tonight. I'm pretty sure of where you want to go."

Ciaran smiled at his mother. "Where we went last time." he confirmed.

"Of course." Gen giggled.

Remus's parents did agree to go with them. And both of them were more than surprised to see Ciaran clinging to his mother rather than Remus.

"So they're finally getting along?" John asked his son in a whisper.

"Yes, they are." Remus replied distractedly as he watched Gen and Ciaran across the table.

"I know what you're thinking Remus," John began sternly, "and stop it. You're not going to push them away from you."

Remus chose not to reply. Instead, he focused his attention on his wife and son.

Gen had to keep reminding Ciaran to watch his arm. "I know you're excited," she giggled, "but you don't need to reopen that wound."

"I'll try." Ciaran smiled.

"His tooth fallen out yet?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Not yet." Gen replied. "But it's gotten a bit looser. I told him with one tug, he could probably get it out, but he doesn't want to. So I'm not going to rush it."

"You shouldn't." Emily agreed. To Ciaran, she added, "And you should really listen to your mother. You keep bumping your arm. And I'm sure no one wants to see it bleed, especially during dinner."

"Yes, Gran." Ciaran murmured softly.

Emily giggled and brushed a kiss to the top of his head. "You are such a sweetheart, you know that?"

"Every little bit like his father." Gen agreed sadly.

"Not every little bit." John argued. "He's adopted quite a few of your traits. And, as everyone tells you, he's got your nose."

Gen managed a weak smile before saying, "Not what I meant exactly, John, but you are right. I'm afraid he is starting to become more like me."

Ciaran looked from his mother to his father, who smiled faintly at him, to his grandfather, who looked a bit confused by what his mother had just said.

"Mummy," he whispered, pulling on her sleeve, "I want to go. And my arm hurts."

"We'll go in a bit." she murmured. "Just try to behave."

Ciaran obliged. Though he did not really wish to. He ignored his parents and grandparents as they struck up a conversation. He was feeling tired and longed to be back home.

With a small yawn, he rested his head against his mother's arm and sighed faintly.

"We really should go." Gen sighed, absently running her fingers though her son's hair.

"You take him home, Gwendolyn." Remus told her. "I'm going to stay and talk to my parents a bit longer. I'll be home soon."

"Fine." Gen grumbled, scooping up a weary Ciaran and leaving the restaurant. A minute later and the two of them were safely in the living room of the house, Ciaran clinging tightly to his mother's neck.

"I'm sorry." Gen said before he could say anything about Disapparating. "But it's the fastest way home."

He merely nodded and allowed her to carry him to the bathroom to change the bandages on his arm and wash him off with a rag before changing him into his pajamas. Then he sighed and snuggled up under her neck and asked, "Mummy, can we sleep in the other bedroom?"

"Sure." Gen replied, carrying him to her parents' old bedroom.

Soon, he was curled up under the blankets, his injured arm hanging over the side of the bed, fast asleep. With a small smile, Gen headed to the bedroom she shared with Remus, changed into her own pajamas and quickly rejoined her son.

By the time Remus made it back home, both she and Ciaran were fast asleep.


	56. Chapter 56

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: This chapter may not have much to do with anything, but I think it's sweet and good for a change.

Chapter 56

It seemed to Ciaran in the following days that his parents were going to great lengths to ignore each other. In fact, the only time he actually heard them speak to each other was at the dinner table.

And it was really upsetting him.

One night, about a week of hardly hearing anything from his parents, his mother had just given him his bath and changed him into his pajamas and carried him downstairs to say good night to his father. Instead of bidding his father good night, he settled himself on the couch and stared at him mother. Then, as softly as he could without either of his parents hearing him, he asked, "Why?"

"Why what, darling?" Gen asked, sitting down on his other side and brushing his hair out of his face.

"Why have you two been acting like the other isn't here?" he asked her, pulling away from her touch.

"We haven't." Gen whispered, looking at Remus over her son's head. "We haven't." she repeated. "Your father is just preoccupied, and I respect that. I'm not going to bother him if he wants to be left alone. But he and I are not fighting. I promise you that."

Ciaran looked disbelieving.

Which caused his mother to giggle and say, "Oh, Ciaran, your father and I have been spending more time together when you're asleep."

Remus smiled faintly and nodded. "Besides, you've spent your time upstairs. You hardly ever want to stay with us ever sense your mother let you have that other bedroom, too."

Gen smiled softly as she picked up her son. "Come on. It's bedtime and no more stalling. You heard what you wanted an answer to. Now you've got to go to sleep."

"Good night, Daddy." Ciaran called sadly over his mother's shoulder as she carried him upstairs.

"Good night, Ciaran." Remus smiled before getting up, shutting his book, switching off the lamp and heading upstairs himself.

Gen smiled softly as she settled Ciaran into bed. He was not ready to give in just yet.

"Mummy," he asked softly as she tucked the blankets around him, "be honest. Do you really love Daddy?"

"Of course." Gen murmured. "And I assure you, he and I are not fighting. At all. So there's nothing to worry about."

"But -- "

"But nothing." Gen told her son sternly. "Go to sleep."

Ciaran watched as the hem of her deep crimson robes fluttered out the door as she left. Then he sighed and stretched out on the bed, not tired in the least.

By the time she joined Remus in their bedroom a moment later, Gen was already feeling a headache coming on. "Oh, Moony," she sighed softly as she sat down on the edge of their bed. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know." Remus murmured, rest his head against her shoulder and sighing.

"Oh, he's so worried about us. Why?"

"Probably because I want you two to leave." Remus replied.

"Right." Gen grumbled, attempting to push him away. "There's always that."

"I'm sorry." Remus murmured, gripping her upper arms, not too tightly, but enough so that she couldn't push him away. "But it's true. Let's not think about this tonight, though."

"No, let's." Gen said, adopting the stern tone she often used with Ciaran. "Why, Remus? Why not try to work this out? Are you tired of me?"

"Of course not." he whispered. "I could never tire of you. If anything, you're probably tired of me and tired of me trying to force you two away from me. But it's for a good reason."

"Sure it is." she sighed, stretching out on the bed and shutting her eyes, one arm draped across her stomach. "Everything is always for a good reason."

"Don't get sarcastic, Gwen." Remus grumbled, stretching out next to her. He then smiled faintly and nuzzled his head against her cheek. "Can't we forget this now?" he murmured.

"No, Remus." Gen sighed angrily. "I never thought I would say this, but I am not in the mood tonight."

"Fine." he murmured softly, curled up next to her. "You haven't been getting much sleep anyway. Why don't you try?"

"I'm not tired." she lied. In all truth, she would love to curl up next to him and sleep as long as he would allow her. But she was feeling a bit bitter towards her husband and would much rather be at least arms-length away from him than having him next to her, his head resting on her chest.

But she sighed contentedly and absently ran her fingers through Remus's hair and murmured, "Maybe we can do this another time."

"Mm-hmm." Remus murmured sleepily. "I'm happy just like this."

'I'm sure you are.' Gen th ought sadly. 'I just wish we could be this way all the time.'


	57. Chapter 57

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Which sounds better? Gen and Remus's wedding, or Gen teaching Ciaran sex ed? Or lack of teaching. I'll probably wind up doing both, though.

Chapter 57

Ciaran clung tightly to his mother's hand as she, him, and his father wandered about Hogsmeade. He wasn't in the mood to be in Hogsmeade, but his parents wanted to come and they wanted him with them. So he could not argue.

"Mummy?" he asked softly, tugging at her robes. "Can you carry me, please?"

Gen said nothing, but bent and picked up her son. She was being quiet again, and Ciaran did not like that. That usually meant something was wrong. Which usually meant another fight between his parents.

"What's wrong, Mummy?" he asked softly as the three of them headed into The Three Broomsticks.

"Nothing." Gen said shortly.

"Mum!" Ciaran whined, grabbing a handful of her hair and silently threatening to give it a good yank.

Before he could follow through with his silent threat, his father gingerly disentangled his mother's hair from his fingers and said, "Don't pull your mother's hair, Ciaran."

"What is with you two?" Ciaran asked as they settled down at a corner table. "Why can't you two be happy?"

"Because that is impossible." Gen said with a small smile. Then she glanced at Remus, her smile broadening. "Ciaran, we are happy. Mostly because of you."

"That's not true." Ciaran whimpered, his lower lip quivering.

"Yes, it is." Gen murmured, running her fingers along Ciaran's cheek. "But right now, Daddy and I both are very, very preoccupied."

"Then why come to Hogsmeade?" Ciaran whispered.

"Because we want to spend some time with you." Remus said softly. "We haven't lately and we know it upsets you."

"No, you two fighting is what upsets me." Ciaran said, his voice now barely above a whisper. "I just want us to be happy."

"We are." Gen told him. She glanced at Remus once more, this time entwining her fingers with her husband's. "But, like I said, Daddy and I both have things on our minds, and, and we want to spend some time with you. We know how much you worry about us loving each other and loving you. And we don't want you to think we don't love you."

Ciaran did not answer his mother. He hung his head and did not look up until his parents said it was time to go.

"Daddy'll take you to Honeyduke's, if you want." Gen murmured.

"I don't want anything." Ciaran said softly.

This time he asked his father to carry him. Why were they trying to act like nothing was going on? Why were they doing this to him?

He figured he would never understand. And his parents would never bother to share.

He was quiet as his mother and father tried to make conversation as they took to wandering Hogsmeade once more. He rested his head against his father's shoulder and sighed faintly. He wasn't feeling too well, either. Why didn't his parents understand that he just wanted to be home?

A minute after his head hit his father's shoulders, Ciaran was dozing.

"Remus." Gen whispered. "We need to get someone home."

"He's asleep?" Remus asked with a small smile.

Gen nodded, gingerly taking her sleeping son from her husband. Ciaran remained asleep through the switch.

"Oh, Moony, he's got a fever." Gen whispered, brushing her hand along her son's forehead.

"Then home it is." Remus murmured.

The two of them Diapparated home, Gen clinging tightly to her sleeping son. She glanced to Remus, who followed her as she carried Ciaran upstairs and to his room.

Gen sighed faintly as she tucked the blankets around Ciaran, and sank down on the bed. Then she felt Remus's hand against her forehead.

"You're catching cold, too, Gwendolyn." Remus murmured. "Maybe you should go lay down?"

"I'm fine." Gen told him, getting up and heading out of Ciaran's room, leaving the door open so she could listen out for him. "I'm fine." she said again, this time putting a little force behind her words as she spotted the concerned look on Remus's face.

"I'm just saying you should take it easy." Remus began. "Don't start a fight, Gwendolyn."

"I'm not going to." Gen replied sweetly. "But if it'll make you feel better, then I can take it easy. I'll be in the tub."

"Where else would you be?" he asked her with a smile.

A little while later, after he had gone upstairs to check on Ciaran, he heard her calling him.

"Anything wrong?" he asked, poking his head around the bathroom door, the smell of lilac hitting him immediately. Then he rolled his eyes at the sight of Gen silently offering her rag to him so he could wash her back.

"How many times have I told you you should get a back brush?" Remus asked, taking the rag from her and settling himself on the floor next to the tub before he began to wash her back with slow, even strokes.

"And how many times have I said I don't need one when you do the job so well?" she giggled.

"I still say the only reason you want me to wash your back is because you want me to sleep with you." he said, grabbing her hair and moving it.

Gen grabbed a strand of her hair and began to twirl it around her finger. "Oh?" was all she asked.

"I'm not a back scrubber, Gwen. You have to have something in mind." he said, finishing and tossing the rag back in the tub.

"Oh, but I don't." she smiled, brushing her lips against his. "I'll be out in a minute." she told him as he pulled away from her and made to leave.

'She's either teasing me,' Remus thought, 'or she's showing me what I'll be missing if I get her and Ciaran to leave.'


	58. Chapter 58

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: Short chapter. I'm sorry. But we get a look at Remus's thoughts!

Chapter 58

"How are Gwendolyn and Ciaran doing, Remus?" Emily asked softly as she, John, and Remus settled around the living room a few days after the little back-washing scene.

"Ciaran's doing better." Remus said with a small smile. "I think Gwendolyn's not getting over this as fast as him because of all the stress she's been under. She's quite miserable. She wants to get up and do, but I won't let her."

"That's good." John muttered. "She needs to rest. Especially if it seems she's not getting over this."

Remus opened his mouth to respond, but shut it quickly. Then he smiled at the sight of a pajama-clad Ciaran, dragging his blanket behind him.

"Daddy?" he asked sleepily before crawling into his father's lap.

"Go back to bed, Ciaran." Remus whispered softly.

"He'll be fine, Remus." Emily said, smiling at the sight of her son and grandson. "Just for a few minutes, at least."

"How are you feeling, little guy?" John asked, leaning over and gently placing his hand on his grandson's forehead. "You don't have a fever anymore. That's better, hmm?"

"Mm-hmm." Ciaran murmured, nodding and snuggling closer to his father. He sighed softly and rested his head against his father's chest. He WAS feeling a bit better. But he was still sleepy. And he wanted one of his parents with him. And since his mother was also ill, he decided it would be best to have Daddy with him.

But Daddy was talking to his grandparents.

Which was fine with Ciaran.

He made himself comfortable and promised himself that he would not fall asleep until his grandparents left.

He listened with feigned interest as his father spoke of his mother. It didn't seem bad, so he didn't listen to exactly what was said.

The next thing he knew, his father was very gently shaking him awake.

"Ciaran, I love you, little guy, but my arm is falling asleep."

"Sorry." Ciaran murmured, rubbing his eyes before glancing up at his father. Then he managed a weary smile. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I told myself I wouldn't."

"It's fine." Remus smiled, picking him up and carrying him, not to his bedroom, but to his parents' bedroom. "How about you sleep with Mummy, hmm?"

Ciaran did not disagree. He curled up under the blankets next to his mother and stared at his father until Remus got the point and sat down next to him.

"Remus?" Gen murmured softly.

"Right here, Gwendolyn." Remus answered. Ciaran watched his father as he reached over and gently ran his finger along Gen's hand.

She seemed satisfied with that and snuggled back under the blankets, falling asleep nearly immediately.

"Now you go back to sleep, too." Remus whispered to Ciaran. Much to his surprise, Ciaran fell asleep nearly immediately as well.

Heaving a happy sort of sigh, Remus got up and quietly headed back downstairs. The two of them would sleep for a while. He was nearly sure of that.

Which would give him some time to himself.

And a nap sounded good to him. He had been so busy taking care of both Gen and Ciaran he had hardly had anytime to just sit down and rest. And he was sure, just as it would Ciaran and Gen, a nap would do him some good.

As he stretched out on the couch, a thought occurred to him that made him chuckle. He could take a page from Gen's book and have a bubble bath. But she would kill him if she knew he had used some of her bubble bath without her.

Then he frowned.

Why didn't they do anything together anymore? Whenever he wanted to, Gwendolyn was not in the mood. Whenever she wanted him, he was either annoyed with her, or too tired to go along with it.

No wonder she was so irritated with him half the time.

He sighed wearily and sat up, all thoughts of a nice nap before dinner gone.

Then his thoughts wandered to the child she had miscarried. Could there be a chance of her cheating on him? That would be a good reason for her not to tell him she was pregnant.

No, he thought. There was always a chance that she COULD cheat on him. But she never WOULD cheat on him. He could, at least, be assured of that.

With another weary sigh, he sank back down on the couch. He had to make this up to her somehow. Or at least talk to her and see how she felt after she got well.


	59. Chapter 59

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 59

It was a few days later and the three of them were lounging around the living room. Ciaran was feeling completely better, Gen, still feeling slightly ill, was stretched out on the couch, her feet in Remus's lap.

"Remus?" she whispered softly, keeping one eye on Ciaran, who was settled on the floor in front of the couch. "Anything on your mind?"

"No," he said with a small smile, "I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine." Gen smiled. "But I know you're lying. You've been a bit distant with me. What did I do?"

"Nothing." he told her. 'It's more what I did. Well, thought. I can't believe I even thought she would cheat on me.'

Gen seemed to be content with his answer and stretched out even further. But at that moment, there was a knock at the door.

Remus smiled apologetically, asked her to move her feet for a second, and headed to the door.

"Mum?" he asked, stepping onto the porch and pulling the door shut behind him. "Anything wrong?"

"No, no." Emily smiled, reaching into the pocket of her robes. "I, ah, I was cleaning earlier and I found something I'm sure the three of you would love to see."

From her pocket, she pulled out something Remus never thought he'd see again. A picture of him and Gen, holding a baby Ciaran, on their wedding day.

"Mum," Remus whispered, "you kept this?"

"Of course I did!" Emily replied, looking surprised Remus had even thought that she would throw it out. Then her expression softened. "Show it to Gwendolyn. I'm sure she'd be glad to see it."

Remus did not choose to point out that, once, shortly after they were married, Gen became angry with him and had torn all their pictures to shreds.

"I will." Remus said with a small smile. "Thank you."

He went back inside and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Then he headed back into the living room, sat down, and pulled Ciaran into his lap.

"Gran thought you might like to see this." Remus told him, handing the picture to his son.

Ciaran gingerly took the picture from his father and softly asked, "Can I keep this?"

"I'm sure Gran meant for you to have it." Remus replied. "And even if she didn't, I'm sure she'd be glad you had it."

Ciaran smiled at his father, revealing the gap where his loose tooth was until it fell out the night before. Then he raced upstairs to find a safe place to tuck his picture.

"Why did you give that to him?" Gen asked, having caught sight of the picture. "Why?" she demanded.

"Gen, just because you tore up ours doesn't mean he -- "

Gen sighed softly and got to her feet. "No, I'm not saying it because of that. Just – no, let him have it."

"Gwendolyn, what is it?" Remus demanded, getting to his feet, too, and placing his hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her from bolting. "Why don't you want him to have it?"

"Nothing." Gen scoffed. "Nothing at all."

She made to pull away from him but he held fast.

"Why not?" Remus demanded. "Talk to me, Gwendolyn."

"No, I won't." She frowned and muttered, "You know, I never thought you'd go through with it."

"James told me that." Remus smiled.

Gen sighed weakly and made for more effort to push away from him. "Oh, let me go. I don't want you right now." she told him.

"Gen, he has absolute proof that we love each other now. Don't take that away from him."

"I guess you're right." Gen replied in a defeated kind of way. "I can't take that from him."

With a reluctant sigh of his own, Remus let his hands fall. Without another word to his wife, he headed upstairs.

In Ciaran's room, he forced a smile as he sat down on Ciaran's bed and asked, "You're glad to have that, aren't you?"

"I am." Ciaran answered, crawling into his father's lap. "Mummy looks so pretty."

"She did." Remus smiled, gingerly take the picture from his son and examining it once more.

It had obviously been taken when the three of them were having an unspoken moment. She, holding their sleeping infant son, was leaning against him, he was holding them both of them close, his arms around her, his fingers brushing against his son.

Occasionally, the Remus in the picture would nuzzle his head against Gen's cheek or rest his head against her shoulder. The Gen in the picture would reach down to brush her sleeping son's hair out of his face, and leaning against her husband, looking content, just the three of them.

'I don't think I've ever seen her that happy since.' Remus thought sadly as he handed the picture back to his son.

"Keep that safe, Ciaran." he told him, ruffling his son's hair absently before heading back downstairs.

'Otherwise Mummy'll just tear that up, too.' he thought. Why did this upset her so?

It was one of those things he was sure she would never tell him, no matter how much he begged her to tell him.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Gen was rummaging through her kitchen cabinets, swearing to herself.

"Bloody hell, Remus," she whispered, "I thought I was over drinking. But no, that damn picture just had to be brought in here!"

She was ranting, even though she knew Remus was not in the kitchen at the time. But she didn't care.

"Dammit!" she swore, finding nothing to drink.

Running her fingers through her hair in frustration, she sank down at the table and buried her face in her hands. She knew why this hurt her, and she did not feel like explaining that to Remus. She knew it would lead to another fight, and this time, she felt like taking off and leaving Ciaran with him.

'He's never been happy with me.' she thought, resting her head on her arms. 'Why did I even go through with it?'


	60. Chapter 60

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 60

"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" Remus asked that night, his hands folded behind his head as he laid in their bed, staring at the ceiling.

"No." Gen replied, laying on her side, her back to him. "There's nothing bothering me."

'Besides that damn picture.' she thought bitterly.

"Yes, there is." Remus murmured, noticing the space between them was far larger than usual, even if she was mad with him. Hesitating only for a moment, he slid close enough to her to rest his head on her arm. "Please?"

"No." Gen repeated. "There's nothing to say. And even if I DO say anything, you'll completely turn it around. So drop it and go to sleep."

"Not until you talk to me." Remus replied. "I will promise to try not to turn this on you."

Gen sighed softly and whispered, "It's that damn picture, Remus. It's all a lie, isn't it? You don't care about me. You never have. You just want me further away from you so it'll drive us apart. If you want a damn divorce, I will give it to you! I love you, but I cannot take this anymore!"

"I'm sorry." he whispered back, tossing his hand across her stomach and snuggling closer to her. "I really am, but I feel it would be better for you to be as far from the threat of Fenrir Greyback."

Gen sighed softly and said, "Remus, don't -- "

"Gen, I know you've been having nightmares recently. I know you've been stressed and upset, that's why you haven't gotten over this illness. Please, you have to agree with me. It's better for you, and it's better for our son."

"It's not. He needs you. I need you. But you don't want us."

"I do, but I would much rather have you safe than anything else."

"Of course you would." Gen grumbled, wriggling out of his grasp and getting out of the bed. Without another word to Remus, she headed out of their room and into Ciaran's, where she sat down on the window seat and leaned back, shutting her eyes and sighing.

Ciaran, too, sighed softly in his sleep and began to murmured to himself, which caused Gen to crack a small smile.

'You need to be with your father.' she thought. 'And I need to get out of here before I got insane. But I can't leave you.'

Sighing again to herself, she hurried out of the room, trying not to cry, or wake him up.

Downstairs, though, she ran into Remus. With an annoyed groan, she turned to head back upstairs, but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I want to talk and I figured you were down here. Please."

"You want to talk to me or you want to upset me?" she demanded, trying to pull her hand away from his. "Dammit, there's nothing to talk about! You always say this and you never do!"

"I will now." he whispered. "Come on, Moore. You know what you mean to me."

"Nothing!" she shouted, completely forgetting about her sleeping son. "Absolutely nothing!"

"That's not true." Remus whispered, trying to hush her.

"The only reason you married me is because of our son!" she shouted, her cheeks flushing pink. "Admit it! You never wanted to be with me, but you felt obligated once you got me pregnant!"

"That's not true." Remus sighed. "I married you because I love you."

"Lies!" she spat. "Stop lying to me!" She sank down on the couch and buried her face in her hand. Remus had a hard time understanding her next words, but he did.

"I want you out. Get out of here."

"Why?" Remus demanded, sitting next to her.

"I cannot... I cannot think straight with you here. Get out. We'll discuss this in the morning, if you really do care for me. Right now, I want you out of here."

Remus sighed softly and nodded. "I understand. I'll go for the night. I'll be back first thing in the morning, though."

"I doubt you will." Gen sighed sadly, hugging herself. "Please go."

"Fine." Remus sighed, getting up and heading upstairs long enough to change into the robes he had been wearing earlier. When he passed the living room to leave, Gen was sniffling and wiping her eyes. He wanted to comfort her but knew she wouldn't let him.

A few minutes later, he was at his parents' kitchen table, shaking his head as his mother prepared him a cup of tea.

"Pushing her away, Remus, is not the best thing for her, you, or Ciaran." Emily murmured, setting his tea in front of him. "You've hurt her and it's going to take a lot to mend that."

John was sitting across from his son, frowning. "Why on earth would she feel that way, Em? Even if he is pushing her away, she knows he loves her."

"She does." Remus muttered. "But she feels I don't because of that."

"Well then, stop. She's not the most emotionally stable woman out there. She needs your support." He paused, then asked, "How are you going to handle this in the morning?"

"I'm just mainly hoping for her to calm down." Remus sighed.

John and Emily exchanged looks. This did not bode well for their son, or their daughter-in-law, or their grandson. Both knew that if things didn't start going right, nothing would ever fix Gen and Remus's marriage.


	61. Chapter 61

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 61

It was so hard for Remus to drag himself up the steps leading to the house, but his parents were there, as well, as he couldn't back out now. Besides, Gen would probably hate him forever if he did not show.

That is, if she did not hate him already.

They found Gen and Ciaran in the kitchen. Ciaran was curled up in his mother's lap, his head resting against her chest. She had dressed him but not bothered to dress herself.

Her black hair hung limp in her face as she sighed softly and tossed the paper aside.

She did not glance up as John, Emily, and Remus joined them, but Ciaran did. He smiled softly and hopped off his mother's lap and into his father's arms.

Remus was far more than happy to see his son, but he was more worried about his wife.

"Gwendolyn," he began softly, sitting next to her and glancing at his parents, who immediately took the hint.

"Ciaran, let's go get some ice cream." Emily said softly, offering her hand to her grandson. Ciaran hesitated, looked at his parents, then took her hand.

"Gwendolyn," Remus murmured again after hearing the front door shut, "I... I don't really know what to say. Besides I'm sorry. I don't really know what I did to upset you so, but I'd do anything to change it. You know I would."

"Somehow I doubt that." Gen whispered, still refusing to look at him. "I'll tell you what," she added, her voice so soft Remus had to strain to hear her, "I'll let you and Ciaran stay here. I'll find somewhere else."

"But I don't want you to go!" Remus said, startled. "Gwendolyn, I – you can't. Ciaran would be lost without you. So would I!"

"Then why are you determined to see me leave?"

"Not anymore." Remus said, his tone nearly pleading. "Not anymore. We'll work through this, I promise you. No matter what it takes."

"I'm tired of empty promises." Gen sighed finally glancing at him, only to see if he was being sincere.

Remus unconsciously reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek. "Gwendolyn, I mean it." he murmured. "I will not push you away anymore."

"And I mean it," she whispered, "when I say I can't believe that."

"I can understand that." Remus sighed. "But Gwendolyn, please, at least for our son -- "

"Don't bring him into this! This is between you and me, not Ciaran, not your parents, nobody else." Gen said, shoving his hand away from her cheek. "You always do this! You never focus on us! You never have!"

"Well, you always run from me!" Remus countered.

"Because you never listen to me!" she shrieked, now on her feet. "You turn the subject in your favor! When was the last time you took my feelings into consideration?"

"When have I not?"

Instead of answering, Gen pulled off her wedding band and chucked it across the room before turning on her heel and heading upstairs, shouting "I've had it! I'm through!" as she went.

With a soft sigh, Remus crossed the room and picked up her wedding band where it had fallen.

'She can't mean that.' he thought, absently turning the band over with in his hand. 'She can't.'

He sat at the table, staring at the thin gold band sitting in front of him as he heard her making as much noise as she possibly could upstairs, no doubt packing her things.

He did not budge as she came into the kitchen to gather Frank. He wasn't going to stop her.

'I'd probably make it worse.' he thought miserably.

She stopped at the kitchen door, holding Frank's cage, with a disgruntled Frank inside.

"You can keep him. He was a gift, after all." Remus murmured, not bothering to tear his gaze from the ring on the table.

"That's not what I..." Gen trailed off softly. Then she shook her head, murmured "Forget it" and headed to the door.

Right as John, Emily, and Ciaran came back.

"Mummy!" Ciaran whined, watching his mother brush past them, trying not to look at her son. "Where are you going?"

John and Emily exchanged looks before glancing in the doorway, where Remus was watching.

"You're letting her go?" John demanded, heading up the steps and glaring at his son, his arms folded over his chest. "You're just letting her leave?"

"Yes." Remus said softly, watching as Gen bent to brush a kiss to her son's cheek. "I can't stop her. And I'm not going to force her to be unhappy with me."

"She's not -- "

"Dad, just let her go." Remus sighed.

"What about Ciaran, then?" John demanded. "What about your son?"

"Do you think he cares, John?" Gen's soft voice carried across the yard as she held her son, who was trying his best not to cry. "Do you really think it matters to him?"

"I think I know my son better than you, Gwendolyn." John replied coldly. "And I know he wouldn't just give up like this."

Gen glared at her father-in-law before turning her attention to her son.

"You have to stay with Daddy." Gen whispered, brushing his hair out of his face. "Now be a good boy, OK?"

"I don't want you to go!" Ciaran whimpered, pressing his face against her neck.

"I have to. Daddy doesn't want me to be around anymore."

She did not see Remus open his to object; her vision was blurred by Ciaran racing over to his father.

"Daddy, tell Mummy to stay!"

"I – I can't." Remus murmured. "I'm sorry."

"YOU CAN!" Ciaran shouted, running away from his father into the house. He scrambled up the stairs as fast as he could and buried himself under his blankets.

He did not budge until he heard his grandmother enter his room and sit down next to him. She placed her hand on the blankets and said, "Ciaran, I know you're hurt right now, but Mummy and Daddy need some time apart. They both love you, I promise -- "

"Then why is Mummy leaving me?" came Ciaran's muffled voice.

"Right now, Mummy is extremely hurt." Emily said with a sigh. "And right now, she thinks your father doesn't love her. But we both know he does. She just needs a little time to herself."

"She needs my dad!" Ciaran shouted.

"Mum." Remus leaned wearily against the door frame of the room. "Let me talk to him."

"No!" Ciaran shouted. "I don't want you! I want my mummy!"

"Not you, too." Remus sighed, his voice finally breaking. He took a timid step towards the bed, then shook his head and headed back downstairs.

Emily sighed softly and whispered, "I'll be downstairs if you need me, Ciaran."

But Ciaran did not need her. He wanted his mother.


	62. Chapter 62

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 62

John and Emily had unofficially moved in by week's end. Ciaran did not care. He refused to speak to them, or his father. How could they let his mother leave? Why?

And it did not help that his father wanted him to talk to him. Every time Remus would try to speak with his son, Ciaran would ignore him or race up to his room.

Remus spent his time moping and refusing to eat anything. His mother, naturally, was beginning to worry.

"Remus, please, this is not the way to go about getting her back!"

"I don't want her back."

"Yes, you do!" Emily sighed softly and glanced around to her husband. "John, please, talk to your son."

John sighed softly and glanced at Remus. "You do want her back. You just don't think she'll want you back, right?"

Remus nodded slowly. "I do want her back. I miss her already. I just don't want to her hurt her anymore. I'm tired of us fighting."

Emily opened her mouth to argue, but she quickly shut it. She glanced out the window, then quickly gave it a double take.

Frank was sitting perched on the windowsill, impatiently waiting for someone to open the window to let him in.

Emily hurried over to the window and let Frank in. Frank fluttered onto the table, and, ignoring Remus, he dropped his letter in front of Emily. But Remus was quick to snatch it up and tear it open.

After reading it, he sighed and tossed it onto the table in an annoyed fashion.

"What did she say?" Emily asked as John reached for the letter.

"Nothing." Remus said, getting to his feet and heading upstairs to check on Ciaran.

Quietly, he leaned against the door frame of Ciaran's room and watched as Ciaran absently tossed his puffskein up and caught it. Remus smiled faintly, thinking his son may have inherited his mother's Quidditch abilities.

It was then Ciaran missed his puffskein and it went rolling to the door, stopped only by his father's shoe.

Ciaran chased after it on his hands and knees, but stopped at the door and glanced up at his father. He watched as his father bent, picked up the puffskein, and offered it to him.

Ciaran dragged himself away from his father, frowning. Again, his father offered him the ball of fluff. Ciaran shook his head and bit his lip, trying to keep back what he wanted to say.

"Ciaran," Remus sighed. "Please don't be this way. Why don't you talk to me?"

"I hate you." Ciaran whispered, crawling up on the window seat and trying his best to ignore his father.

Remus bit his lip, too, and sighed, settling down on Ciaran's bed. He began to absently toss the puffskein from one hand to the other. Finally, he said, "Your mother sent an owl. She says to tell you she loves you and she misses you already."

Ciaran did not answer.

"Ciaran," Remus said softly, sitting the puffskein down on the bed and getting up and crossing the room to his son, "listen, I know you're angry with me right now. I couldn't stop Mummy from leaving. She wanted to. And I wasn't going to force her to stay. But there's a large chance she may be back. She did mention that, as well."

Actually, what Gen had written was _I've calmed down. I don't know if I can live with you again, but I would be willing for my son._

'My son, too.' Remus thought before turning his attention to his only child once more.

"She won't." Ciaran whispered. "You're too mean to her."

Remus frowned and went to brush Ciaran's hair out of his eyes. Ciaran pushed his hand away and glared at him.

"I'm sorry." Remus whispered after a moment of silence. "I can see you're becoming just like your mother."

Ciaran watched his father as he left the room. He didn't care about upsetting his father. He hated his father at the moment. It wasn't fair for him to lose his mother because of his father treating her as he did.

With a small sigh, he stretched out and rested his head against the cushion of the window seat. He was feeling tired. And he was ready to go to bed, though it was early in the afternoon.

And his head hurt. If Mummy were there, she would have him in bed by now, sitting next to him and pressing a cool rag to his head. Maybe telling him a story as well.

Daddy and Gran and Grampy did not know how his mother took care of him. And he didn't want them to anyway. That was her way of doing things. He didn't want them to do that when she wasn't there. Just as he did not want his father messing with his hair. That was his mother's thing.

And they couldn't take that.

With a soft groan, he got to his feet, crossed the room, and grabbed his blanket. He dragged it back to the window and snuggled up under it. He hoped that Mummy would come back soon.


	63. Chapter 63

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 63

Ciaran spent the next couple days curled up under mounds of blankets. He was freezing, but had a fever as well.

He spent a lot of the time sleeping, but someone was always in the room with him.

He awoke once to hear his grandmother ask, "Remus, don't you think you should send Gwendolyn an owl? I know she would want to hear that her son is ill."

"I know she would, but do you think she'd come here?" Remus asked softly.

"Yes! Of course she would!"

"Fine." Ciaran heard his father sigh and get up out of the chair he had brought in his room and leave.

"Gran?" Ciaran whispered.

Emily paused, then settled down on the bed, her hand on Ciaran's back. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I want Mummy." he murmured, nestling further down in his blanket burrow.

"I know you do, sweetie." Emily whispered. "Daddy's going to try to get her to come see you."

"OK." Ciaran sighed, falling back to sleep.

The next time he woke up, his head was in someone's lap. He moaned faintly and rubbed his eyes, then glanced up.

"Lay back down, darling." Gen murmured, gently pushing her son back into her lap. She began to smooth his hair out of his face. "I'm right here."

"Will you stay?" Ciaran asked softly.

"For a little while."

"Please stay." Ciaran whimpered.

"I can't." Gen sighed. "But I will stay until you get better."

"No." Ciaran whined. "Please stay."

"Ciaran," Gen sighed, "I can't. I'm so sorry, baby. I just can't."

"Why not?"

Gen managed a small smile at her son's inquisitive nature. "Ciaran," she whispered, "I do want to come back, but your father and I, we've just drifted apart. And I don't want your torn between that."

"I want you two together." Ciaran replied, curled up as close to his mother as he could.

Gen continued to smile as she said, "Well, let's not worry about that right now, OK? Let's worry about getting you well."

Ciaran frowned as he tried to go back to sleep. But his father soon joined them. And he wanted to listen to the exchange between his parents.

"Gwendolyn," Remus whispered, "you and I, we need to talk."

"I didn't come to talk to you." he heard his mother say coolly. "I came because I'm worried about my son."

"I know." Remus sighed, sitting down next to her on the bed. "But, Gwendolyn, I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"Too late for that." Gen sighed. "You know, I didn't want to leave." she continued in a whisper. "But you pushed it and pushed it and pushed it until I couldn't take it. I know you care and you worry, but this is too much."

She glanced down at her son and added, "And since you're awake, how about a cool bath, hmm? It might make your fever go down."

"OK." Ciaran sighed. She picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, where she began running the water. He wasn't surprised to see his father follow them in there.

"Daddy?" he asked softly, reaching for Remus.

Remus took his son without question. The two of them watched as Gen sat on the edge of the tub, running her fingers under the water to test the temperature.

"I take it your parents left?" Gen asked softly.

"They did." Remus whispered. "They wanted us to have some time together."

"What about you?" she whispered. "Do you want that?"

"Of course I do." Remus replied.

He began to undress their son and, between the two of them, they got him in the tub. Ciaran was not happy with the temperature, but it did feel good to lean against the side of the tub. He did not fuss as his mother rubbed his back with a cool rag. Even though it was pretty cold.

He didn't realize he was almost asleep until he heard his mother say, "Don't fall asleep in the tub, darling. Come on, wake up."

Ciaran groaned and shook his head, resting his head on is arm.

The next thing he knew, his mother had wrapped a towel around him and handed him to his father. "Get him dressed, please, Remus?"

As Remus carried Ciaran into his room, he whispered, "Ciaran, I hate saying it, but if anything will get your mother back, it's you."


	64. Chapter 64

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 64

Ciaran was contently curled up in his mother's lap, his head against her stomach. He was feeling a bit better. And he had not forgotten what his father had said.

"Mummy?" he whispered softly as she brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, watching him with mixed curiosity and weariness.

"Do you love us?"

"What?" Gen scoffed. "Of course I do. But -- "

"No 'buts'." Ciaran murmured. "Why go away? Please, can't you come home?"

"I... I can." Gen whispered. "I just don't want to right now."

"Why?" Ciaran murmured.

Gen merely sighed softly, gently pushed him out of her lap, and got to her feet. "Stay right here." she said softly. "I'll be right back."

She absently hitched her robes up a bit for fear of tripping as she headed out into the hall and reached for the linen closet. She grabbed a rag and turned to go into the bathroom to wet it. And bumped into Remus, whom she had tried avoiding since her first day back home.

He immediately reached out to steady her, his hands resting on her waist.

"Remus..." she whispered. "Don't."

"I was just trying to keep you from falling." he murmured, still not removing his hands from her waist. "I didn't want you getting hurt."

"It wouldn't have hurt anything." Gen replied, trying to brush past him and to the bathroom.

Before he realized what he was doing, Remus had brushed his lips against hers. And, surprise, surprise, she kissed him back.

Before pushing him away and shaking her head, saying, "No, no, that can't happen, that just can't..."

She trailed off hearing a noise behind her. And, knowing exactly what it was, she turned away. "Ciaran." she said softly, her cheeks flushing bright pink, "I thought I told you to stay in there."

"But you and Daddy..." he trailed off sadly as she finally managed to brush past his father and head into the bathroom. She wet the rag, wrung it out, and headed back into the hall, where she picked up her son and carried him back to his bedroom.

"Your fever is coming back." she murmured, brushing the wet rag against his forehead as the two of them settled on the window seat.

"Is it?" Remus asked, looking concerned and reaching over to check his son's forehead for fever. "It is." he sighed. "What are we going to do with you?"

Ciaran opened his mouth to answer, but Gen smiled and whispered, "He didn't really mean it, love."

Ciaran sighed and snuggled closer to her. He was feeling a bit feverish. And Mummys seemed to know what they were doing when it came to being sick.

About a half hour later, Ciaran was sleeping peacefully in his mother's lap.

"Remus." Gen whispered. "Please move him. He's so heavy."

"He is." Remus replied, a bit shocked as he took Ciaran from Gen's lap and carried him over to his bed. "He's actually heavy."

After he tucked the blankets around his son, he turned to Gen, who was wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her robe.

"What is it?" he asked her. "What... did I say anything to -- "

"No, no." Gen sighed. "I just worry about him so much, you know that, and...I guess it's kind of tears of joy. I mean, he was so light last time I held him."

Remsu smiled softly as her and said, "It's surprising. But, I'm just as glad as you. For a while..." he trailed off.

"Don't say it." Gen said softly, wrapping her arms around herself as she headed out of the room. "Please, please don't say it."

"I won't." he murmured, shutting the door behind him. He then glanced nervously at her and asked, "Want some tea or anything?"

"Coffee, please." Gen said, feeling a bit awkward being treated somewhat like a guest in her own home. "I could definitely use it."

"Same here." Remus murmured.

"Remus?" Gen whispered softly, absently running her finger along the coffee cup once he sat it in front of her. "Why did you do that?"

"Honestly, I missed it. I miss you. It's not the same, laying in an empty bed at night." Remus sighed.

"Hmm. Now you know how I feel." Gen murmured.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked. "Where have you been staying, I mean."

"Here, there." Gen muttered, waving her hand dismissively. "Been thinking, been drinking, been miserable, basically."

"Then come back." Remus told her.

Gen shook her head. "You know, I would love to. I miss you both. But this... this is too much. I hate this life, Remus. I hate it. I hate the way you treat me. The way you act like nothing's wrong or acting like I'm a child, I can't take care of myself. It's too much."

"I'm sorry." Remus whispered. "I am. I will stop it. Or I will try to -- "

"You won't." Gen said with a sad smile. "It's just not you to not worry. And speaking of worry, I'm going to go check on our son."


	65. Chapter 65

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 65

Gen and Remus found it hard to keep Ciaran's fever down, so, rather reluctantly on Gen's part, they took him to St. Mungo's. And Gen, even more reluctantly, found herself alone with a sleeping Ciaran and Emily soon after they got there.

"How is he?" Emily asked timidly.

"They've given him something to get his fever down and to help him sleep." Gen replied. She glanced at Emily out the corner of her eye and added, "Anything I can help you with?"

"Actually..." Emily trailed off, hesitantly taking the chair Gen had completely ignored. "Yes, there is."

"Oh?" Gen asked from her spot on the bed. "How, then?"

"Remus told me what happened between the two of you. And he wanted to know, if you're so angry with him, why kiss him back?"

"Mad at him or not, he's the father of my son." Gen replied. "And I do love him."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Emily, I don't feel like going into all this. I just want my son to get well right now. And anyway, I don't feel like discussing this with you. I know you and John both have decided you hate me for leaving your son and grandson. So just stop meddling."

Emily stared at Gen for a moment or two. "I didn't say I hate you. And John hasn't either."

"John treats me like shit now." Gen hissed. "How the hell do you explain that?"

"John feels betrayed." Emily whispered. "He always thought of you as a daughter, even when you and Remus weren't officially dating. And he always thought, after Ciaran was bitten, that you knew how he feels. He's hurt that you'd leave them."

"I didn't want to." Gen replied, looking away from Emily. "I want to go back, but nothing's going to be right."

"Why not talk to Re -- "

"No." Gen answered. "He won't listen. And besides, I've nothing to say that hasn't already been said. That's enough of this." she added as Ciaran began to stir.

"Mummy?" Ciaran murmured, rubbing his cheek against his pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Gen whispered, reaching over and, with a shaking hand, brushed her son's hair off his face.

"A little better." he replied weakly. "I'm hungry."

"I'll go get you something." Gen murmured, getting to her feet and leaving the room.

Ciaran blinked a couple times and glanced around the room. Then he spotted Emily. "Gran?" he asked.

"What is it?" Emily asked, getting up and taking Gen's spot on the bed.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's outside. I'll get him if you want."

"Please."

When Gen returned to Ciaran's room with something for him to eat, she found not Emily, but all three of them, Emily, Remus, and John, in there with Ciaran.

"Here, he said he was hungry." Gen whispered, handing the bowl of soup to Remus and turning to leave.

"Mummy." Ciaran said, trying to sit up. "Don't go."

Gen smiled sadly and said, "Mummy has something she needs to do. I'll be back in a minute. I promise."

Remus found it hard to get Ciaran to eat without Gen around.

"Mummy said she'd be back." Remus said patiently. "And I'm sure she'd be glad if you ate a little bit while she was gone." When Ciaran continued to refuse to eat, he turned to his mother.

"Mum, go find Gwendolyn. Please."

Emily nodded and quickly left the room. She found Gen in the ladies' room, washing her face, and trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Gwendolyn?" Emily asked softly. "Your son wants you. And I think mine does too. Will you please come back?"

"In a minute." Gen sniffled.

"What is it?" Emily asked. "What's got you so upset?"

"Nothing." Gen lied. "Nothing at all."

"Was it John?" Emily pressed. "Or Remus or me or -- "

"Nothing!"

"Fine." Emily said softly.

Gen waited until she heard the door shut before grabbing a few tissues and drying her face. She wasn't too sure what had set her off. But the thought of going back into the room was not helping her feel better.

She wiped a few tears from her eyes and left, heading back to Ciaran's room. She got there just as Emily and John were leaving.

She said nothing as she sat down on the other side of the bed, glanced at Remus, then back to her son. "Did Daddy get you to eat?" she asked.

Ciaran nodded. He looked sleepy again.

"Don't fight sleep, darling. If you're tired, then go to sleep."

"OK." Ciaran murmured sleepily.

Remus waited until Ciaran was asleep to ask, "Gwendolyn, my mother said you were crying. Why is that?"

"I don't know." Gen sighed, tracing the blanket with her fingers. "I guess I'm just confused. I love you both so much and I hate being away from you two, but I hate the way things were before. I just think I need a little alone time to think. I'm going back to the house. Send me an owl if he needs me."


	66. Chapter 66

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: OK, I lied, it's not a year. I'm ending this at chapter 70. I don't want to, but, eh.

Chapter 66

It felt strange having the house to herself. Gen shivered slightly as she padded up the stairs to Ciaran's room and curled up on the window seat. It was the only thing she ever liked about living there.

She sighed weakly as she settled herself onto the window seat, absently caressing the velvet seat.

'What am I doing?' she thought. 'I've made myself unhappy. I've screwed everything up.'

She ignored the tears falling onto her cheeks. She leaned back against the wall and, doing as she had often done as a child, swung the windows open and scooted to the edge of the window, her back still against the wall, her leg hanging out the window. She began to absently swing it as she thought, her fingers entangled in her black hair.

She did not keep track of time, nor did she hear Remus and Ciaran come into the room until she heard Remus say, "Gwendolyn, that's a bit dangerous, isn't it?"

"Hmm." she murmured. "I've done it ever since I was little."

"Come on. It's getting cold." Remus murmured, crossing the room and standing next to her, leaving Ciaran alone in the doorway, uncertain of what was happening between his parents.

He watched his father try to coax his mother away from the window, and breathed a sigh of relief when he did. His mother reluctantly closed the window and turned her attention to him.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"A little." he muttered. He glanced at his father, then crossed the room and curled up in his mother's lap. "How about you?"

Gen managed a weak smile and whispered, "Well, I guess I feel a bit sad right now."

"Why?" Ciaran demanded.

"Well," Gen began, "you don't need me here anymore. I need to go back to where I've been staying."

"No, you don't!" Ciaran began quickly. "No, you can't stay here. Please?"

Gen shook her head. But it was his father who spoke next.

"He's right, Gwendolyn." Remus said softly. "Besides, even though he's well, it's not like he's not going to need you. And I need you, as well."

It was as though she had just remembered that Remus were there. "Remus," she began softly, "can I speak to our son alone, please?"

Remus did not want her to, he would much rather stay with them, but nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So," Gen began softly, "you don't want me to leave?"

Ciaran shook his head as his mother absently ran her fingers through his hair. "I want you and Daddy to be together again."

"I want it, too." Gen murmured. "I really do. But it's not going to happen. Daddy doesn't love me anymore. But that's not what I wanted to say."

"But Daddy does love you." Ciaran whispered, his lower lip trembling dangerously.

"Actually," Gen continued as though she had not heard him, "what I wanted to ask you, darling, was, would you be willing to come with me? When I leave?"

Ciaran looked confused. "Well..." he began softly, "well, when are you leaving?"

Gen glanced out the window, surprised that the sun was setting.

"I was going to leave tonight. But I can leave in the morning, if you want the time to make up your mind."

Ciaran did not answer her. And Gen was more than willing to let him stay with Remus if that was what he wanted.

"You can sleep on it." she added. "Make a decision in the morning if you would rather."

"Can... we talk to Daddy about this?" Ciaran asked finally.

"No." Gen replied. Her expression softened as she added, "Well, I would rather you not. I know his answer for this already. There's really no reason to discuss this with him. It's not what I want, either. It's what you want."

"But I want -- "

"I told you, honey." Gen said, her own bottom lip trembling now, "that won't happen."

"But why not?"

Gen bit her lip to keep from crying. "You'll understand when you're older. So, please, don't question this. I would much rather your mind without feeling biased."

"What's that?" Ciaran demanded.

Gen could not help but smile. "It's when you would pick something over something else every single time."

'Come to think of it, you're like that about your father already.' Gen added silently.

"Just think about it." she murmured. "I would love to have some company. But you don't have to go with me. I can understand completely if you want to stay with your father."

"I'll think about it, Mummy." Ciaran muttered. He hopped off her lap and added, "But I'm thirsty. I'll be right back."

But he wasn't going for a drink. He was going to talk to his father, despite what his mother said.


	67. Chapter 67

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 67

Ciaran padded quietly into the kitchen, unsure if his grandparents were still there. It was just his father, sipping a cup of tea, obviously deep in thought.

"Daddy?" he asked softly, tugging at his father's sleeve.

"What is it?" Remus asked, picking his son up and placing him on his lap.

"Mummy... she wants to leave in the morning... and she wants me to go with her." Ciaran murmured, his brown eyes wide as he watched his father for his reaction.

"She does?" Remus asked, trying not to put any emotion in his voice. "She told you that?"

"She wants me to make up my mind before I go. It's my choice." Ciaran told him.

"And that's why I didn't want you telling this to your father." Gen said from the doorway, her arms folded over her chest.

"But -- " Ciaran began, his brown eyes filling with tears.

"But nothing." Gen told him. Then she scowled. "Go upstairs. I'll tuck you in in a moment, before I leave. I need to have a word with your father."

Ciaran sighed softly as he hopped off his father's lap and padded back upstairs. He wanted his mother to stay longer. And he didn't want her to yell at his father.

But, sure enough, he soon heard the angry voices of his parents, well, more like his mother, even though he had shut and locked his bedroom door and burrowed under the blankets.

"MAKE UP YOUR GODDAMN MIND, REMUS!"

He grabbed his pillow and covered his ears with it. He wished that they would at least be quiet.

"It's not that I don't," Remus said, getting to his feet and drawing level with Gen, "it's just I would much rather you discuss this with me before asking our son to make a choice who to be with."

Gen shook her head, trying to calm herself. "You wanted us away. Now you don't. What is it, then? Why do you suddenly decide that we mean something to you?"

"You always have." Remus told her. "I know you're angry with me, and I am, too, but, Gwendolyn, Ciaran shouldn't have to choose."

"You shouldn't have had to put him in this position, anyway." Gen said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

"It is my fault for that," Remus began, "but, Gwendolyn, can't you forgive me?"

"No, I can't!" Gen shouted. "You brought this on yourself! You have never cared for me and the only reason you married me was because of our son."

He stared at her for a moment before saying, "No, I married you because I love you."

"Don't lie to me, Remus. Ciaran can stay with you if he means it to you. I'm going. And I'm not coming back this time."

"Gen -- " Remus went to grab her arm to stop her, but he heard a very soft "No."

Simultaneously, Gen and Remus turned to the stairs.

Ciaran was wiping his eyes, but staring at his parents, very determined. "I'm going with Mummy." he whispered. "That way, Daddy'll be happy, and Mummy won't be lonely."

"Ciaran, no, stay with your father -- "

"No, you said it was my choice." Ciaran told her. "And that's not what I want. But it'll work."

"Are you sure?" Gen asked softly. "Are you positive? I know how you are about your father and..." she trailed off.

"I am." Ciaran said, his voice breaking. "I'll go pack."

He began to drag himself back up the stairs, ignoring the faint rustle of the fine material his mother's robes were made from as she took a timid step towards him.

"You see what you've done?" he heard her whisper to his father.

"He didn't do it!" Ciaran shouted, turning back to them. "It's not Daddy's doing!"

He did not wait for her reaction. He raced up the rest of the stairs and into his room, where he slammed the door and bolted it. He grabbed his puffskein and sat down on his bed, wondering if he had done the right thing.

Surely, his father would not be happy with it. But his mother didn't seem too thrilled, either. Did neither of them want him?

"That's how it feels." he whispered to the puffskein.

Then he angrily threw it across the room. It wasn't fair! Neither of them wanted him, that he was sure of.

He fumbled under his bed for his trunk and drug it out, flinging it open before tossing everything he could get his hands on inside it.

Which was about the time he heard a small knock at the door.

"Ciaran?" his mother whispered. "Sweetie, please, unlock the door. Daddy and I need to talk to you."

Ciaran ignored her until he was through tossing his clothes into the trunk. His fingers itched towards the puffskein, then he thought, 'No, Daddy needs something. Mummy has Frank and me.'

He headed to the door and unbolted it, ignoring his mother as he silently handed the small ball of fluff to his father.

"What -- " Remus asked.

"Mummy, can you finish packing my things?" Ciaran asked. "I want to spend a little more time with Daddy."


	68. Chapter 68

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 68

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Remus asked, picking up Ciaran and placing him on the couch next to him.

"No." Ciaran replied. "But it's like Mummy says: that won't be happening." he added sadly.

"That's not true." Remus murmured. "We can make it work."

"She says we can't. And I think she's right." Ciaran said. He did not want to talk about this to his father.

Instead, he muttered, "I'm going to miss you. And I'm sure Mummy will as well."

"I'm sure she will, too." Remus sighed. "And I'll miss you both."

"Mummy thinks you won't." Ciaran said, in a whisper. His father could barely hear him.

"Oh, Ciaran," Remus sighed, "You know I miss her now. You know I will miss you both."

"I know." Ciaran murmured, curling up next to Remus, his head on his chest. "And I don't really want to go, but... Mummy needs somebody."

"She does." Remus agreed. 'Though I don't know how much help you'll be to her.' he added silently.

He and Ciaran continued to stay curled up together until they heard Gen padding down the stairs. Ciaran sat up and glanced at his mother, who was shaking her head, smiling faintly.

"You know I hate the thought of separating you two." she murmured, sitting down next to them. "I really do. And I will understand if you want to stay with your father, Ciaran."

"No, I need to go with you." Ciaran told her, not letting go of his father.

"You can stay, I wouldn't mind -- "

"No." Ciaran told her, his lower lip stuck out in a pout. Remus began to chuckle at him.

"You're just like your mother." he murmured. "So stubborn. The both of you. I'm sure you'll have your hands full when he gets older."

"Wait, it's not... I'm going to be with Mum and without you... forever?" Ciaran asked, his mouth open in surprise. "You're never going to talk to us again, are you?" he asked, not waiting for his parents to answer his first question.

"No, Ciaran, it's not going to be like that." his mother began slowly. "It's just... likely... that your father and I won't get back together."

"But... it's not fair..." he whispered, burying his face against his father's chest. "Why?"

"You can still stay with your father." Gen whispered. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"No." Ciaran told her. "I can't leave you alone."

"I will be fine on my own." Gen told him. "You and your father need each other."

Ciaran looked to his father, then to his mother. "We do..." he began slowly. "But what about you? I mean, you're – you're -- " he racked his brains for what exactly his mother was, but he could not remember.

"Bi-polar?" Gen suggested. "Yes, I am. And I do need someone to vent to every once and a while, but, frankly, the two of you are much more important than I am."

"That's not true." Remus began softly.

"Oh, Remus," Gen began, waving her hand dismissively, "if anything happened to either of you, I don't know what I'd do. And it's better the two of you together than him with me and me not knowing how I'm going to handle him during a full moon."

Ciaran felt his heart sink. He had not even thought of that.

"Oh, Ciaran," Gen murmured, leaning over and brushing his hair out of his face, "I'm sorry."

He pushed her hand away and glanced at his father.

"What about you?" he asked. "What do you think of this?"

"I think..." Remus began softly, "that you are better off with your mother than you are with me."

"Why?" Ciaran and Gen asked in unison.

"Well, Gwendolyn, you are very protective of him. You are so concerned about him. It's better he's with his mother." Remus murmured.

"You just want us together." Gen replied. "You're more concerned and protective than I am."

"No, it's not that -- " Remus began, but Ciaran cut him off.

"I think, Mummy, that Daddy doesn't want you by yourself."

Gen sighed softly and said, "I can fair by myself. I want you with your father, but I am happy that you want to go with me. I just want you both to be happy."

"Even if it means you're depressed?" Remus asked her.

Gen smiled sadly and said, "Listen, you and I both know that we're not going to stay together. As much as I love you, I think it's better this way. Apparently, all I think of is Fenrir Greyback, and, you're right, the further I am from him, and as long as my mind's on something else, I'm OK."

Gen got to her feet and added, "We'll stay the night, Remus. And say good-bye to your parents in the morning."


	69. Chapter 69

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Chapter 69

It was late that night and Gen could not sleep. So she found herself in the kitchen, with only a cup of tea for company.

Until she heard the padding of someone's feet as they came down towards the kitchen.

She glanced up in time to see her expression of surprise reflected on Remus's face.

"I figured you would be asleep." Gen murmured, returning her gaze to the cup of tea between her fingers.

"I figured you would." Remus muttered. "I'm not getting any sleep tonight."

"I figured you would be sleeping like a baby." Gen scoffed. "You're getting what you want."

"Gen, don't." Remus sighed, sinking down next to her at the table. "I'm not getting what I want. I wanted us to work this out..."

"But it's not happening." Gen pointed out. "As much as I love you, it is not happening, because you will just – oh, forget it. It's not going to have an effect on you, so why should I even say what I've been saying all this time?"

Remus did not answer her. Instead, he pulled his wand out and flicked it, making a cup of tea for himself.

"What's on your mind, then?" Gen demanded.

"Nothing." Remus murmured, sipping his tea. "Besides the fact that I want the two of you to stay."

"And I want the two of us to stay." Gen sighed. "But, it's as you said, it's better for all of us this way."

Remus nodded miserably, staring into his empty cup. "What would have happened?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, cocking her head and staring at him.

"You know what I mean. What would have happened if you hadn't lost my child?"

Gen's gaze went to the table. Her fingers found their way into her hair. "I suppose... you would have had the daughter you wanted. We wouldn't be in this situation. But I did lose it." she choked. "It's my fault, it's better this way."

"It's not -- "

"It is." Gen said firmly. "It is. It really is. Now promise me something?"

"What?" Remus asked warily.

"Promise you won't try to visit him. He doesn't need that."

"What?" Remus asked again, this time outraged.

"Remus," Gen began, unconsciously placing her hand on his, "think of it. You drop by on occasion and he's going to be hurt by that. I can find some way to handle him during the full moons. I can... I really will."

"You don't sound certain." Remus muttered, doing well to mask his hurt.

"I'm not certain yet." Gen sighed. "But I am going to find somehow to do it. I don't see becoming an Animagus in my future, but dammit, I can handle it."

Remus watched her, surprised. She meant it, even though she sounded as though she were on the verge of tears.

"You can't." he whispered, finally noticing that she had not removed her hand from his. He twitched his fingers before absently stroking the side of her hand. "Please, just the full moons. Let me visit."

"No." she whispered. She shook her head and added, "Because I will be tempted to come back. And I can't do that."

Remus opened his mouth to counter her, but she quickly removed her hand from his and got to her feet. "Good night." she murmured, heading upstairs.

"Gen, wait."

She paused at the door and glanced over her shoulder. "Yes?" she asked.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. "I'm not talking about full moons," he added quickly, "I'm talking about money, a place to go, teaching him..."

He trailed off, looking upset.

"I'll find something." Gen sighed, dragging herself upstairs without another word to Remus.

Upstairs, she sighed once more and flopped down on the bed in her parents' old bedroom. "I will find something." she told herself.

"I just don't know what yet." she counted. "And Remus could tell how unsure I am."

She let out a soft groan and curled up, falling into a restless sleep.


	70. Chapter 70

A Year in the Life of A Young Werewolf

Note: I think it's a cute way of ending it myself.

Chapter 70

Gen took her time in getting dressed in the morning. She was sure Ciaran wanted time with his father and grandparents. And it was her place to give it to him.

She ran her brush through her hair and paused. Was she doing the right thing, separating Ciaran and Remus? Granted, it was what Remus had been wanting for a long time.

She shook the thought from her hair and finished brushing her hair, carefully pulling it back and tossing her brush in her bag with the rest of her things.

She wearily dragged herself to her feet and sighed. 'Time to go downstairs at least.' she thought, slinging her bag over her shoulder and quietly leaving the room. At the top of the stairs, she paused and glanced down towards the living room before padding down the stairs two at a time.

And just in time to hear " -- don't care what's on her mind, Emily. Remus is insane to allow her to take Ciaran with her."

She heard a scoff that she was sure belonged to Remus before making her presence known.

"Well, John, it's not like it was my choice. It was Ciaran's. And besides, your son is the one who's wanted me to take him away for a long time now. The least you can do is show some compassion towards your son, who is obviously having second thoughts."

"If he is having second thoughts, Gwendolyn," John began darkly, "he needs to talk it over with you, and keep Ciaran here until you two work something out."

"Not happening, John." Gen said, crossing her arms over her chest.

John glared at her, but could not speak as Remus quickly said, "She's right. Leave it be, Dad."

John looked from Gen to Remus, then to Ciaran, who was curled up in his father's lap, looking close to tears. Then he sighed and said, "Fine. Only because the two of you care about her."

"And you don't?" Gen asked sweetly. "Not anymore? Your son can hurt me all he likes, but when I do something he's WANTED, you hate me for it?"

"I never said -- "

Gen shook her head and headed into the kitchen, on the pretense of getting a drink, but giving them a bit more time together.

As she settled in at the table, she noticed that the small group in the living room had gotten considerably quieter. 'Fear of me overhearing them bad mouth me.' she thought, raising her bottle in a mock toast to the living room before drinking.

"Mummy?'

Ciaran glanced around the door, watching his mother as she slowly lowered the bottle and raised her eyebrow curiously.

"When are we leaving?"

Gen sighed softly and said, "Whenever you feel like going, sweetie."

Ciaran nodded and quickly ducked back into the living room.

'Cute kid.' Gen thought with a smile. 'He's going to grow up to hate me. Or put me in a home, one.'

She found herself to be lost in thought, and did not hear Remus as she slid into the chair next to her. But she did notice him brush his hand against hers.

"What is it?" she demanded, trying to cover the fact she jumped with a harsh tone.

"I wanted to say good-bye. I mean, I'll be writing, visiting if you allow me, but I didn't get the chance to last night. I'll miss you."

"I'm sure." Gen scoffed.

"I will." Remus said earnestly.

"You will no more miss me than I miss my parents." Gen scoffed once more, folding her arms over her chest and looking away from him.

"You do miss them. Or your mother, at least." Remus pointed out.

Gen glanced at him out the corner of her eye. "You're not being fair." she said stubbornly.

"How am I not?" Remus asked, looking surprised by this.

"Because you're trying to trick me. Into saying I love you, I'll miss you, I -- " Remus cut her off by quickly brushing his lips to hers, pulling away nearly immediately.

"You do." he told her. "You will."

"True." Gen sighed. "I am going to miss you terribly."

Remus smiled faintly and added softly, "My parents will, too. My father is just..."

"No need to apologize for him." Gen managed a weary smile as she added, "I'm used to this kind of treatment. Really. Nothing out of the ordinary for me. Your father will come around, but it'll take him a while. No rush."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's not like I'll be around anyway. Let him say foul things about me."

Ciaran peeked into the kitchen again before crawling into his mother's lap. "I want to go now." he told her. "Can we?"

Gen glanced at Remus and then nodded. "Sure. I'll go get your things."

He hopped off her lap to allow her to go upstairs. Remus smiled softly at his son before ruffling his hair and saying, "Take care of Mummy for me."

"I will." Ciaran nodded eagerly. "I promise!"


End file.
